9 Till 5
by Cherry Bomb Princess
Summary: The Cullens & Bella are forced to get a job after Bella & Emmett's prank fails. Working at Spears Engineering seems fun at first but when they meet new friends, new vampires, things get dangerous. Canon pairing. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Prologue**

I walk into the unlit building, my heart pounding in my chest, most definatley alerting the creature to my presence. I knew this was the most stupid thing I will ever do in my life. I knew I probably will never see the love of my life again, my family, or friends. But, I cannot turn back, I'm here to give my life in exchange for someone elses. I don't know why I feel I should do this, to die knowing I did it the place of someone I love, maybe? Yes, that's it, it makes me feel noble. Seeing as usually I don't come to any use for anything. Except Emmett's entertainment of course.

I try to focus on my surroundings in the limited light, and as a round the corner I hear the muffled pleas of my friend. I run towards the sound, into the brightly lit room. I look frantically around, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light change. I look across the room and meet the eyes of the hunter...


	2. Immature

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I've wanted to do one for ages but never had any idea's.. Until now. I appriciate any comments on my writing etc. and constructive criticism is welcome. However, if anyone is going to be nasty, then expect my wrath :D**

**Basically, Twilight happened, Bella met Edward, the James plotline didn't happen. New Moon happened, Edward left, Bella got close to Jacob and found out he was a werewolf, the Volturi happened blah, blah, blah... Eclipse happened minus the freaky newborn army and Victoria's death. This is set before Breaking Dawn.**

**AND I wanted to put this as a humour story, but I don't know if I'm funny or not, so I'll let you decide!**

**I ALSO WOULD LOVE REVIEW'S! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Biatch :P**

**Immature**

**BPOV**

'.._Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back..'. _I sang along with Rihanna as I cleaned up my room. Not that I spent much time here since the engagement, which I have now accepted. I'm looking forward to the wedding actually. Jeeze, Bella Swan, looking forward to marriage, everything is backward. Emmett will come out as gay next. Oh god! Rosalie's face would be a picture. I may have to discuss this with Emmett and use it as our next prank.

Rihanna continued to play on my beat up CD player and I bopped around my room picking up stray clothes. Edward would roll his eyes and shake his head at me listening to Rihanna. "The rubbish the youth of today listen to is shocking" he would say. I am usually in agreement with him, but something about Rihanna's new album has me listening, taking in the sexual theme to some of the songs. _Might as well get ready for the theme of the honeymoon_, I thought, and instantly blushed at what we would be doing on the honeymoon. I sighed.

'.._'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones my break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!' _I belted out that last line knowing I was home alone. Or so I thought... "Oh Bella! If I knew that I would have left Rose long ago! I always knew you had a kinky side.." Emmett trailed off as I turned slowly to face him. He was perched on my window, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Have you vamps ever heard of friggin' doors? It's those things that open and shut, you use them to let people into your house or you could use them to slam in peoples faces when their not welcome in your house! Why do you have to come and spy on me though my window and invade my privacy?" I started to breathe again after my little rant and looked back to Emmett who was still grinning.

He said nothing and just sniffed the air. _What the fuck is he doing? _"Emmett, what on earth are you doing?" He just shrugged saying "Nothing. Was just checking if was your 'time of the month'." he said, finger air quoting 'time of the month'. _Ew, that is so gross._ "But your not". He smiled, "So, what's got your knickers in a twist Belly Boo?"

By now I was silently seething but decided I'd already let Emmett hear one of my explosions, he doesn't want another one. I sighed and went back to cleaning, saying "Nothing Emmy Bear, it's just I thought I had some privacy for a while, seeing as everyone was hunting, and then you pop up out of nowhere. Sorry for blowing up on you like that Em." I threw him an apologetic look as he nodded, climbed off the window, into my room and lay down in a relaxing position on my bed, _which I just made! Calm down Bella, it's not the end of the world. _I took a cleansing breath and sat at the foot of the bed.

"So, what _are _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" I asked, my tone fully back to normal now.

"Nope." Emmett said, popping the '_p'. _"I'm on babysitting duty" He grinned when I shot him a death glare for calling it that.

"I don't need babysitting Em." I said gently, showing I wasn't pissed at him. "I'm an 18 year old woman, an _engaged _woman. I think I can take care of myself."

I turned to Emmett when he didn't reply and saw him with his eyes closed, breathing evenly, a soft snore coming from him. He really looked like he was sleeping, I knew better though...

I stood on the bed screaming "Emmett! I know your not asleep! Wake up!" But he didn't move. Fine. An evil smile came across my face.

"I guess I'll go find another pranking buddy..." I trailed off, jumping off the bed, obviously stumbling a little.

Almost instantly I was pulled back onto the bed with Emmett jumping up and down with me shouting "What prank? What prank?" Aw, and he was grinning from ear to ear. I love immature Emmett.

"I have an idea, come on, we need to go to your house." And with that I was thrown on Emmett's back, out the window and was speeding towards the Cullen mansion.

**A/N: Well thats the first chapter. Likey? No likey? Let me know :) It will get better, this is just the build up to everything. Also, do think the it was too long or too short? Ahh! I need to know how I did! Lolssssss! **

**Also, I DO NOT own anything of Rihanna's :)**

**Reviews gives me my air to breathe :D**

**Cherry x**


	3. Ambush

**A/N: I've decided I'm going to write this story whether people read it or not :) I have had this story stuck in my head for so long that I just need to write it. I hope some people will give it a chance and I understand why I didn't get many review's for the Prologue and Chapter 1. 'Cause they weren't really that good :) **

**Anyway on with the story :) **

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all, okay? **

_**Previously**_

_"I guess I'll go find another pranking buddy..." I trailed off, jumping off the bed, obviously stumbling a little._

_Almost instantly I was pulled back onto the bed with Emmett jumping up and down with me shouting "What prank? What prank?" Aw, and he was grinning from ear to ear. I love immature Emmett._

_"I have an idea, come on, we need to go to your house." And with that I was thrown on Emmett's back, out the window and was speeding towards the Cullen mansion._

**Ambush**

**EmPOV**

_Whoop, whoop! Emmy Bear and Belly Boo, on the road to pranking! Again! I wonder what her plan is... _I thought. We were nearing the house now and I increased my speed, eager to know what she was thinking. Now I kind of understand Edward's frustation with her closed mind. I want to know now!

We finally reached the house. I raced in and dumped Bella on the sofa, and sat on the single seat, bouncing my knee with excitement. She just sat there, dazed, then she realised we were here and sat up. She looked at me, saw my anticipation for the prank, she studied me for another few seconds and then smirked to herself. I found myself smiling back at her. My face fell almost instantly when she picked up the remote, turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. I watched her, studiously ignoring me and the fact I was about to burst.

I jumped up, snatched the remote for her, and threw it at the wall. It smashed into a million unrecognizable piece's and left a dent in the wall. Oop's, Esme going to kill me. Bella looked away from the TV then, totally unfazed by my reaction to her ignorance. Then in a sugary sweet voice she said "There was no need to do that, Emmett. What's wrong?" She smiled innocently at me.

"_What's wrong?_"I boomed. "You left me sitting there all worked up over a prank! I _need _to know what we're doing! Now!" I was getting stressed out over this. I know it's stupid, but I am the King of pranks. And Bella is the Queen, she should know better.

"Oh, yeah. That. I knew there was a reason we were here!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together once in realization. Then she giggled "Sorry, Em. Okay here's what we're going to do..."

**EPOV**

_I miss Bella. Hell, I missed her the minute I left her this morning! I can't wait to make her my wife, though I am nervous about the honeymoon. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her, or worse... _I shuddered at the thought. I glanced at Jasper who was watching me, probably feeling my emotions to that thought, he'll figure it out any minute now...

"Edward, stop beating yourself up. You won't hurt her, you love her too much to let anything happen to her." He said. I looked at his serious face and knew he was right. The danger was always there though, at the back of my mind.

I sighed, and just said "I know"

_"Cheer up, Bro, I bet Bella isn't moping at this moment, so stop being so depressed. Your killing me over here" _He thought, smiling at me. I smiled back saying "Sorry, Jazz."

"Don't worry about it, just cheer up." As Jasper said this Rosalie and Alice appeared, their eyes a faint golden colour.

"Aw, is Eddie missing Bella?" Rosalie said in a high pitched girly voice, smirking at me. I just growled at her. She kept the smug look. Whatever. I turned my back on her, about to take off to look for a mountain lion, or something equally satisfying, when my phone rang in my pocket. Bella's name flashed on the screen and I was instantly anxious.

I answered, saying "Bella, Bella! What's happened?" But Bella didn't answer, Emmett's voice came on, he was frantically screaming down the phone "Edward! You, Alice, Jasper and Rose need to come home now! Don't bring Carlisle or Esme! Hurry!" And the line went dead and I was froze with the phone to my ear.

Then Alice tinkling laugh filled the clearing we were stood in. What could be so funny when something serious could have happened to Bella? We all stared at her like she'd lost her mind. So, I tuned into her thoughts, to see what could be so damn funny.

When I did, I let a sigh of relief out and joined her laughter. Jasper and Rosalie now look _very _pissed that they weren't included in the joke. Alice's laughter subsisded and she leaned in and said "Okay, this is what _we're _going to do..."

**BPOV**

After filling Emmett in on the plan he eagerly agreed and we went to get the supplies from the well stocked Cullen shed. Emmet was dressed in army pants and a black vest top, with silver dog tags around his neck. I was dressed the same but more feminine. We both had war paint on our faces. Because, this would most definatly end up as a war.

We were crouched down in the forest behind some rock and plants, waiting for our victims. This ambush was going to be _awesome! _I grinned hugely at Emmett, who matched it. And then we waited...

And waited...

And waited!

I was getting extremely impatient, as was Emmett.

Then, we heard it, a snap of a twig. We looked over to the other side of the forest, watching for them stepping into the open space in front of the house. But they didn't come. Emmett looked confused and I'm sure my face looked the same.

SNAP!

It all happened so fast then. Emmett was attacked by Jasper, Alice and Edward and Rosalie had me. I fell straight on to my ass as Rosalie poured a full tub of red paint _all over me. _So, I fought back, I grabbed my water gun full off black paint and squirted it in her face. She stood frozen for a minute, then looked at me with murderous eyes. All I could do was laugh. I stood up in time to see Alice pour orange paint on Emmett, who was pinned down by Edward and Jasper.

I had to help out here, so I pumped my gun and sprayed it all over Edward, Jasper and Alice, who froze in shock, which gave Emmett opportunity to jump up and soak them with his green paint. They all snapped back to life then and disappeared, Rosalie too. Emmett high fived me quickly, saying "Good work, Belly!" Then I was on his back and up in the tree's. We could see our targets then, walking out of the shed armed with tubs and tubs of paint. Uh-oh.

I went to say something but Emmett hushed me and I closed my mouth. That was _our _base, _our _supplies! How dare they. We are so screwed.

**A/N: Hope that was okay, and not too detailed. I would appriciate some advice or something? :D**

**Part 2 of the prank is coming up soon**

**R&R please! **

**Cherry x**


	4. Distraction

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns anything Twilight related. I own the plot. So suck on that Steph! :D**

_**Previously**_

_I had to help out here, so I pumped my gun and sprayed it all over Edward, Jasper and Alice, who froze in shock, which gave Emmett opportunity to jump up and soak them with his green paint. They all snapped back to life then and disappeared, Rosalie too. Emmett high fived me quickly, saying "Good work, Belly!" Then I was on his back and up in the tree's. We could see our targets then, walking out of the shed armed with tubs and tubs of paint. Uh-oh. _

_I went to say something but Emmett hushed me and I closed my mouth. That was _our _base, _our _supplies! How dare they! We are so screwed._

**Distraction**

**BPOV**

We need a plan. _Fast._

And I was coming up blank. There were four of them and two of us. The look on Em's face told me he had the same train of thought. _Shit._

We needed a decoy. As quiet as possible I whispered my idea to Emmett, who agreed. As silently as he could, Emmett got us back to the ground. Then he took off and I waited for the signal. I watched as they continued to get more and more paint out. It nearly filled the whole freakin' front lawn! _Why do they have all this paint anyway? _I thought. _Focus, Bella, it should be any minute no-_

My thoughts we're cut off by Emmett bellowing at the top of his voice "We're over here losers! Come and get us!"

They all went to chase Emmett, but Alice stopped them, hissing something to Edward, too low for me to hear. They all went then.. Except Edward. _Fuck, shit, fuck. Okay, new plan Bella. _I stood up from when I was crouched and looked down. I was a mess, covered head to toe in paint, making this plan much harder for me. I tried my best to clean my face and pushed my hair back, and it stayed back. _Oh, well thankyou for your assistance in keeping my hair back, stupid sticky paint! _

Then I noticed something round the corner of the shed which Edward was keeping guard of. A hose pipe. Wonderful. I smiled to myself and walked over to Eddie Boy. I giggle inwardly at the nick name he hates so much.

He heard me approaching and spun round into a crouch, maybe thinking I was Emmett. He straighted up when he saw it was me and we both attempted to hold in our laughter at each others appearences. He was covered in a mix of black and green paint, though not as bad a me, it was mostly on his clothes, but he had some smudges on his face. He was smiling at me, and I could see he was ready to burst at any second. But, in that moment with the paint on his face and the small smile, he looked so fucking sexy! _Bella! _I scolded myself._ The plan? Remember? Oh, yeah, the plan. Okay, focus._

Edward, couldn't hold it any longer and exploded with laughter which made me join in. When the laughing calmed down a bit and I caught my breath, I said "Truce, Edward. Let Emmett have his fun, I'm out. Mind if I keep you company?" I smiled warmly at him and he softned his accusing gaze, giving me his crooked grin, and said "Sure."

I beamed at him then looked round the side of the shed. I looked at the hose then, back at him. "Mind if I clean up?" I said motioning to it.

"Go ahead" he smiled. _Excellent. _I turned the tap on and felt the water. Suprisingly, it was warmish. Combined with the unusal heated air in Forks would mean I would be able to do this without shivering.

"Edward? Can you come round here? I need you to do something!"

He was instantly there for me asking "Yes, love?"

"Can you keep a watch for anyone coming round here please?" And with that I peeled my vest off and dropped my pants, so I was just in my bra and girl boxers. I watched as Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head. If that was his reaction to this, I can't for the reaction to this next part! I picked up the hose, slowly and watched as Edward, closed his mouth, watching me. I held the hose over my tipped back head, and_ slowly _ran my fingers through my hair watching as Edward's jaw dropped again. Once I felt my hair was clean enough, I aimed the water high over my chest area, and let the water run down my breats and stomache.

"Edward, love, your catching flies" I said in a normal voice as if this was nothing new for me to be doing. My voice snapped him out of his staring trance and he looked into my eyes, and I looked back, biting my bottow lip seductively. He raced over to me and caught my lips with his and we kissed passionatley. I didn't expect this to be his reaction to my scheming, but I wasn't complaining.

I soon needed air and had to release his lips. His breathing was also jagged and he eyes burned with fierce desire. _But would he give into that desire yet? Nope. Stupid moral vampire. That I love insanley, of course._

Edward stepped away from me and then I noticed he had a _slight _problem in his pants. I giggled, and said "Someone needs a cold shower" I motioned to his crotch with my head, and he looked down and shifted his pants. If he could blush, he would be a beet red by now. I realised I still had hold of the running hose and decided on some fun. I sprayed it in Edward's face, snapping him out of his embarrassment. He looked shocked for a moment, then attempted to grab it, but I dodged him and continued to spray him_. _

We were in the midst of a full on water fight when Rose, Alice and Jasper screeched round the corner. They looked between us, taking in my attire and smirked at us. Jasper then averted his eyes. _Cullen boys, always the perfect gentlemen. _

**EPOV **

My two sisters and brother looked at us smirking. I shot Jasper a look and he started looking around, avoiding looking at my Bella.

Alice stepped forward then, waving her arms around, screaming "Where the hell were you, Edward? Half the damn paint is gone! We asked you to keep guard! Emmett's been leading us around and he's clearly come back and forth picking up paint! And I couldn't see what he was doing because he was being indecisive! And, for love of God, why is Bella in her underwear?" I just stood there, unsure what to say. Somehow - '_oh, my fiancee decided to take her clothes of and seductively wash paint off her body, I then kissed her passionatley because I couldn't help myself, which resulted with me having a problem in my pants, so Bella cooled me off with the hose' _- didn't sound like a good way to explain it. So, I shrugged, "I got distracted" I mumbled.

"We can see that!" Rosalie sniggered.

I just narrowed my eyes at her. Jasper now had his back to us, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "_Edward has a semi!" _he giggled in his thoughts. I adjusted my pants again.

"And Bella doesn't have any clothes on because she took them off to wash the paint off her." I looked at a blushing Bella who was stood with her arms over herself, trying to hide as much as possible.

"Jasper! Give me your shirt for Bella, mine is wet." Jasper stopped laughing and turned around glaring at me. I gave him a mocking smile. _Now _who's embarrassed?

"That's okay, Jasper. I'm fin-" I cut Bella off saying, "No Bella, you'll get sick if you have no clothes on, Jasper won't. Come on, Jazz" I smiled sweetly at him.

Reluctantly, he removed his shirt and gave it Bella, smiling at her and then narrowing his eyes at me. "_I'll get you back, Eddie boy" _he thought. I just kept smiling.

"Well, we need to find Emmett. Who knows what he's going do with all that paint..." I trailed off, when I heard Emmett's thoughts.

"_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be di-irty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" _He's blocking me. Great. I follwed the Emmett thought's, singing the song from The Rocky Horror Show, to try and figure out where he was. The rest of the followed behind until we were at the back of the house, below the outside balcony. I could hear him shuffling around up there and looked up in time to see him pouring white paint down on all of us. Then pink, then purple, then green, then yellow. We were all to shocked to move, and they all came so fast! Emmett's booming laugh echoed around us.

It was silent for a few seconds, apart from Emmett's guffaws, until a piercing scream came from Rosalie, and she yelled "Emmett, you bastard!" She was livid.

He looked down at us, then jumped down, shaking the earth as he landed next to Bella, who glared at him.

"Great prank, Bells. Shame it didn't work the way we wanted. Oh well, good job!" He put his hand up for a high five but Bella just glared, and he slowly put it back down. Then she blew.

"You could have warned me, Emmett! I just got this shit out of my hair! To help you! And then you dump it back on me!" Bella yelled. She took a breath and said "No more pranks. Ever."

Emmett pouted like a child and then looked at us and grinned. He thought he was funny did he? Whatever, Rosalie is _pissed, _she'll get back at him enough for all of us.

His grin fell when we all narrowed our eyes at him and then he scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Why does Jasper have no shirt on?" He asked

We explained to him why Bella had Jasper's shirt on and that made him burst into another round of laughter. We joined this time, minus Rosalie who was plotting his demise. He congratulated Bella on her distracting skills and offered another high five which she reluctantly returned, still feeling a little disgruntled.

We were all stood there talking about the prank, and we explained our side of it to Emmett and Bella. They both did a face-palm when they realized Alice would see their idea. "How did we forget Alice would see?" Bella asked Emmett, who shrugged, "Caught up in the moment of excitement, I guess" That was when a thought popped into Emmet's head, I was immediatly drawn to Bella's seductive voice and face there...

**A/N: Pretty good pranks methinks. And the water fight with Edward and Bella. Offttt! I want a water fight with him now! **

**I'll tell you what review and you get a free water fight session with Eddie or Belly, your choice :D**

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	5. Sexual Desire's

**A/N: I've decided I'm not doing any authors notes until I know people are reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own the amazingness that is Twilight, not me :(**

_**Previously**_

_"Why does Jasper have no shirt on?" He asked_

_We explained to him why Bella had Jasper's shirt on and that made him burst into another round of laughter. We joined this time, minus Rosalie who was plotting his demise. He congratulated Bella on her distracting skills and offered another high five which she reluctantly returned, still feeling a little disgruntled._

_We were all stood there talking about the prank, and we explained our side of it to Emmett and Bella. They both did a face-palm when they realized Alice would see their idea. "How did we forget Alice would see?" Bella asked Emmett, who shrugged, "Caught up in the moment of excitement, I guess" That was when a thought popped into Emmet's head, I was immediatly drawn to Bella's seductive voice and face there..._

**Sexual Desires**

**EmPOV**

As soon I said the word excitement, I was immediatley reminded of the song Bella was singing in her room, when I suprised her. I think it was by Rihanna? Meh, I don't know, but I decided to wind Eddie Boy up with the song she was singing, I just tweaked it...

_I imagined Bella, looking at me seductively. I said to her "Shut up, you klutz." And then I threw a teddy at her. She got up from her bed, where she was sitting, and walked over to me. She looked up at me, batted her eyelashes, and purred "Emmett, stick and stones may break my bones, but... " She then looked down and then back up at me saying, "...Chains and whips excite me." She stood up on her tip toes to reach my lips, and kissed me. I kissed her back..._

I cut my thoughts off then and started singing in my head. "_Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Times Warp again! It's just a jump to the left!" _I don't know why I'm choosing to block Edward with Rocky Horror songs today, my brain is just awesomely wierd, I guess. I looked at Edward who was paler than usual and was vibrating with anger. _I _could feel it rolling off him in waves, poor Jasper. I waited for his anger to release him so he could do something about it.

Then he pounced. We went crashing into the woods, rolling into the mud, getting covered in even more shit. We wrestled on the floor, him on top of me, trying to find an opening for his fists to connect with my face. "Rosalie is going to murder you when I tell her! That's if I don't do it first!" He yelled, still throwing punches. I grabbed his damp shirt, and shoved him off me, sending him crashing into a tree and knocking it down. I rocketed towards the front lawn. I grabbed a couple of tins of paint and sped off into the house, Edward right on my tail.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Bella ran around the front of the house, confusion the dominant feature on their faces.

**APOV**

We all watched as Edward chased after Emmett with three tubs of paint in his hands. I searched the future for any clue as to what was going on. Someone hadn't decided what they we're going to yet, so I had no idea what was going happen. We went to the open front door and heard loud crashing. Bella stepped forward to go in but I put my arm out saying "I'll go. You don't want to be caught in the middle of a vampire fight, B." She nodded and with that I sped into the house.

I gasped in shock. There was different coloured paints in every room on the bottom floor. It was spalshed all over the walls, the furniture, and even on some of the family pictures we've had done and hung on the walls. I was mortified. _What the hell has Emmett done? Because Edward is _pissed!

That's when I heard a loud crash from the second floor. I raced up, and I was met with more paint-stained walls and floors. I went to Emmett's and Rose's room and saw a Emmett shaped hole in the wall. I looked though, into _mine and Jasper's room! _Oh, now I'm pissed. "You fucking idiots!" I raced in to my room to see my closet completely demolished. "My clothes are fucking ruined! I hate you! Argh!" I dry sobbed, mourning the death of my beautiful clothes. I sat for for five minutes, holding my shredded clothes, then realization dawn on me. _They _did this. I _will _have revenge. I raced back downstairs and grabbed some paint from the front lawn. Then entered the house again. I barely had time to register the confused looks Jazz and Bella had etched on their faces.

I hunted down my prey, listening intently to where they could be. I blocked my thoughts with things like "_I'll forgive them... This means I can go shopping for 36 hours straight!" Ooh! I actually can do that! But still, they've ruined some one-of-a-kinds pieces. So they shall pay._

I heard some commotion coming from Edwards room so I bolted up there. I listened intently, from outside the door and I could hear the paint being thrown, hitting the walls, granite bodies and furniture. I bounded in as quick as I could, paint at the ready. I got the first tub and smashed it over Emmett's head. It burst open all over him and he just stared at me. I smiled and did the same to Edward. They both glared at me.

"I don't fucking think so! You have no right to be angry with _me! You two.._" I said pointing my finger at them, "...Ruined my clothes! Now Edward, you better have a good enough reason for attacking Emmett, which, if you haven't noticed, has resulted in the house being ruined! And my poor clothes being murdered..." I trailed off, feeling a sob bubbling in my throat.

"He started it!" Emmett shouted like a four year old. I rolled my eyes at him. "I noticed that Emmett. You must have done _something _to provoke him." I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny it.

He didn't deny it and Edward yelled "He made out with Bella!"

My jaw dropped. Then from behind me I heard three voices say, "What?"

I spun round to see Rosalie glaring at Bella, Bella glaring at Emmett, and Jasper shaking with laughter.

I knew instantly something was going on and we needed to get to the bottom of it before it ruined lives.

Before anyone could get a word out, there was a loud shriek from downstairs.

"What happened to my beautiful home?" Esme sounded so heartbroken.

"Shit!" A few us said, others just gasped.

The Carlisle's voice sounded through the house, "We know you're all here! Family meeting, now! In the dining room..." He paused "Well what's left of it!" No-one dared to say anything back and we just all trailed down the stairs, heads down, dragging our feet. We are _so _dead. No pun intended.

**R&R! :D**

**Cherry x**


	6. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Stephanie own it all, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Previously **_

_"What happened to my beautiful home?" Esme sounded so heartbroken. _

_"Shit!" A few us said, others just gasped. _

_The Carlisle's voice sounded through the house, "We know you're all here! Family meeting, now! In the dining room..." He paused "Well what's left of it!" No-one dared to say anything back and we just all trailed down the stairs, heads down, dragging our feet. We are so dead. No pun intended_

_._**Consequences**

**BPOV**

I can't believe Emmett! He's taken everything to far now! Stupid, childish fucking vampire!

Why the fuck would he tell Edward something like that? Even if it is a joke, it's not funny.

We were still trailing down the stairs, reaching the second flight of stairs leading to living room.

"Chop, chop! I don't have all day!" Carlisle yelled. He wasn't pleased.

"Well, you..." Emmett trailed off when we all narrowed our eyes at him. He got us in this mess in the first place! And now he wants to talk smart to the authoritive figure of the family. Idiot.

We picked up the pace and then came to the bottom of the stairs. We all took a deep breath and rounded the corner, and stepped into the dining room.

The room was a mess. It was unrecognizable. I saw Esme sitting in a paint-covered seat glaring at each and every one of us individually. I shrunk back when it was my turn. In a situation like this, Edward would come and comfort me, support me. But now he was as far away from me as possible. On the opposite end of the line we were stood in facing Carlisle and Esme. Oh no, I felt myself pale. He actually believed Emmett. No, no! This _cannot _be happening.

"Edward, I-" I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Bella, please, just wait. I have a few things that need to be said, then whatever has happened can be sorted after that. Please." He sharp tone made me flinch back. I shot Edward a sideways glance, and in the one second, he looked so _hurt. Betrayed. _

_I swear when I'm a vampire I'm going make Emmett's life a living hell!_

"Okay, first of all, Esme and I want an apology." Carlisle said.

Six "Sorry's" we're mumbled and I looked at Carlisle, who's face showed less expression than a brick. He looked close to losing it soon, but I think Jasper was calming him, knowing if he blew, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I want a real apology, not mumbles!" Carlisle said, his voice rising in volume.

"We're really sorry Carlisle, Esme, things just got a bit out of hand here..." I trailed off when Carlisle fixed his gaze on me. He softened it a bit and said "Thankyou, Bella. Now, all of you sit down, and we will talk through this."

Silently everyone made there way to the table and sat with their partners. Except Edward and Rosalie who sat facing me and Emmett. Why did Emmett have to come and sit next to me? Dick!

Edward looked at Carlise refusing to look at us and Rose glared at Emmett, then me and repeat. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I fixed my gaze on Esme. She looked more upset now than angry. When everyone averted their attention to the head of the table, Carlisle, he began. "Okay, what happened?"

I kept quiet, as did Jasper, while everyone else shouted their stories. All I could hear was alot of profanities, "He started it!" and "She did it!" I kept my eyes on Carlisle, not wanting to see who was pointing accusations at me. He took in a big gulp of air, not that he needed it, and pinched the bridge of his nose. So _that's _probably where Edward gets it from. I sighed. _Edward..._

I looked over at him. He was now silent, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Emmett. He didn't notice as he was still trying to get out of the shit he caused.

"Alright! One at a time!" Carlisle finally said and everyone shut up.

"Edward, I think you should explain."

Edward then went on to tell Carlisle the prank Emmett and I planned. We both got a look from Carlisle and Esme for that, clearly them pinning the blame on us. Great. Now I was sulking, slouching in my seat, arms folded on my stomache and pouting like a child and Edward continued. Not that I care now, seeing as we we're getting the blame anyway. I looked at Emmett, who matched my posture. I chanced a glance at Rosalie, who was smirking at us. Whatever. Fucking bitch.

I don't hate Rosalie, but the way she is when something is done to her is pathetic. And it's not even true!

I looked at Alice and Jasper, who seemed uninterested, but made themselves look interested for Carlisle and Esme's sake.

Edward was now explaining how they turned the prank on us because Alice saw. Carlisle's eyes tightened at this and gave Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper a glare. Thank God _someone_ see's it wasn't just our fault!

Edward continued to explain what happened, thankfully leaving my seductive antics with the hose pipe out of the story.

He then got to interesting part. Why he attacked Emmett. I knew it had something to do with me making out with him, but apart from that I was clueless.

"Well, after Emmett dumped the paint on us from the balcony, he jumped down, thinking he was so God damn funny." Edward said glaring at Emmett. "Then he thought something, a memory..." He looked down then, looking like he would cry if that was possible. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what his reaction would be to me being near him.

"Go on, Son." Carlisle said, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

Edward went on, "He remembered Bella, saying something to him and then... Making out with him." Edward sobbed. Then a he roared, _loud_, jumped up from his chair and punched a hole in the wall. Esme flinched, but said nothing, seeing how upset he was.

My heart was breaking. How could he think I would do that to him? I felt tears running down my face and a sob broke out from my throat. I looked up at Edward, but he still wouldn't look at me.

Emmett went to say something, but Carlisle got there first. "Sit down, Edward. What was it she said to him?"

Edward looked at Carlisle in disbelief. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because, we need to know _everything._ It will help the situation alot more"

Edward took a deep breath. "Well, _he..._" he snarled, glaring at Emmett, "...Called Bella a klutz, and threw a stuffed bear at her. Then she walked up to him and said," He took a deep breath and I held mine "_'Stick and stones may break my bones, but-chains-and-whips-excite-me'_" he said the last part fast but I heard. I released the breath I was holding and laughed. That's when everyone, except for Edward, Carlisle and Esme, burst into loud guffaws.

They looked at us like we had all just sprouted extra heads and we all continued laughing.

Alice was the first to form words "Edward.." Chuckle "That's a..." Giggle "Song!" Then she exploded with laughter again.

Edward finally looked at me then, confusion all over his beautiful face.

Suddenly, Alice darted upstairs and five seconds later she was back, a CD in hand. I recognized the cover. I hope this will prove to him that Emmett was lying.

Alice put it in the CD player that was in the corner and I noticed it was, suprisingly, free of paint. She pressed play and the first track came on._ "Oh, na-na, come on!" _Rihanna's song, S&M, played throughout the dining room and Edward just looked more confused. It continued to play until... _"Stick's and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!" _Carlisle and Esme then joined our laughter, but not as loud and Edward let out relieved breath.

I smiled at him and tried to stop laughing.

"Edward, you really need to listen to more modern music, we could have saved ourselves alot of trouble!" Rosalie said, her laughing subsiding now.

Eventually, we all calmed down and Emmett explained what he had thought.

It turns out the little fucker had tweaked his 'memory' and made it look like I was saying them words to him. And then made it look like I made out with him!

"Emmett, your mind is fucked up." I said and then blushed realizing I had swore in front of my mother and father-in-law-to-be. They both just gave me small smiles.

I looked at Edward, but he wasn't there. Then I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, and I leaned into his cool embrace. "Sorry, love" He whispered in my ear, though everyone could hear him. "He made it look so real. I'm sorry for doubting you like that."

I sighed and said "Don't worry. I'm not angry at you, however..." I trailed off, glaring at Emmett. He grinned at me. "You _ever _pull anything like that again and I will beat your ass in front of every vampire you know when I'm a strong newborn." I promised.

"Pfftt! Yeah, right little girl, we will see!" He said.

_Yes, Emmy, we will._

"Well, just because that situation has been cleared up, don't think your getting away with demolishing my home!" Esme said.

"Or my clothes!" Alice added.

"Yes, we will think of a suitable punishment for all of you. But, for now you clean the house up the best you can. Edward, you take Bella home, seeing as there is nowhere for her to stay tonight" Carlisle said with authority that no-one would argue with.

Edward took my hand and led me outside to the garage. Edward walked me to my door, to open it as usual. Or so I thought... Instead he pinned me up against the door his arms on each side of me, trapping me. I looked into his faint gold eyes for a moment before they closed and his lips crushed down on mine. I immediatly reacted, threading my fingers through his hair, but not feeling the usual softness, but stickyness and dried paint. Oh well, I metally shrugged and continued the kiss, tugging his head closer to me.

He pulled away, and I whimpered missing the warmth his cool lips always brought.

He leaned his forehead against mine, our jagged breaths fanning across each others faces.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"It's not your fault" I said.

He went to say something, but I silenced him with my lips.

When I came up for a breath, he said "Come on, I'll take you home"

He pressed a firm kiss to my forehead and then opened my door for me.

I slid in and he shut my door and almost instantly was there, in the driver seat and peeling out of the garage

**EPOV**

As I sped out of the garage, I could hear all of my siblings thought's, moaning about me getting out of the cleaning and I almost smiled. But as I neared the end of the dirt road I heard Carlisle's thought's...

_"Don't think your getting out of it Edward, I want you back in 30 minutes." _

His thought's held a tone I would not disobey and I internally groaned at having to leave Bella when I had just accused her of cheating on me with my brother.

Though Emmett made it look so real. I _vow _to get him back for that, someday...

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	7. Blame

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.**

_**Previously**_

_His thought's held a tone I would not disobey and I internally groaned at having to leave Bella when I had just accused her of cheating on me with my brother._

_Though Emmett made it look so real. I vow to get him back for that, someday..._

**Blame**

**EPOV**

I didn't get much time with Bella to talk about today, I had 15 minutes to get home and even with my driving it would be close. I gave her a quick kiss and told her I may not be back tonight. She pouted and then sighed. Defeated. We said our goodbye's and I watched her run into her house, _in nothing but a paint covered shirt. _I listened for any thought's of neighbours who may have seen and would tell the Chief, but thankfully no-one saw. Once I saw she was safely inside her house, I peeled down the street, back to the mess I called home.

When I got back to the house, I found downstairs had been scrubbed of paint, there was just faded stains that I knew would never come off. We would have to redecorate. _Joy. _And most of the furniture was ruined, which meant shopping for more. I bet Alice will be happy. I listened to the thoughts of my family to see what I was going to be facing...

_"Edward is such a fucking idiot! Why didn't he just ask questions first, then act second! Now the house is ruined and we all have to face the consequences!" _That was Rosalie. Typical. Always shifting the blame to someone else so her _precious _husband won't get the blame.

_"I hope the punishment isn't too bad. I was just an innocent by-stander in this farce." _I do feel bad for Jasper, he will get punished even though he was barely involved. He could have done us all a favour and calmed Emmett and I though. Then again he was oblivious to what was actually happening.

_"Rest in peace, my beautiful babies. I'll miss you. Don't worry, your death was avenged. It will be worth whatever Carlisle has in store for me." _Alice. She really needs to end this wierd obsession she has with clothes. She acts like they are real people with feelings. I'm actually worried about her. Maybe Carlisle would agree to some sort of therepy for her...

_"Well that plan didn't turn out as well as we thought it would... Oh well, winding Eddie up was fun! 'Stick's and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!'" _He then imagined Rosalie doing a dance for him to that song. Naked. Ew. Brain. Is. Fried! Whatever, Emmett. You won't be seeing that for a _long time. _I smirked to myself.

"Edward, get up there and help!" I looked to Esme who had come downstairs, holding pieces of a smashed vase, looking heartbroken. _"This was a one of a kind piece. How could they?" _Her thoughts screamed, and I looked down. Ashamed.

"I'm so unbelieveably sorry about all of this, Esme." I said with sincerity. I still stared at the floor, shuffling my feet.

"What's done is done, Edward. Just... Go help clean up." Esme said quietly, I looked up to see her walking into the kitchen, I heard the bin open and what was left of the vase hitting the bottom.

I sighed and went up stairs. It was similar to downstairs, paint stained walls and floors. The only difference was the dents and holes in the walls. I peeked into Rosalie and Emmett's room and saw the gigantic hole in the wall leading in to Jasper and Alice's room. I sighed and looked at Rosalie trying to gather undamaged things from around the room. She looked up at me and glared. I glared back. "This is your fault" She sneered. "Whatever... Bitch." I muttered. She growled as I walked through the room and stood in the hole Emmett's hulking form had created. I was suddenly shoved hard into Jasper and Alice's room.

"Don't talk to my woman like that!" Emmett bellowed.

I turned slowly, eyebrow raised. "Hear that Rose? Your _his _woman. Does he have some ownership of you that we don't know of?" I asked over Emmett's shoulder.

She was suddenly there in, next to him, saying "No-one owns me. Especially not this big oaf. Now stop shit-stirring Edward and fuck off."

Emmett smirked at me, but it was soon gone when Rosalie said, "You can wipe that smile off your face! You can fuck off to! You..." She narrowed her eyes at him and then at me and continued "...And _him_, caused this. And that stupid little human too!"

_My _eyes narrowed then. "Rose..." I warned, my eyes daring her to carry on. She just huffed and went back to her room.

Emmett then followed her like a puppy, preparing to beg for forgivness. Ha! Rose isn't forgiving him for a while! Unlucky, Brother!

I walked further into the mess that was Jasper and Alice's room and noticed all of their things had been sorted through and now they were lounging on the bed, the only thing untouched by rubble, Alice leaning against Jasper's chest. When they noticed me, they both gave me small smile which I returned.

"Edward, if you get your room sorted out, you can go see Bella. I've already seen that we're having the family meeting tomorrow, I just don't know what Carlisle plan for us is. He's being indecisive." Alice pouted. I searched through his thoughts...

_"If you respect me, as your father, Edward, you will get out of my head and wait, just like everyone else." _

I sighed and tuned him out. "I'm going to my room. I really need to be with Bella after today's events."

"Okay" Jasper and Alice mumbled already lost in each others company again. I grabbed a bucket of water and a scrubbing brush and I bolted upstairs.

Well, at least there was no rubble here. I grabbed the scrubbing brush and rushed around my room cleaning as much as I could, as fast as I could. I was done in 30 minutes.

_"We left the dining room for you Edward. Seeing as you didn't do anything downstairs." _Rosalie thought poisonously.

Whatever. I went to the dining room and got started. Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle weren't around so I didn't have to face more of their dissapointment. I finished in record time and it was now 10pm.

I grinned at the clock, knowing Bella would still be awake now.

I was now running through the forest, feeling the wind in my hair. It was so exhilarating! The one thing I didn't, _couldn't, _despise about what I was, was my speed. It was better than any car I've owned.

I reached Bella's house and was now purched on the tree outside her window. She was in her sweats and holey t-shirt. And she'd never looked more beautiful.

**BPOV**

It was now 10:03pm and I was giving up on the idea that Edward may be back tonight.

As soon as I had got in my house, I had jumped straight in the shower getting all the crap off me and changed into my favourite sweats and holey t-shirt. I then went and made dinner for me and Charlie. He asked about my day and I told him I was at the Cullen's for a while, not telling him the full details of my day.

He had raised an eyebrow at this and asked "Is that all?" I was anxious instantly. "Yes." I had squeaked.

"Uh huh. So, you know nothing about the paint fight that ruined Carlisle and Esme's home?" He'd asked. I had then choked on my mouthful of food. Charlie patted my back a couple of times and offered me some water. I gulped it down until my airways we're clear and I then organised my breathing.

Once Charlie saw I wasn't going to choke to death he had sat back and down and said "Well?"

"Yes, I was there. It was kinda my fault as well as everyone else's. How did you find out?" I'd asked.

He cleared his throat "Carlisle called me at the station. He told me what happened, and that he is going to think of a suitable punishment for all of you. He asked for my permission to include you and I agreed, seeing as I'm no good at this type of thing." He had grinned at me, while I stared at him in betrayal. _Why did he agree? _I'd thought. _Stupid, old man! _

When he saw my expression, he put his hands up, palms facing me. "Hey! Don't give me the stink eye! You also ruined their home! You said so yourself, so I think it is acceptable for Carlisle and Esme to be involved in punishing you. He promised it would be anything to terrilble." He had put his hands down then and said "_Chill, Bells." _

My glaring had faded and I'd sighed. "I know, Dad. Sorry. I'll do whatever it is they say. I didn't exactly respect their home much today."

We finished our dinner in comfortable silence. I had then excused myself, saying goodnight to Charlie and going to my room. But not before saying to him "Dad." He had looked up from his paperwork, "Don't ever say _chill _again." I grinned at him and he gave a throaty chuckle back.

"Sure, Bells. Goodnight." He replied as I went up to my room, settling on my bed with my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights._

And now here I am, with nothing to do, my book finished _again_ and my bed too big without Edward in it. I lay down and sighed. Not a mintute later...

TAP, TAP, TAP!

On my window. He's here! I don't know why he doesn't just come in. Like I'd turn him away. I jumped up and let him, and we lay down on my bed. My head on his chest, him stroking my hair.

We stayed like that all night. We spoke for a while about what happened and decided on it being Emmett's fault, seeing as the prank which I thought up, happened outside of the house.

I fell asleep content in Edward's arms, dreading the events of the next day, wondering what Carlisle had in store for us...

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	8. 9 Till 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' dude, Steph does, yo! I also don't own the 9 Till 5 song either. :)**

**Also.. I need to a disclaimer for the previous chapter where I used Rocky Horror songs. So here it is: I DO NOT own The Rocky Horror Picture Show songs :)**

**I put them in because I really couldn't get them out of my head when I was writing, so I put them into Emmett's for Eddie to have a listen to :)**

_**Previously **_

_We stayed like that all night. We spoke for a while about what happened and decided on it being Emmett's fault, seeing as the prank which I thought up, happened outside of the house._

_I fell asleep content in Edward's arms, dreading the events of the next day, wondering what Carlisle had in store for us..._

**9 Till 5**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. I frowned and realised then that sun was shining through my window. I sighed. He must have had to leave incase someone saw him jumping out of my window. _Hey, I could have told them I was throwing discoballs and diamonds out of my window... Right? Sure Bella, that's believable._

I jumped up out of bed and headed to my door, to prepare for my impending doom at the Cullen's home, when I noticed a note pinned to it.

_Bella,_

_I had to leave. Obviously. You know why. _

_Anyway, be at my house for noon, leave at about 11 o'clock seeing as you'll have to drive that pile of scrap you call a truck. I don't know why you won't just let me buy you a new car. _

_I love you,_

_Edward._

I smiled as I read the note, chuckling at his desperate attempts to persuade me to let him buy me a new car. If I don't give in when he does the smoldering, dazzling thing, I certainly won't give in when he asks in a note. I put the note into my desk draw where I keep all the notes Edward has wrote for me and glanced at the clock. _Shit! _It's 10.45._ How the hell did I manage to sleep that long?_

I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, had a pee, and dragged a brush through the tangles that sat on my head and dashed to bedroom. I grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a black long sleeved top and shoved them on, along with my Converse. Alice will kill me and probably re-dress me when I get there. I grabbed my black hoodie incase it wasn't as warm as it looked out there and dashed downstairs. It was now 11.05 so I left the house on an empty stomache.

I drove the Cullen house, pushing my poor truck to 55, knowing Carlisle's mood won't be any better if he has to wait.

I reached the Cullen house 5 minutes early and breathed a sigh of relief. Before I even had time to open the door, it was opened for me and I was pulled out. I was immediatly pressed against Edward's chest, his face nuzzled into my neck.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" He mumbled, his head still buried in my hair.

"How did yo- Alice." I shook my head, suprised how much she actually see's.

"I slept in, you should have woke me before you left."

"I left early, love. You need your sleep." He said lifting his head to look at me.

My breath caught in my throat, like it always does when he looks down at me, his eyes piercing into mine.

"I know." I breathed.

He leant down to my face and kissed me slowly. My arms acted of their own accord and raised up so my fingers could tangle in his hair. We barely started kissing when Alice yelled "Stop smooching and get in the house! Bella needs to eat and your lips aren't giving her the nutrition she needs, Edward!"

Edward growled against my lips and reluctantly pulled away, and I let out a small whimper.

"Alice, that nutrition was perfectly fine thank you!" I yelled, glaring at her small form, stood on the porch with her arms crossed over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed, knowing everyone heard me.

"Whatever, Bella. I need you to eat. Now!" She said, as she turned on her heel, and gracefully skipped back into the house.

"Why does she need me to eat?" I asked Edward, who took my hand and led me towards the house.

He sighed. "Carlisle's being indecisive so she can't see what he's going to do with us. She wants to know as soon as possible. God, knows why. No matter what he decides it won't be something we will enjoy. She keeps getting flashes of some sort of factory, then old people, and a hospital. The only explanation is he's going to make us get a job. We just don't know what it will be."

"Why don't you just read his mind?" I asked. It was the most obvious thing to do.

"He said, if I respect him as my father, I would stay out of his head. And I do, so I am" He shrugged.

I frowned. _Well dang! I'm curious too. I really don't want to have to work. Working at Newton's was bad enough. Though, that probably had more to do with Mike than the work_...

We were now inside the house now, entering the kitchen and Esme was setting down a plate with a omlet on it. It smelled like cheese and bacon. My stomache snarled. I practially ran to the plate, being careful not to trip, and started swallowing down the food. After my fifth bite, I remembered I wasn't alone.

I swallowed my mouthful down, and said "Esme, this is amazing! Thank you." I smiled at her.

She walked over to me with a glass of juice, returning the smile and saying, "Your welcome, dear. It was really no trouble."

I had few mouthfuls left and I could see Alice out the corner of my eye, watching me and bouncing in her seat.

I smirked and started cutting up my food, _slowly, _and putting into my mouth and chewing even slower. I saw her face drop and change into a glare.

I looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Bella, I _will_ feed you myself if you don't hurry up." She said slowly and menacingly.

I kept the smile. "Alice, if I eat too fast, I'll get indigestion. Is that was you want?" I dropped the smile and put on the sad, puppy face and looked at her. She kept glaring.

"Okay, okay." I said, putting my hands up, I scooped up the last few pieces and put them into my mouth, chewing at a normal pace. I grabbed my juice, jumped up from the stool, swallowed the last bit of omlet and said "Done!"

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

She linked her arm through mine and steered us toward the dining room.

The room was still a mess of course, but you could tell they had tried their hardest to clean as much as they could. I then felt guilty for not helping.

We went and sat at the table, Alice joined Jasper, who smiled at me and I gave a small smile and wave back. Edward steered me to the seats facing Rosalie and Emmett. They we're in a heavy make-out session, so I didn't greet them and simply grimaced at the gross sight.

I was just about to ask where Carlisle and Esme were, when they entered the room. We all looked at them, minus Rose and Em, who hadn't noticed them. Carlisle cleared his throat and they jumped apart, Rose smoothing her hair down and Emmett trying to scrub the lipstick off his mouth. I coughed a laugh and got glare from both of them.

Carlisle then began. "Okay, so I've been thinking about different ways to punish all of you, within reason." He said glancing at me. "And I've decided you are all going to get a job. Working at..." He paused, probably switching decisions to confuse Alice, "...Spears Engineering!" He finished

I frowned. _Me? Working at an engineering company? What do I even do? _

"It's a factory on the border of Port Angeles and Forks. It makes metal plates that get put into cars. It is quite a dangerous place at times, so Jasper and Bella will be in the office, whilst the rest of you will be down in the factory." He smiled, while the rest of us just stared.

Alice was the first to speak, "Bu- But... What if I break a nail? I can't work there! Please, no Carlisle!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, your nails are stronger than the metal we'll be working with, _you _are most likely to break the metal." Edward said, which made her narrow his eyes at him.

"Alice, no arguments. You all start on monday." Carlisle said.

**EPOV **

Alice sighed, defeated. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. Bella wouldn't have the worst job to do, so I really wasn't too bothered. Emmett seemed excited and Rose felt the same as Alice, but knew speaking up wouldn't help. Jasper was just worried about someone getting a paper cut. _Haha, very fucking funny, Jasper. _

"You will be working nine o'clock until five o'clock" Carlisle said, which made Emmett sing in his head _"Working 9 'till 5, what a way to make a livin'!" _Great. He will have that in his head all day now, and will annoy the hell out of me.

"How did we get the jobs? Doesn't the owner need to interview us or anything?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"When I spoke to her she told me it was pretty complex, all you really have to do is put the metal into a machine, press a pedal or a button, and once the machine has done its work, take the metal out and repeat. She said no interviews or qualifications we're needed. And as for the office work, I'm sure using a scanner will be simple for you" Carlisle said and smiled at all of us before leaving the room. Esme did the same and left behind him.

"Well, this is going to be so much fucking fun." Rosalie said sarcastically.

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend went by faster than I liked and before I knew it, it was Monday morning and I was in Edward's car with Edward, Alice and Jasper, driving at top speed to Spears Engineering.

We were nearing the border of Forks and Port Angeles, when suddenly a green motorbike zoomed past us and overtook us. Edward, always wanting to be the fastest, tried to swerve around him, but he followed his movement, blocking him. I shot him a look and he slowed down, knowing his driving scared me when he _wasn't _trying to win a race.

The motorcyclist lifted his hand up, covered with a black fingerless glove, and gave us the middle finger. The nail was painted green. My mouth dropped, Edward glared and Alice and Jasper giggled. He then did a wheeley on the bike and increased his speed, turning left a little bit up the road.

"That's the turning for Spears'" Edward said.

Hmm... Maybe we can meet the mysterious cyclist and shake his hand for thwarting Edward.

We pulled into the car park, then waited until Emmett and Rose pulled up in the humongous jeep next to us.

We all got out and looked over to the green bike parked a couple of spaces down. The guy had his hood up and had his back to us, leaning on the the bike seat. I could hear the music from his earphones from here and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, we saw that little display from him with you, Eddie, can I go congratulate him?" Emmett asked while the rest of us coughed laughs.

"No, Emmett." Edward growled, steering us to the door. Luckily, it was slightly open and we could get in without the code for the lock, seeing as we didn't know it yet.

When we got inside we were shown to the locker rooms by Graham, he told us his name a million times, and he told us to get a pair of overalls. Jasper and I reminded him we were in the office and he just told us to dordle around until the buzzer went at nine o'clock and meet him in the offices, seeing as we were early. Edward kissed me goodbye as he went to the boys locker room and I followed behind Alice and Rose.

As we walked into the room I heard some girls giggling. We rounded the corners and saw our worst nightmare. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They stopped laughing and looked at us, shock the dominant feature on their faces. Behind them I could see Angela Weber stepping into her overalls.

She looked up, caught my eye and smiled. "Bella! What are you doing here? Well I know why your here, but, wow!" She had finally got into her overalls and ran over to me with no shoes on and hugged me. I hugged her back, glad to see her again. I didn't realise how much I missed her.

I gave a quick wave to Jess, studiously ignored Lauren and asked Angela where the overalls were. She showed us to them and Alice and Rosalie picked through them, looking for a pair they thought were 'hygenic enough'. They we're vampires, they couldn't get ill. Even a human wouldn't get ill off dirty overalls. I rolled my eyes and turned to Angela.

"Are you not getting a pair?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm in the office. I'm accident prone. I'll probably take my fingers off within thirty seconds." I said, she laughed and I joined in.

Just as our laughter subsided, the locker room door opened and the hooded guy walked in. _Isn't this the girls locker room? _I thought to myself. He walked over to his locker just as Jessica and Lauren burst into another fit of giggles.

The guy sighed and took his hood down.

It turns out the _guy _was actually a girl. When her hood came down, it revealed her red hair. It was hard to describe the colour, it was like a bloody red, but brighter? I don't know, but it was amazing. She unzipped her hoodie and took it off to show that her red hair reached her backside, it was thick, layered, with natural waves to it and shined in the light, considering how heavily dyed it was. She wore black skinny jeans, with black military boots on her feet, and white t-shirt that rose up to reveal her stomache and a tattoo of a cross and roses on the bottom of her back. I was mesmorized. She opened her locker which said _loser _in black marker on the front of it. I looked at Jess and Lauren who were clearly the culprits, as they were still giggling at it. _Stupid bitches. _I tutted at them.

The girl shut her locker then and looked at me. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, which were a stark contrast against her tan skin and red hair. If it weren't for her eyes, I would have thought she was a vampire. She was just as beautiful as Alice or Rosalie. _And there's another hit on my self-esteem, _I thought.

I smiled warmly at her, and she returned it, but then looked down quickly and walked around the corner with her things in her hands, her eyes always facing downwards.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! I couldn't shut up! haha :D**

**Anyways R&R! :D**

**Cherry x**


	9. Alone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, just the plot and the new people you will meet in this chapter ;D **

**OMG, OMG, OMG! I got my first review! Ahh! I can't stop smiling, I'm soooo happy! Thank you TonksBella ! I hope I'm not too boring! :D**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

_**Previously **_

_The girl shut her locker then and looked at me. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, which were a stark contrast against her tan skin and red hair. If it weren't for her eyes, I would have thought she was a vampire. She was just as beautiful as Alice or Rosalie._ And there's another hit on my self-esteem,_ I thought. _

_I smiled warmly at her, and she returned it, but then looked down quickly and walked around the corner with her things in her hands, her eyes always facing downwards._

**Alone**

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella goodbye and made my way to the boys locker room with Emmett and Jasper. We found the overalls easily and put them on, except Jasper who just stood there, still worrying about paper cuts. I'm starting to think he's serious and not just trying to take the piss.

I couldn't help the small chuckle at Emmett trying to get his arm into his overall. It was the biggest one and his broad shoulders still wouldn't fit. They would end up ripping through with the smallest movement. He tried for about five minutes before giving up and settling for tying it round his waist. He would probably end up ruining his shirt, but it was the only option.

We then looked around for spare lockers which we found easily. I shoved my jacket in and shut it. I decided to wait around to see if the guy on the bike would come in, but he didn't show.

Someone _more _interesting showed though. I caught his scent as he caught mine.

_Vampire, _we thought at the same time.

He looked over to me, Jazz and Emmett and gulped. He was quite small for a vampire, maybe a bit smaller than me, but his lean frame gave him more height. He looked around 18. He had dark blonde hair, and green contact lenses in. _I wonder what colour is underneath, I can't see him being vegetarian... _I thought.

_Shit, they're vampires. I hope they don't try anything. I'm not here for a fight..._ I heard his thoughts say.

Jazz and Em had obviously registered he was vampire as well and were watching him warily.

I nudged them, giving a look that said 'cool it' and they immediatley relaxed and turned to me. Waiting for me to say something.

I sighed. The guy was still looking at us, fear in his eyes, "Look," I said, "you know what we are, we know what you are. We aren't looking for a fight or anything, we're just here to work, just like you. I'm Edward Cullen, this is Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen, my brothers." I motioned to them as I said their names. "And you are?" I asked.

"Nick. Nick Spears." He extended his hand and we all shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Jasper said politley, while Emmett looked at him menicingly.

"Emmet. Stop." I said, throwing him a look.

He immediatley stopped scaring him and grinned at him saying, "Sorry."

Nick just gave a nervous chuckle.

I wondered for a moment if he was the motorcyclist from before, but noticed his nails had no nail varnish on them.

"Do you guys know where your going? What you're supposed to be doing?" Nick asked.

We all shook our heads, no.

"Well, Melissa will probably be down there waiting for you. She's the owners neice, she shows everyone the ropes seeing as she knows everything about this place. She's worked here since it opened." He informed us. I saw her in his head, she was a beautiful girl, for a human. She had red hair that came down to her waist and tan skin. She had an italian look to her. She could have passed for a vampire, if it weren't for her sky blue eyes, which were what Nick was now lingering on.

"Is Melissa your mate?" I blurted out. I was curious about his feelings towards her. In his thoughts he looked at her with so much love, like soul mates look at each other. Like Bella and I look at each other.

"Oh. Um, no." He stuttered. "Uh, erm, why would you ask that?" He asked.

"Just asking, your thoughts screamed 'soul mates' at me." I said then, added, "I'm a mind reader. Sorry for the intrusion." I said apologetically.

He seemed suprised. "That's awesome. Uh, could you not mention what I thought to anyone? Especially Melissa." He practically begged. _Why?_ I wondered.

I decided not to pry anymore and just said, "Okay."

He looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you, Eddie." Then smirked at me and left the room.

I turned to Emmett who was in hysterics.

"You told him to call me that." I accused.

"Of course I did! Your face was priceless!" He said and then burst into another round of laughter.

Jasper just looked at me, smiling politly, holding in his chuckles. I growled and made my way out of the door, Em and Jasper following behind me. I stood next to the door for the girls locker room, when three boys charged past us. But not just any three boys. It was Mike, Tyler and Ben.

Ben saw me, skidded to a stop and back tracked until he was in front of me.

"Hi, Edward." He said, while trying to breath, "How are you? What are you doing here? Never mind. I'm late. We'll talk later. See ya!" And with that he raced into the locker room, after Mike and Tyler.

_Why, oh why is Mike friggin' Newton here? _I asked in my head. My day just got worse. Though it's nice to know I can have a catch up with Ben. I wonder if Angela is here...

I wondered no more as Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela walked out in their dark blue overalls. When they notcied me I tuned into their thoughts...

_Oh my god! I look a mess and Edward Cullen is here! Damn it! I should have known when I saw Bella. What am I going to do? _Jessica. Is it possible to go deaf from someones thoughts being too loud?

_Well, well, well. Look what Santa brought for me! He hasn't changed one bit! Oh! And his brothers are here. This will be fun, I'm sure to have one of them in my arms soon. I've got my vest top on and push up bra on today. Maybe I could get to hot down in the factory... _Lauren. She is so vile. And delirious! How could she think we would ever go near her? We all had our beautiful, _classy _wives, or soon-to-be wives.

_Oh Edward, Emmett and Jasper are here too! This is great! I can't wait to have a catch up with them all. I would have to ditch Lauren and Jess for 10 minutes during dinner though. Ew, so gross. Lauren is practically drooling! And Jess looks like she's choking. Should I give her the Heimlich? Oh, it's fine, she's breathing again. _Angela. I love her mind, she has always noticed us and our looks but never thinks of the disturbing things Lauren and Jessica do. And she's Bella's friend, which makes me like her even more.

"Hi Edward!" Jess squeaked in a preppy cheerleader voice. Ugh! It's school all over again.

"Jessica, Lauren." I nodded to each of them. They smiled, what I think was supposed to be a flirtatious smile, and giggled.

I turned to Angela, "Hey, Angela. How are you?" I asked her. Lauren and Jessica looked annoyed. Good.

"I'm fine thank you. And you?" She replied.

"I'm very good thank you. The wedding is soon, so I'm excited for that as well." I smiled at her, and she returned it. I saw Jess and Lauren pull a face at the mention of the wedding. Hopefully they will get the message.

"Oh, yes. My father is honoured to marry you both, by the way. Anyway, I will come for a proper chat at dinner with all of you, but right now I need to get down there." She sighed.

"Of course. See you." I said as she walked towards the stairs leading to the factory, Jessica and Lauren trailing behind, looking disgruntled.

"Man! Them two are so annoying!" Emmett said when they were out of ear shot. "I like Angela though. She's cool."

"Yeah." Jasper agreed, "Jessica and Lauren nearly killed me with their lust though. It was fighting off the disgust I was trying to send them, for crying out loud!" He said, shaking his head.

I just chuckled.

Then the door to the girls locker room opened to reveal my personal miracle. Then Emmett's. And finally Jasper's. We all took our partners into our arms.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a kiss. I loved it. _Can't this be the work I have to do? Please? Someone? _

She released me and I sighed. Then I thought of something.

"Bella?" She looked back up at me, telling me to go on with her eyes.

"Please be careful with the paper. Don't get a paper cut." I whispered, though everyone could hear me.

She pulled back to glare at me, as did Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were making out. Again.

"Not funny, Edward." Alice said, still glaring.

"I'm not joking." I said looking back at Bella, who was still glaring at me.

A siren rang then, it sounded a bit like a war siren, but not as loud and only lasted three seconds.

"Come on, Jasper. We need to go." Bella said, looking to Jasper who kissed Alice one more time and walked off with Bella towards the offices down the hall.

I looked after them, my jaw almost touching the floor.

"Alice, I wasn't joking or anything. I was serious. Jasper has been worrying about it since he found out he would be in the office!" I said, defending myself.

"Don't worry she's just feigning annoyance, as is Jasper." Alice informed me.

_Naughty Bella! _I thought, and then smiled to myself.

"Well, come on!" Emmett boomed "I want to work!"

We all just looked at him as if he just said 'I want to be gay!'

We made our way downstairs, through some double doors and found ourselves surrounded by machines. Some were big, some were small. And they all looked _easy._

We walked further into the factory and noticed more openings to other rooms with _more _machines in.

Suddenly, a small girl, maybe a little taller than Alice, walked up to us. Melissa. I knew her from Nick's thought's.

She took a look at all of us, then shock crossed her face.

_Vampires. _She thought.

_How the hell did she know that?_ I tried searching her mind, but she had composed herself and was back to the task at hand.

"Erm, hi. I'm Melissa." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice said happily. Melissa smiled at her, then we all took turns in introducing ourselves and while she continued smiling at us all.

She didn't seem bothered by the fact that we were vampires, no other thoughts about what we were even crossed her mind.

After the intorductions were over she showed us around the factory, telling us who people were. I gave Nick a small wave when she told us who he was. I noticed her eyes linger on him for a moment longer before moving on. We told her who we knew from school, which she grimaced at.

_Great. _She thought sarcastically. _They will tell these lot to hate me as well now. _

I was confused. With her beauty, I would have thought she would have too many friends.

She put us all on machines, showed us the basics and said when the manger came in after dinner, she would introduce us so we knew who to go to if our machine broke down.

"I can fix them up for you myself when they're not around." She said. She had put us all on machines next to each other thankfully.

"You all know what you doing, right?" She checked with us. We all nodded at her and said thank you. She nodded back "Give me a shout if you have any problems." And with that walked to a machine opposite ours and began her work.

We were told by Melissa that we had to wear gloves and ear plugs for protection. She gave us a look that clearly said 'I know you don't need them, but you'll have to use them'.

We got to work then. Our machines were all similar. We placed the round metal plate in, pressed a pedal, which released a heavy weight down onto it. We then had to take it out. The middle had been cut out into a smaller circle leaving the outside of the plate with holes in. I piled both parts into seperate piles and repeated.

It was an hour later and I was bored. I _never _get bored. Emmett, was obviously beyond bordem now, as were the rest. Emmett was dancing along to the music coming from the earphones Melissa had in.

"Emmett, stop it! You look retarded!" Rosalie hissed, knowing he would hear.

He face fell and he carried on doing his work.

Thankfully, thirty minutes later the siren went off signaling that it was time for our fifteen minute break. Melissa had explained the timetable when we were on the tour of the factory.

Melissa came over to us, "How is it?" She asked.

"Bori-" Emmett began, but I cut him off "It was great." I lied smoothly. Or so I thought...

"No, it's not. It's fucking boring." She said, seeing through my lie.

Emmett guffawed.

"It really is! How do you do it?" Alice asked, actually sounding worn out.

"You get used to it." Melissa shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you to the canteen." She said walking back towards the stairs. As she turned, she ran her hand through the back of her hair, and I noticed her nails. They were painted green. So she's the culprit. I glared at the back of her head until I felt Alice nudge me, mouthing "What's your problem?"

"She was on the motorbike" I mouthed back, pointing to Melissa.

"Oh." Was all she mouthed and then smirked at me.

I decided to put my face straight incase she turned around and saw that I was glaring at her for something that wasn't really a big deal.

We followed her past the locker rooms, past the offices towards the door at the end of hall.

We walked in and found Bella and Jasper in the far corner already seated at a table. They grinned when we walked in and we made our over to them. Melissa, moved towards the table in the other far corner, isolated from our group and the group made up of Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Lauren and Jessica, who were seated next the empty table next ours. Keeping a space between us. Good. A few other workers filed in who's names I knew but didn't really care about. They all took seats in the middle of the canteen.

I watched Melissa curiously, looking for anyone who was going to join her, but no-one did.

She was looking at her iPhone lovingly. _What was she looking at?_ I decided to take a peek.

In her mind I could see she was looking at picture of a woman, a man and a small child that I recognized as Melissa, only her hair wasn't red, but mousey brown.

The woman had blonde hair similar to Jaspers, and the man had dark brown hair. The man had green eyes and the woman eyes were a replica of Melissa's. They must be her parents.

He thoughts gave off a feeling of longing, she missed them. She felt alone. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that. While the rest of my family chatted about what working was like, I studied her more. She didn't just feel alone, she was alone. Her parents were dead. I don't know how, when or why, but I vowed to find out.

Something occured to me then. I'm sure Nick said she was the niece of the owner. _If she had her Aunt, why did feel like she was on her own?_ I wondered.

I could hear the thoughts of the jerks from Forks High, minus Angela and Ben. They didn't like Melissa. They thought she was a freak. Any easy target for their teasing and maliciousness. Angela and Ben felt no resentment towards her, just sympathy for the way their 'friends' treated her. They kept considering inviting her over, but decided against it each time knowing she would decline.

The buzzer rang then, which meant we had to go back to work. Bella quickly apologized for her act before and I just smiled lovingly, kissed her and left. Counting down the seconds until I could see her again at dinner.

**A/N: Okay. I know this sounds like it's going to turn into a Melissa/Edward story. So I promise you now, it's not. I hope you still have faith, whoever is reading.**

**I promise the other chapters won't revolve around the working side of things, but more about what happens at Spears', and the only time other machines will be explained is if it's significant to the story. **

**Next update will most likely be tomorrow as I don't have work the next day! Yay! You may even get two chapters! :D**

**R&R :D **

**Cherry x**


	10. Tough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own Melissa, Nick and the plot :D**

_**Previously **_

_I could hear the thoughts of the jerks from Forks High, minus Angela and Ben. They didn't like Melissa. They thought she was a freak. Any easy target for their teasing and maliciousness. Angela and Ben felt no resentment towards her, just sympathy for the way their 'friends' treated her. They kept considering inviting her over, but decided against it each time knowing she would decline._

_The buzzer rang then, which meant we had to go back to work. Bella quickly apologized for her act before and I just smiled lovingly, kissed her and left. Counting down the seconds until I could see her again at dinner. _

**Tough**

**MelissaPOV**

I watched as Edward kissed the human goodbye before going back down to the factory. Is she there willingly, unlike me? Or does she want to be there?

The way she looks at Edward tells me it's the latter. I sighed and got up, making my way to the stairs.

I was at the top of the stairs when I felt a hard shove from behind me. "What the fuck?" I yelled.

If I didn't have good reflexes and caught the banister, I would have fell down the _steel _steps.

"Get a move on!" A naisily voice said from behind me. Lauren.

"You stupid bitch! Do you even realise how fucking dangerous that was?" I turned around and screamed. Is she fucking stupid? I could have died if I actually fell.

"Whatever, freak. Move." And with that she shoved past me, her other minions following behind.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" The girl I know as Angela said, running up to me, her boyfriend, Ben, behind her, concern in his eyes.

She put her hand on my shoulder and bent down to eye level with me. _Man, she's tall!_

"Yeah, fine. Just a little shocked I think. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I said, my heart beating steadily again now.

"Oh, good." She said straightening back up. "I'm sorry about Lauren, she's just..." She trailed off, not knowing what word to use.

"A bitch." I finished for her.

She smiled a little. "Yeah. She's not even my friend really, I more closer to Jess which means being near Lauren unfortunatley." She sighed. I like Angela, she never did anything to me to make me feel like shit, unlike those other jerks.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need some water or anything?" Ben asked, still looking concerned. I like him too. He and Angela are made for each other.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you, both of you." I smiled genuinly at them both.

"Come on. Let's get down there." I said as I trudged down the stairs, Angela and Ben behind me.

**EPOV**

_What a stupid bitch! _I thought.

I saw everything that happened at the top of the stairs through Mike's thoughts. She could have killed Melissa if her reflexes weren't good enough. I wanted to go back, to scream at Lauren and tell her what complete and utter moron she is, but I knew that wouldn't help. I made sure to scare the shit out of her when she walked past me though. I gave her the best vampire glare I could, without being too obvious. She gave a little squeak of fear and scurried off to her machine, the other rats following her.

I could hear Melissa, Angela and Ben coming down the stairs and I thanked whoever was out there for sending someone like Angela to earth. She really was a saint.

Melissa was now going back to her machine. _I bet all the vamps know what happened, and had a huge laugh at my expense. _She thought. My head snapped round to look at her. _Oooh, looks like someone is a mind reader _she thought looking straight at me.

_So you read minds? _She asked, I gave a slight nod.

_Huh, thats a pretty cool gift. _She thought. _I'm guessing you saw what just happened then? _

I nodded again. _Bet you couldn't contain your laughter, huh? _She thought bitterly.

I just shook my head fast and growled, turning to my machine.

"By the way Melissa knows what we are and knows I'm a mind reader." I said low to everyone.

"What?" Rosalie hissed, "How the hell does she know?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out. I'm betting she knows Nick is a vampire too." I said.

"Who's Nick?" Alice asked.

"He's a vampire we met before, surely you've caught his scent?" I said.

"We have, we just thought nothing of it." Rosalie replied.

"There's something going on here and we need to know what." I said.

"Okay. So we interrogate Melissa at dinner?" Emmett said.

"No, Emmett. We need to be careful about this, we don't know how much she knows, who she knows and so on." I warned him.

_Hey! Mr. Mind Reading Vampire! You listening? _I turned to Melissa to show her I was listening. _I'm guessing you need a chat with me about everything, yes? _I nodded.

_Okay, when I go for a fag at dinner, you and your family come with me. No-one else smokes, so we'll have privacy. _I nodded again. Anyone watching would think I had a twitch or something.

_And stop nodding, you look like you've got a twitch or something. _I nearly nodded again but instead looked at her as she grinned at me, I smiled back and carried on working.

"Melissa wants to talk to us at dinner, so just follow us when we get up to leave, okay?" I said.

I got four mumbled yes's back and then continued my work.

The time for dinner to come round passed mercifully quick and now we were sat in the canteen. All of us had no food in front of us, except Bella. There weren't enough people here to get away with pretending to eat. We were all sat with our other halves, chatting quietly. I could hear Alice filling Jasper in, explaing the situation with Melissa. I looked over at her, she was sat in her usual spot, eating hot fresh pasta in tomato sauce. It smelled revolting, almost as bad as Bella's cheese sandwich, which she didn't seem to be enjoying.

"If I knew there was a kitchen, I would have brought something hot to make." She grumbled.

"Do you want me to do a run into Port Angles for something hot?" I asked.

"Oh, no. No thanks. You will go overboard and end up buying me the most expensive meal, from the most expensive resturant. I'll be fine with these, I'll bring something better tomorrow." She grinned at me taking a bite from her sandwich.

I slumped in my seat. _Why does she never let me buy her anything? Even food! _

I watched Melissa, she had finished her food and was looking at her phone again. I decided not to intrude.

She must have felt me looking at her because she looked up at me. She scanned her eyes around our table and landed on Bella.

_Can you ask your pet to hurry up. I need a smoke._

I nearly growled at her, but instead settled for glaring.

_Sorry! I don't know what for exactly, but sorry! _Her thoughts exclaimed.

_Ha! Even Edward Cullen doesn't like Melissa, and he's a freak himself. What the hell does Bella even see in him? _I heard Mike's thoughts say when he noticed me glaring at Melissa.

_Now_ I growled, looking straight at him. I saw him gulp and turn away from me, sparking up a conversation with Tyler.

I leaned into Bella and whispered "Love, you know Melissa? The red head over there?" She had a mouthful of food, so she just nodded at me.

"Well, she knows we're vampires." I said even quieter. She choked on her mouthful of food, banging her fist on her chest. Her face was beet red, so I lightly tapped her back, not wanting to hurt her, mumbling my apologies.

When she had cleared her airways she took a gulp of soda and looked at me, wide-eyed.

"What?" She whispered loudly. "How?"

"That's what were about to find out." I said motioning to Melissa, who was heading towards the stairs.

"Well, come on!" She said standing up.

"Do you not want to finish your food?" I asked.

"No, I lost my appetite." She mumbled grabbing my hand, tugging me, urging me to get up.

I let her pull me up and the rest followed us out.

Once we got outside, I followed Melissa's scent round the corner of the buliding where a small smoking area was. I saw Melissa, sat on a bench, smoking a cigarette.

She heard our approach and looked up at us.

**MPOV**

When I heard them coming I looked up to see them all looking at me curiously.

I stood up. "So... First question?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"How do you know what we are?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "My Aunt. The owner of this place, is a vampire. Though she has red eyes after she's hunted, I'm guessing your diet is different by the looks of your eyes." She said.

"Yes, they hunt animals instead of humans." The brunette human said proudly. "I'm Bella, by the way." She added, smiling at me.

"Melissa." I said, smiling back at her. I looked around at the rest of them and caught Emmett's eye. He looked at me evilly.

"Emmett, I'm not scared of you. Any of you. Vampires _do not _scare me. So drop that look, you look stupid." I said. It was true. I knew vampires were fast, strong and could hurt or kill me in a second. But I wasn't afraid, physical pain didn't bother me and death would be welcome the way my life is at the moment.

Emmett glared at me for a second and then smiled.

"What's your full name?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time.

"Erm, that's random." I chuckled. "It's Melissa Alice Brandon. But I prefer Mel." I smiled at her. She sucked in a shocked breath. Jasper looked at her, giving her a look that said 'we'll talk about it later'. She nodded and composed herself. I was confused.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Jasper asked me, taking a step closer.

"Anything you could do to me doesn't scare me. Hurt me, I won't feel it. I don't know why, look at all my tattoo's and piercings." I said motioning to myself. "I have these to test my pain barrier. And still nothing. Kill me, I'll welcome death. Change me, I don't care. My life couldn't possibly get any worse as it is." I said quietly, looking down.

"Anyways, I'm not getting into my life story. Tell me something." I said, taking a drag of my cigarette

They thought for a minute, so I sat back down, waiting, rolling my tongue bar over my lips.

Edward spoke first. "Bella _is not _a pet." He said, sounding a little annoyed, I looked at Bella, who looked a little upset.

"I just thought- I mean- She-" I couldn't finish my sentences. _I knew she wasn't his pet. You're alone in these things Melissa, you should be used to it. _I thought to myself. Then I remembered Edward. I looked at him and saw sympathy in his eyes.

"You're someone's pet." He stated more than asked.

I just nodded, lighting up another cigarette. I was getting stressed now, they were going break through my thin walls I'd built to protect myself from mental pain. Maybe, that's why physical pain doesn't bother me. All my strength is put into that barrier, leaving me an easy target for emotional pain. I never talk about this with anyone, not that I have anyone anyway, and bringing up the things that can hurt me is going to ruin the tough front I put on for everyone. I've learnt being tough meant no-one really tries to approach you.

I can't risk getting close to anyone, just so my Aunt can tell them to stay away from me. And of course they listen, everyone thinks she's intimidating. Except me. Why doesn't she want me to have friends? _You've been asking that question for years now, what makes you think you'll ever get the answer. Give up and get used to being alone, like you have been since... _I cut my thoughts off right there, not only because Edward would be listening, but I didn't want to think about why I was alone. My wall would crumble.

I put my head down, forcing the tears back. I vow not to cry in front of these people I barely knew.

"Oh, honey." I heard someone say sympathetically.

I felt someone come and sit next to me and put an arm lightly around my shoulders. I looked up and found Alice smiling sadly at me.

"I don't want or need your sympathy." I said harsly, standing up. I instantly felt guilty. I looked back at Alice, who looked like my comment had been blows. "I'm sorry. But, I don't." I said, softening my tone. "I've been on my own all this time, I'm used to it." I shrugged.

"But we can help you." Edward said. Everyone nodding in agreement, except Rosalie who was looking at her nails, seeming uniterested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want your coven getting involved in my shit. I can handle it, honestly." I told them, hoping they would leave it alone.

"But-" Emmett started, but I stopped him. "No, Emmett, all of you please. If you want to help just leave the situation alone." I said in a tone I hoped sounded firm.

They all looked defeated knowing helping me was a lost cause and just nodded.

"Thank you. I really appriciate your concern, but I just can't accept your help." I smiled slightly.

"If you ever need help, with your Aunt, just tell us. We will help you if you need it." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Thank you." I said again. "Now, is there anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"Do you know that Nick is a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I said. This was another touchy subject for me and hoped they wouldn't ask more. I decided not to give them a chance.

"Can I ask a question?" I said.

"Sure." Alice smiled, and patted the seat next to her. I sat back down and said "What other gifts have you all got? I know we've got Eddie, the mind reader." Edward growled lowly, muttering something like "Don't call me Eddie." I chuckled.

"Well, I can see the future, Jasper can feel peoples emotions and can also influence them." Alice said as I burst into giggles. Why was I laughing? Nothing was funny. Then it clicked. "Can't. Breath. Stop. Jasper." I said trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, nothing was funny and I glared at Jasper, whilst sorting my breathing out. "I think I got the point." I said. He just grinned at me.

"What about Muscle Man over there and Rosalie?" I wondered out loud.

"They've not really got any talents, Emmett is just a bit stronger than other vampires, really." Edward shrugged.

"Hmm, cool." I said.

"Mel!" Emmett suddenly shouted.

"Yes, Emmett?" I replied.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Erm... Sure?"

"Yay!" He exclaimed, coming over to me, picking up a lock of hair and stroking it.

"It's so soft!" He said, sounding like a girl. He then bent his head down, putting some of my hair on top of his head.

"What d'ya think Rose? Is it my colour?" He asked, posing at Rosalie.

"No. Moron." Was all she said back, whilst I giggled at him.

"Can I have my hair back now?" I asked, as he was still running his finger through the ends of it.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He dropped my hair and went and put his arm around Rosalie's waist and kissed her cheek. They ended up in a heavy make out session. _So gross_.

I looked at my watch, twenty minutes of dinner left. I sighed.

"Well, I'm going back to the canteen. When dinners over, I'll introduce you to Brain. Erm, I mean, Andrew, the manager. See you." I gave them a wave as they mumbled their goodbyes, minus Emmett and Rosalie, who were still playing tonsel tennis.

I headed back towards the factory. No doubt those assholes will be gossiping about the Cullen's dissapearing straight after me. I sighed and walked into the building.

**BPOV **

Once Mel was out of ear shot, Alice was instantly animate.

"Oh my God! Her name is Melissa Alice Brandon. It can't just be a conicidence!" She exclaimed.

"Jasper..." Edward muttered and instantly Alice calmed down.

"Alice, you need to think about this and do your research before you jump to conclusions." Jasper said calmly.

"I know, Jazz. But, what if she is related to me somehow? What would I do?" She asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Ali. Right now we need to think how we're going to help her." Edward said. I nodded my agreement. I have never felt so much sympathy for someone. And she was refusing our help though we could all see she needed it.

"I think we should speak with her Aunt." Jasper said.

"I agree. We should be very careful about what we say though, okay?" I said. Everyone nodded, except Em and Rose, who were still making me feel sick.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Are you listening?" Alice screamed.

They jumped apart, nodding furiously. Then confusion crossed Emmett's face. "Where did Mel go?" We all just rolled our eyes.

"We'll do it after work, once Mel has gone. She can't know we're going to speak to her." Edward said.

Once we had all agreed we walked back into the buliding, back to the canteen, where Melissa was sat with her ear phones in, reading. I recognised the cover, _Wuthering Heights. _I smiled to myself.

Once we sat back down, we all got lost in our thoughts, coming up with our own ideas of how to help Mel. Because there was no doubt that she needed some help, and maybe make a few friends along the way...

**I had major writers block for this chapter and it's took me so long that I can't write another one as I am sooooooo tired! My apologies! **

**Anyways, R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	11. Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :) Or Pinky & The Brain :D**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

_**Previously**_

_Once we had all agreed we walked back into the buliding, back to the canteen, where Melissa was sat with her ear phones in, reading. I recognised the cover_, Wuthering Heights_. I smiled to myself._

_Once we sat back down, we all got lost in our thoughts, coming up with our own ideas of how to help Mel. Because there was no doubt that she needed some help, and maybe make a few friends along the way..._

**Mine**

**EPOV **

The siren blared throughout the factory at half past one signaling the end of dinner.

I said goodbye to Bella, gave a small wave to Jasper and made my way towards the steps. I made sure Mel went first so I could keep an eye on her incase Lauren got anymore stupid ideas. She got down the stairs just fine, and I continued down the steps with my family behind me.

I remembered we we're going to be meeting the manager now so I caught up to Mel, everyone else following behind.

"Hey, we're meeting the manager now, Andrew, right?" I asked her, causing her to jump as she didn't realize I was behind her. I heard her heart restart and she let out a deep breath.

"Erm, yeah. I'll have a look for him now." And with that she walked into one of the smaller rooms.

"I wonder why she called him Brain before?" Alice said.

Melissa then walked out with a tall guy wearing burgendy overalls. He looked about fifty and had a bald head.

_Oh my God! I know why she called him Brain! _Emmett exclaimed in his head. _His head is shaped like the mouse, Brain, from the kids tv show! _And with that Emmett burst into a fit of loud guffaws singing '_Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain...' _in his head. We we're all hissing quietly telling him to shut up, but he wouldn't- _couldn't _-stop. I could also see a smile playing on Alice's lips. I shook my head and looked at Brai- I mean _Andrew _and found him and Mel looking at Emmett like he'd lost his mind.

He looked at Mel and yelled "Brain!" And fell to his knees, another round of laughter hitting him. Alice joined his laughter, but just quietly. Mel looked take aback for a second and then joined Emmett's laughter, just as loud. Andrew just glared at Alice, Emmett and Mel.

When they're laughter turned into quiet giggles Andrew held his hand out to me, "I'm Andrew, _not _Brain." He said, glaring at Mel.

"You better stop telling people that name, or else I'll-" He started but Mel cut him off "Or else what? You'll get Pinky on me?" Which made her and Emmett explode into another round of laughter. Andrew's eyes just narrowed more at her.

"I'd appriciate it if you didn't give my wife stupid nicknames either." He said in a deep voice, trying to be intimidating. Mel just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

As he said that a small girl with brown hair and glasses, who looked about twenty seven, walked over to Andrew and snaked her arm around his waist. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, everythings fine. Brain's just a bit cranky. Everyone, this is Pinky, the wannabe manager, but she really does the same job as the rest of us." Mel said, grinning widely.

"My name is Tara! Just fuck off, Melissa! You think because your Aunt owns this place, that you do as well!" She was turning beet red and I could feel the anger rolling off her.

"Your just jealous 'cause I'm higher up in ranks than you! Even marrying the manager didn't help you!" Melissa smirked at Tara, who just turned even redder if that was possible.

_Stupid cow! Who does she think she is. She just a seventeen year old girl, trying to look good in front of the new kids. They'll probably shun like everyone else does. _Tara's thoughts turned smug at the last sentence. Shame she was wrong.

"Whatever." Was all Tara said and walked towards a machine with a spanner in her hand.

"Well..." I said awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you, Andrew."

He just grunted and walked off, muttering something like 'stupid kids'.

Melissa watched him walk away, then turned to us and grinned.

We grinned back, minus Rose, who just looked bored.

Melissa told us to go back to our machines and work until the break at three o'clock. She told Emmett and Alice that it wouldn't be good idea to go to Andrew with any problems with the machines, so to see her instead. They both agreed and we all got back to work.

When break came round we all sat at our usual spot in the canteen, and had chat with Angela and Ben. They told us they're plans for college. Angela told us she was the furthest away from campus, and Ben was closest. I chuckled at her when she pulled a face. I listened intently not adding anything much about our plans for college, seeing as we wouldn't be really attending. We just told her that we we're going to Alaska, and that we hadn't got our living arrangments organised yet.

We worked until five o'clock and went up to the locker rooms. Melissa came straight up and went to her locker room. She was out in seconds and then I heard her motorcycle start up and leave the car park.

This was our opening. We all made our way down the hall, down the line of doors.

We found the one nearest to the canteen, which said _Victoria Spears._

"I think this is her." I said, I knew she could hear us.

I knocked lightly on the door and heard a mumbled 'come in'.

Emmett opened the door and walked in, _trying _to be intimidating.

Her head snapped up from the paperwork she was looking at when she caught our scent and then she looked between us all. She had ginger hair, which came in a mass of curls around her face. Her eyes were a faint burgendy colour, nearly black. Thirsty. I immediatley grabbed Bella and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

She looked shocked for moment, but then composed herself and smiled.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." She said. Her voice was high and piercing.

"I'm Victoria Spears the owner of this place. I'm guessing your the new kids that started today. The Cullen's and Hale's? Oh, and Swan?" She said looking between us. We all nodded and introduced ourselves. She stepped forward to shake our hands and I held my breath when it was Bella's turn.

_Ooh, a pet human. I think me and this bunch might just get along._

I bit back a growl and set my lips into a thin line.

"We're actually here to discuss a matter. Melissa is your niece, yes?" Jasper said formally.

I think I saw her pale a little.

_What has she been saying. I swear I will kill her! _Victoria's thought's screamed.

"Erm, yes she is. Why, what's she done now? Harrassing you to be her friends?" She chuckled.

"No, actually. We kind of found out she was..." I took a calming breath. "Your pet?" It came out sounding like a question.

Victoria's face hardened and she look angry.

"Look, I don't why she's telling you any of this, but it is really none of your business." She sniffed.

"Well, she didn't really tell us anything. She knew we were vampires, for obvious reasons. She assumed Bella was my pet, which she _isn't_." I eyed Victoria when I said that and she just smiled at me and then Bella.

"Anyway, I read her mind. I found out what she was to you, as well as being your niece. We came here to ask you, why? Why do you insist that she be your pet? As her Aunt, it is wrong. She is clearly troubled and needs love, not resentment. Which is all anyone feels towards her."

All through my little speech Victoria just looked amused.

"Well, when her parents died, I had just come back here to show my sister that I was alive and well, seeing as I had to disappear for a while after my change. I saw she had Melissa. I didn't like children so I kept my distance. When her parents died a few years ago, it was in their will that I take care of Melissa seeing as was the only family she had left." I saw something in her head when she mentioned Melissa's parents and I swear, if I wasn't holding Bella, I would have torn her apart limb from limb.

"Anyway, I had always wanted pet human, so I grabbed the opportunity. I told her what I was and told her she can't leave or runaway because I will find her. Because she is _mine, _okay?" I was competely disgusted. I wanted to rip her miserable head off.

"You can't just own someone!" Alice shrieked, her hands flying in the air. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to his chest.

"Oh, but I do. And there's nothing you lot can do about it." She sneered.

"You wanna bet?" Emmett growled stepping towards her. She just raised an eyebrow at him. Rose pulled Emmett back, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He instantly relaxed, but his thoughts promised that something would be done about this. As did everyone else's.

"So, do I have to terminate your jobs here? Or are you willing to keep your noses out of my business?" She asked, sounding a little bored now.

Alice went to say something, but I got there first. "No, we will stay out of it. I can't promise that we will break the friendship we have with Melissa, but your business with her is yours."

_If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from them. I'll pay her a visit tonight I think... _Victoria's thoughts trailed off, and I growled.

Her head snapped round to me. "You." She said pointing at me. "You said you read minds?" I gave her one stiff nod. "Stay out mine." She snapped.

"It doesn't exactly work like that." I snapped back. I could stay out of her head if I wanted to, but there was no way I was telling her that.

"_Try." _She sneered.

I swallowed the growl bubbling up my throat and said "Come on. We're leaving." And with that turned to the door and left. We all wordlessly went to the locker rooms, changed quickly and got into our cars.

The minute we turned onto the long road leading into Forks, Alice was screeching. "Are you serious, Edward? We're seriously going to go back there, and work for that vile woman? And what do you mean 'your business with her is yours'?" She said in a high-pitched mocking voice. Bella winced from the loudness of her voice and Alice threw her an apologetic look.

"How else do we stay on top of the situation if were at home, Alice? _That _is why we're going back. And do you _really _think I meant that?" I said irratably. Alice just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, mumbling 'no'.

"Now, look to Melissa's future for tonight. Victoria's thoughts said she was going to pay her a visit tonight. We need to know if she will be in danger." I said. Alice concentrated for a minute and I watched with her.

Alice's vision showed Victoria and Melissa having a heated arguement. She was saying if we wanted to be her friends she wasn't going to push us away. Victoria then rushed to Melissa, grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the wall. Melissa didn't even flinch. She just stared Victoria down, smirking at her. Victoria raised her hand, about to back hand her across the face, but Melissa's smirk didn't faulter and her eyes were daring her to do it. Victoria huffed and lowered her hand slowly and shoved away from Melissa.

Mel straightened herself out and told Victoria to get out. "This is my property. I own it. It was paid for with the money I got from my parents. Your not welcome, so just fuck off." Melissa said calmly. Victoria growled at her and the turned on her heel and disappeared out of the door. Melissa then sat down, sipped a glass of wine and carried on watching... Glee?

The vision ended and Alice chuckled slightly. "I didn't think she was the kind of girl to watch Glee. Must be a guilty pleasure that no-one knows about." Alice sighed.

"Well at least we know she'll be okay." I said, relieved. "We'll tell you about the vision when we get home." I said to Bella and Jasper. "I think a family meeting is in order." I said. I raced home and walked through the door, saying "Carlisle? Esme? Family meeting in the dining room. It's important."

We walked through the house and I noticed all the rooms had been re-decorated. Esme must have got to work the minute we left this morning. It was all pretty much the same colours as before.

We went into the dining room and found Esme and Carlisle already seated at the head of the table.

I went to my usual place and stayed standing, whilst everyone else took their seats.

"Carlisle, we have a serious problem..." I started.

**Ooohh! A bit of a cliffy there! Sorry I couldn't resist :)**

**Sorry if these chapter are a bit boring, there just fillers to introduce characters and stuff :)**

**The really good stuff comes in about 2 chapters :)**

**Anyhoo, R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	12. She Killed Them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Yet.**

**A/N: Eeeek! New reviewer! Hiii! *waves* :)**

**Anyway, I've been having major writers block, I've been sitting here, staring at my laptop, thinking of what to write. I've finally sorted my thoughts out now, so here's the next chapter!**

_**Perviously**_

_We went into the dining room and found Esme and Carlisle already seated at the head of the table._

_I went to my usual place and stayed standing, whilst everyone else took their seats. _

_"Carlisle, we have a serious problem..." I started._

**She Killed Them?**

**EPOV**

Carlisle could see in my eyes that something serious had happened and just nodded for me to continue.

"Well, first of all, the owner of the factory, is a vampire." I said.

"Has she been threatening you? We need to pull them from this job Carlisle, it's too dangerous!" Esme's mother instinct kicked in and all I could see in her thoughts was worry for us all. Especially Bella.

"Mom. Please relax, she's no threat to us. Any of us." Emmett said, flexing his muscles in his arms.

Esme calmed down some, thanks to Jasper, and rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Continue son." Carlisle said to me.

I went on to tell Carlisle about our talk with Melissa. Esme's eyes filled with tears that would never fall through Mel's story.

I continued to tell Carlisle and Esme about other little things, like Nick and the strange feelings I picked up on in his thoughts for Melissa. Carlisle was just a puzzled as I was about that.

I then got to the part that was going to be hard to say out loud. I sat down and ran through some of the conversation with Victoria. When I got to the part of her telling us how she came to have custody of Melissa, I took a deep breath and said "When she was talking about Melissa parents, I saw something in her thoughts. It was just a flash, but it was there and I saw it."

Bella could see I was struggling to say what I needed to and put her hand in mine and squeezed it, giving me a reassuring smile. I ran my hand through my hair and took another unnecessary deep breath and just said it. "She killed her parents."

Everything was silent for a millisecond, then Alice jumped up, knocking her chair over. "She what?" She screeched. "_She _killed them?" I looked to Bella who's eyes filled with tears and spilled over. I pulled Bella into my lap and put arms around her, then looked to Jasper meaningfully. Bella's sobs quieted into sniffles and Alice looked less murderous than before.

"Jasper! Don't you dare!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, dear, please calm down." Esme said soothingly, her voice breaking. She was clearly as upset as everyone else.

"I'll kill her." Alice sneered and moved toward the door. Jasper was immediatley blocking her path. He put his hands on the top of her shoulders, steering her back to the table. I could feel in his thoughts how much calm he was projecting to Alice. He picked up her chair and she slumped down into it sighing, "Enough, Jazz." And leaned on his shoulder.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this anyway, Alice? I mean, I know it's wrong on every level what her so-called Aunt has done, but still, why?" Rosalie asked, genuinely curious.

"Rose, did you not hear what her name was?" Alice asked, sounding a little put out that she didn't click.

Esme and Carlisle looked confused.

"Her name is Melissa Alice Brandon. It can't just be a coincidence." Alice said, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

They both looked shocked at this new information.

"Alice, if you think she may be of some relation to you, you need to look into it. It sounds like this girl needs some _real _family, even if they should be long gone by now." Carlisle said, smiling sadly at Alice. Alice just nodded.

"So what are going to do about her Aunt?" Emmett asked. I read in his thoughts that he wanted a fight.

"No, Emmett. We're not fighting her. We don't know how many other vampires she knows." I said tightening my hold on Bella, who looked up now, no more tears staining her beautiful face.

**BPOV**

I looked up at Edward, the tears gone for now. My heart ached so much for Melissa, we couldn't just let her deal with all this alone, and we couldn't _not _protect her.

"We can't not help her, Edward." I said.

"Edward's right, as is Bella. We will not fight this woman, but we _will _protect Melissa." Carlisle said firmly.

Everyone nodded their agreement. Even Rose. I think hearing what Victoria took away from Mel has softened her. Good.

"I'm going to do some stuff..." Alice trailed off, rising from her seat. We all knew what she was going to do now. She needed to know now, more than ever, if Melissa was part of her family.

We let Alice be and all went our own ways. Edward and I went to his room and lay on the huge bed, not saying anything.

I broke the comfortable silence. "Do we tell Mel about what Victoria did?" I asked looking up at Edward.

Edward sighed. "No, not yet. I can tell from her thoughts that her parents are a touchy subject. We'll tell her once we know her more, or when she's ready to open up to us. She has a barrier around herself. She refuses to let people in. She's used to people pushing her around, ignoring her, treating her as an outcast. So, getting her to let us in won't be easy."

Tears sprung to my eyes again, so I buried my face into Edward's shirt, getting comfort from his scent. I am so lucky, I have everything I want and more and Melissa has nothing. The tears fell again and I felt Edward shifting, lifting us upright. He put his cool finger under my chin and looked into my eyes. He wiped the tears from my face and asked "What are you thinking?"

I smiled slightly. He always asks me this. "Just how lucky I am." I said running my finger over his perfect nose, along his chisled cheek bones and finally along his lips. He gave the tip of my finger a small kiss and I continued. "I have so much and more. Melissa has nothing. I will never take anything for granted again." I said softly looking down.

Edward pulled my face back up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I instantly felt better. He pulled away and I gave him the best smile I could. He returned it, saying "Isabella Swan. You never take anything for granted. You're the most unselfish person I know." I just smiled wider at him.

I finally registered the room. "Oh! Esme redid your room!" I chuckled.

"Your so observant." Edward chuckled sarcastically. I laughed with him and settled back down on the bed, glad to be here, in Edward's arms, completely content.

**APOV**

I can't wrap my head around what I've just found out. How could someone be so evil? She was her sister, and she killed her. And her brother-in-law. She seriously has a screw loose. I wish I could do something about it, but I would never get away with it with Edward and Jasper.

I sighed and got to doing my research. I knew I had my sisters daughter in Biloxi so I started there. I searched for hours for her name and eventually found it. Janet Alice Brandon. It turns out my sister, Cynthia, had her out of wedlock, so her second name was kept the same.

I continued looking through and was shocked to find out Janet had passed away a few years ago. She had left behind a son, and a grandaughter. The birth name of her son was Benjamin Paul Brandon. I wondered idly why he had the same surname. I eventually came across something that said the father of Benjamin was unknown.

I searched and searched for information on Benjamin. I was about to give up when I came across a newspaper acticle. It was an article from the Forks' local paper. I scanned quickly through the article and it said Benjamin Brandon and his wife Carla Brandon had left an adopted sister, Victoria Spears, and a daughter, Melissa Brandon, behind when they died. I sucked in a shocked breath when my suspicions were confirmed. I was Melissa's great-great Aunt. I sat back, not knowing what to do from here. I looked out of the window and noticed that it was getting light out. I check the clock which said it was 6:30. I had been researching all night, poor Jazz. I bet he wanted to give me space while I worked.

"Jazz." I called quietly and he was instantly there next to me.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I stood up and threw my arms around his neck. "She's my niece." I mumbled into his neck.

His arms tightened around me and he let out a deep sigh. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Come on." I took his hand and led him downstairs, to decide as a family what needed to be done.

**What did you think? To unrealistic? I don't know but I liked it. It took me ages to make all the connections to Alice and I am quite proud of my work :)**

**New chapter coming soon! :)**

**Anyhoo, R&R! :D**

**Cherry x**


	13. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own the amazing Melissa! :)**

_**Previously **_

_I stood up and threw my arms around his neck. "She's my niece." I mumbled into his neck._

_His arms tightened around me and he let out a deep sigh. "What do we do now?" He asked._

_"I don't know." I sighed. "Come on." I took his hand and led him downstairs, to decide as a family what needed to be done._

**Friends**

**BPOV**

I woke the next day to Edward's velvet voice. "Bella." He said quietly near my ear. I felt him kiss my temple. "Bella, love, wake up."

I rolled over and looked at Edward who was changed and still looked breathtakingly beautiful. I ached knowing I looked a mess. My hair probably looked like a haystack and I most likely had eye gunk.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"It's seven. I woke you early because we're having a family meeting before work. If you want to go back to sleep, I can fill you in on it later." He said, looking guilty for waking me up.

"No, I'm awake now, it's fine. Let me just go get cleaned up and I'll be right down."

"Okay. Alice left some clothes for you to change into." Edward said motioning to the clothes at the end of the bed. I nodded and got up, Edward following me. He gave me a quick kiss and dissapeared out of the door. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. _Brushed my teeth?_ Since when did I have a toothbrush here? I usually bring my own toothbrush, but fell asleep last night without going home. I then saw a note near the tap.

_I thought you might need a toothbrush._

_Love, Alice._

I smiled and continued brushing my teeth. I felt better after I went through my morning routine in the bathroom and went into Edward's room to change. No sooner had I got the buttons on my jeans done, yes jeans, that's what I said, I think Alice may be ill. Anyway's, no sooner had I got the buttons on my jeans done, Alice was through the door and I was thrown on her back, and was in the dining room. All in the space of three seconds. I didn't even feel myself moving. She must be anxious about something.

I sat down in my usual spot. I was about to ask where Edward was when he walked in the room with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. I smiled appriciatively at him and shoveled the food in my mouth. I was starving! I must have fallen asleep before dinner last night and Edward wouldn't have wanted to wake me.

Alice didn't even bother waiting for me to finish. She just started as soon as Edward was seated. She was bouncing in her seat.

"She's my niece!" She exclaimed. I dropped the spoon I was holding, my mouth hanging open. As was everyone else's. "Well, my great-great niece, but whatever. She's still my niece!" She said, a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Alice, are you sure?" Carlisle asked. He was the first to recover. Everyone eventually composed themselves and looked to Alice.

"I've never been so sure of anything Carlisle. I spent hours researching it. I even found out the name of Cynthia's sister, my niece. She was called Janet Alice Brandon. She had a son, his father was unknown, her son was Benjamin Paul Brandon. He married Carla Ormerod, Victoria was her adopted sister. They had a daughter called Melissa Alice Brandon. They all lived in Biloxi, where Janet lived. When Janet passed away, a little after I found out about her existance, they moved here. They bought the engineering factory. _Victoria," _Alice sneered her name, "must have come back to show her sister she was okay. Obviously, she wanted Melissa. They were killed in a car crash. It seemed like an easy enough accident to set up. And Victoria ended up with custody over her."

Alice took an unnecessary deep breath and sat back. We were all stunned beyond words. _Melissa is Alice's niece _was as all I could think.

Eventually Carlisle broke the silence that had settled over us. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I have to tell her." Alice said.

"We can't just drop a bombshell like that on her, Alice. We need to show her she can trust us. Even if you have the evidence to back it up, she still may not believe us. Today, we'll invite her to sit with us. We'll show her we're friends not foes and then work from there." Edward said calmly.

Alice just nodded at him, which caused confusion to dominate his face.

"Alice, wha-" Edward started but she cut him off. "Come on! We need to get to work. See you later Esme and Carlisle!" And with that she shot out of the house like a graceful bullet.

We all just looked to where she was just sitting and then proceeded to get up and get our things together.

"Well, that was wierd." I mumbled.

"Your telling me." Edward mumbled back, still looking confused.

Once we had all got what we needed we left the house. Esme had a re-heatable chicken pasta made for me and gave it to us before we left. I thanked her and headed to Edward's car.

We got to work ten minutes early and saw Melissa leaning against her motorbike.

**MPOV**

I was leaning against my bike, cigarette in hand. I could feel eyes on my back and decided to turn around. I saw Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper leaving a silver Volvo. _So that was who I gave the finger to yesterday. Oops! _I thought. I knew Edward could hear me so I looked at him to see him glaring at me. I just smiled sweetley at him.

I noticed Rosalie and Emmett getting out a hugh Jeep and rolled my eyes. _Big man, well vampire, big car._ I saw Edward smile slightly.

Once they were all together they made their way over to me. _What did they want? _I thought.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked. She seemed bouncy, like she was holding back from saying something.

"Um, yeah. Everythings fine." I was confused. "Erm, why do you ask?" I said, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"I, uh, kind of had a vision of you and your Aunt last night. So, I was just making sure you were okay." She smiled at me.

"Oh! Huh, nothing get's past you vamps does it?" I chuckled.

"Nope." Emmett said, popping the '_p_' and then grinned at me.

"Well, yes, I'm fine. I told you, vampires don't scare me. Especially not her." I smiled

"Mel?" Edward asked.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"Will you please be more careful on the roads? You could cause yourself some serious damage drving at the speed you do." He said, looking straight at me.

I just laughed. "Scared I'll beat you again, Eddie boy?" I teased him.

He growled and pouted. Yes, he _pouted._ Everyone laughed at Edward and I had finished my cigarette. I flicked out my hands and made my way to the factory, they all followed behind me, making no sound. The only sound was Bella tripping over her feet every now and again.

We all went into our locker rooms and changed quickly.

I caught Alice staring at me a couple of times, which was starting to wierd me out. I pretended not to notice and continued stepping into my overalls.

When we got outside, the boys were waiting for they're girls and I sighed. I wanted someone waiting for me. Well, not just someone, but Nick. I looked at Edward who was holding Bella in his arms and told him with my eyes not to say a word. I didn't check to see if he agreed. He better had do.

I made my way down the factory and started on my work. A few minutes before the siren went off the Cullen's came down. Alice stared at me some more.

_Why does she keep staring at me? _I thought.

Edward looked at me, then to Alice. He looked at her for a minute and then she turned away from me and carried on with her work.

Break came around fast and I made my way up to the canteen. I could hear the Cullen's behind me, hissing something too low for me to hear. I sighed. They saw what happened with Victoria. They probably heard me say if they want to be my friends I wouldn't push them away. So now their thinking how to get out of it.

I continued walking to the canteen and ignored the people behind me. When we entered the canteen I walked towards my usual spot.

"Mel!" Emmett yelled. I jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"Come sit with us!" He said, just as loud. I just smiled and shook my head and looked back down.

About five seconds later I heard six chairs pull out at my table. I looked up and saw all of the Cullen's, the Hale's and Bella sitting down, smiling at me.

"Look, you don't have to sit with me and pretend to be my friends." I said, not in a rude way.

"Who's pretending?" Bella asked, looking a little hurt.

I just chuckled at them.

"Mel, we're your friends. Even the Ice Queen." Alice said, motioning to Rosalie, who just glared at her. I giggled. "We are going to sit with you. Not only to show your Aunt that she doesn't scare us and prove to them jerks over there," She thumbed over her shoulder at Lauren and her minions. "That your friendship is something precious, not something they should kick to the dirt. No, not just for all that. You are an amazing girl, Melissa, and you deserve friends. We won't be the greatest friends, being what we are, but we will show you how much you're worth." Alice said, smiling at me.

I was speechless tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. When a few escaped, I swiftly wiped my face. I don't cry. I looked at them all, too stunned to speak. I just nodded at them thanking them with my eyes. Alice came over and hugged me. I whispered my thank you to her.

For the first time since my parents died I feel wanted. Accepted. Loved...

**So what you think? Lemme know! :D**

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	14. Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Previously **_

_I was speechless tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. When a few escaped, I swiftly wiped my face. I don't cry. I looked at them all, too stunned to speak. I just nodded at them thanking them with my eyes. Alice came over and hugged me. I whispered my thank you to her._

_For the first time since my parents died I feel wanted. Accepted. Loved..._

**Complete**

**NickPOV**

I stood near the door to canteen. I watched through the small window as the Cullen's rose from their seats and joined Melissa at her table. I noticed that slutty Lauren girl staring wide-eyed at them in disbelief. Why was it so shocking that to her that the Cullen's liked Melissa? _She _sould be begging for her friendship. I always wanted to do something about the way they treated her, but knew if _she _got wind of it, she wouldn't be happy. I sighed. I listened as Alice gave a Melissa a talk about how they are her friends, no matter what.

Melissa's eyes filled with tears which then spilled over. I struggled to keep in place. I wanted nothing more than to go to her and make the tears disappear. Alice then rose and hugged Melissa and I was instantly jealous of her, I long to hold her in my arms and have her react like she did to Alice.

Once Melissa had composed herself they all started chatting about nothing in particular and I just watched. Melissa smiled more times than ever in the ten minutes I watched them.

_I wish I was the one to make her smile. Why can't I just talk to her? What is so wrong with that? _I thought.

I saw Edwards head snap in my direction and he caught my eye for a split second before I moved away from the door.

"Excuse me for a moment" I heard him say. He was heading towards me. I couldn't just run from him, so I waited, I was kind of curious as to what he wanted.

He appeared out in the hall then and looked at me.

"Why don't you just speak to her?" He asked. "She wishes you would, you know."

I swear my dead heart restarted at that sentence. "She does?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied.

I sighed. "I wish I could, but I really can't." I said in a low voice. We were in the hall, _her _office is close, she'll hear.

"Why not?" He asked stepping closer to me.

_Okay, I'll have to explain like this. I can't have her hearing me. _I thought to him.

_I then jumped back, to when my new life started. I showed myself waking up to Victoria, smiling at me. I showed him how she took me out, made me hunt humans. I showed my reluctance to do it. I eventually turned to animal blood which she didn't approve of. I ran through a conversation of her telling me that I was hers and I have to do what she says. _

_I just steal donated blood now to keep my eyes red. _I thought.

_I then showed him first day that I started working at Spears Egineering around a year after my change. I was down in factory, a little nervous about working around humans, where blood being split was easy. Victoria was watching me a few feet away to make sure I was doing okay. I looked up at her and did I quick scan of the room. I showed him the first time I saw Melissa, she didn't have a small stud in her lip at the time, or the flowers and vines tattoo around her wrist. In my eyes she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. She must have sensed my staring because she had looked up and smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. She then looked behind me and her face instantly fell and she looked down and walked off. I was confused until I realised Victoria was behind me glaring at Melissa's retreating form. She then turned her glare on me. "You will stay away from her, understand?" She had hissed at me. "Wh-what? Why?" I had stuttered. "Just stay away, okay? Always remember, I saved you, I gave you a new life, I can take it away just as quick." _

I cringed remembering the day my heart broke in two. I looked at Edward, who looked pretty shocked.

"Do you understand now?" I asked.

Edward nodded, but looked confused. "Why are you so afraid of her? You could fight her off easily."

I chuckled without humour. "Her, yes. Her mate, no."

Edward went to say something else, but the siren cut him off.

"Well, I'm getting down there. Don't tell Melissa anything. Please. I can't believe I just spilled it all to you." I chucked.

Edward just sighed and said "Sure."

I turned away and made my way down to the factory.

**MPOV**

The siren just went and Edward still hadn't come back. We all rose from our seats looking to the door as Edward came through it.

_Where did you disappear to? _I thought.

He looked at me and everyone else and just shook his head. Obviously everyone else asked the same question.

He said a quick goodbye to Bella and Jasper and followed us out. I walked with them now, instead of ahead of them. I looked to where Nick was working and noticed he didn't look up and glare at me like he usually does when he knows I'm looking at him. He just kept his head down. I frowned, something was different, I just didn't know what. I wonder if it had anything to do with Edward disappearing at break...

I turned to Edward who was clearly avoiding looking at me.

_What happened, Edward? _I asked in my thoughts.

He still wouldn't look at me and just slightly shook his head.

I growled quietly. _You better tell me whats going on. _I said in my thoughts.

I looked at him and he finally looked at me, giving me a slight nod.

_Later? _I asked. He nodded again. _Thank you. _

We got back to our machines and all I could think about is what may have happened with Nick and Edward.

**EPOV**

_Why does that woman want so much control over people? _I thought.

She not only controls Melissa, well tries anyway, but she controls Nick as well. She's on some serious power trip.

We were working on our machines when a vision popped into Alice head, Melissa was going to slice her finger open. Nothing too bad, but blood was going to be shed and there were quite a few vampires around.

"Everyone hold your breath! Nick, I know you can hear me, hold your breath." I hissed quietly.

Just as I finished my sentence, I heard Melissa quietly mutter "Shit."

I turned around, not breathing and saw her walking to the a small room which I noticed was the medical room.

_Thanks man! _I heard Nick say in my head. _I haven't hunted for a while, that wouldn't have been good if you didn't warn me._

"Don't worry about it." I muttered. Melissa walked out of the room then, smoothing a plaster over her finger.

She looked at me and smiled sheepishly, mouthing "Sorry."

I smiled and shook my head. It was hardly her fault. She got back to work then, not at all fazed about the fact she just bled with five vampires around her.

We were all working quietly. So quietly that I was getting suspicious about Emmett. He's never quiet. I looked over only to notice he had disappeared from his machine. _Where the hell is he?_

I growled and scanned the room trying to pick up on his thoughts to find out where he was.

_"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" _Stupid idiot! Seriously, he needs to listen to better music! And he needs to stop blocking me!

I turned back to my machine and left him to his childish antics. About ten minutes later, he appeared from behind a skip filled with scrap metal. He had in his hands some... Roses? No, wait. _Metal_ roses.

He had got long thick pieces of metal to use as stems, and then used other pieces of metal to make the rose shape. He had obviously meshed the rose and the stem parts together by using his strength. _Obvious much, Emmett? _I thought rolling my eyes.

He skipped over to where Angela, Jessica and Lauren were working.

He passed straight by Jess and Lauren, and grinned at Angela's back. He tapped her shoulder and handed her a rose, giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushed, took the rose, smiled and thanked Emmett. He bowed like a gentleman and tipped an invisable hat at her. She giggled and got back to work. Jess and Lauren looked extremely pissed when he just walked straight past them and headed to Melissa.

_I love humans, anything makes them blush. Ooo! Lauren and Jess don't look happy! Oh well, they don't deserve a rose. Now, I need to go make Melissa blush._

He skipped up to Melissa, who was smirking at him and holding in her laughter.

He walked over to her and handed her two roses and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. She didn't blush. "Thank you, Sir Emmett." She curtsied at him, smiling widely. He just frowned.

"Why aren't you blushing?" He asked, feeling disgruntled.

"I don't blush, Em. I don't get embarrassed." She said proudly.

"Hmph! Well, Good day, Ma'am." And he tipped his 'hat' again.

He skipped over to us then, causing Melissa to let a giggle slip out.

_That skip is so funny! Does he not realise it makes him a little bit gay? _Melissa asked me.

I just shook my head and chuckled quietly.

He skipped over to Alice handing her two roses and kissing both her cheeks like he did to Melissa. She just giggled slightly. He then went to Rosalie and handed her the rest of the roses. I think there was a dozen there. She didn't look happy with his antics but took the roses her handed her.

She was about to give him a mouthful when he said "I will love you until these roses die."

Her face softened and she said, "Emmett, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" She then threw her arms around his neck and then kissed him passionatley.

Alice and I kept clearing our throats to get there attention, but they weren't listening.

We left them to it.

"No fornicating in the work place!" I heard Andrew yell, stomping up to Rose and Emmett.

They pulled away from each other to glare at him.

"Oh yeah! 'Cause you've never been caught making out with Pinky in the medical room before!" Melissa exclaimed.

Andrew turned to glare at her, his face turning beet red.

"Ha, ha, ha! He's blushing!" Emmett exclaimed and then fell on the floor laughing. Melissa joined in.

_I swear that girl is trying my patience. I can't go to her Aunt again. She does nothing to influence her behaviour even though she scares the shit out of me. I swear she better stop laughing! _His thoughts exclaimed.

He walked over to Melissa who was bent over laughing. He walked up to her, grabbing her shirt and started shaking her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed, shaking her even more. She looked up at him laughing harder.

"Let go, Brain!" She said through her laughter.

He kept hold of her with one hand and I could seeing his other hand twitching. As if he was going to hit her. I went to make my way over to stop him if needed but someone beat me to it. Nick.

He grabbed Andrew's hand which was raising slightly, "I would back off if I were you." He said darkly, staring him down. For the first time since I met him, he truly looked like a vampire. The only thing contradicting it were the green contact lenses.

Melissa had stopped laughing the minute she heard Nick's voice and was just staring between the two men in front of her.

Andrew let go and looked at Nick. "Wh-why? What are you going to do about?" He stuttered. He then pushed Nick's shoulder, trying to shove him. I heard him swallow thickly when Nick didn't even stumble.

"Try something like that again and I'll _show _you what I will do about it." Nick said menacingly, shoving him back, causing him to stumble slightly. I knew he was trying not use all his strength. Otherwise, Andrew would be in a heap at the other end of the factory by now.

Andrew just squeaked, yes _squeaked _and ran off.

"You okay?" Nick asked turning to Melissa.

She just looked at him, shock all over her face.

She shook her head slightly answering, "Um, yeah. Yeah, fine. Uh, thank you." She smiled slightly at him. He just kept his face straight, nodded stiffly, turned around and went back to his machine.

_Well that was pretty crazy, huh? _Melissa thought looking at me.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to working.

_That stupid bastard. I swear if he had hit her, I would have killed him! Who the hell does he think he is? _Alice's thoughts were livid, she was also on standby if Andrew got a bit handy.

"Calm down, Alice. Nick has scared him enough. He's not going to try anything again." I said, hoping to calm her.

She just nodded slightly, but her eyes still had some anger burning in them.

Dinner came around quickly after the incident and we all made our way to the canteen. I saw Nick from the corner of my eye and decided to have a chat with him. I told our group I would meet them up there to which Melissa narrowed her eyes.

I ignored it and walked over to Nick.

"Nick! Wait up, where do you go for dinner?" I asked.

He turned round and smiled, "I just usually stay down here." He said.

"Why don't you come and sit with us upstairs with us?" I said to him, hoping we could sort the situation with him and Melissa out. It was clear they were made for each other.

"I don't think she would be to happy with that." He said, looking down. I didn't even need to ask who she was.

"She _can't _rule you, Nick. Plus, you'll be with us as well. She won't say a thing, she knows were not afraid of her." I said, hoping he would say yes.

Something seemed to change then. He lifted his head, squared his shoulders and said "Okay." And smiled at me. I smiled back and led the way to the canteen.

When we got there, everyone was already seated and Bella and Melissa were eating their food. I noticed Bella had also had a rose on the table in front of her. I rolled my eyes.

Alice was sat on Melissa's right with Jasper next to her. Bella, Rose and Emmett were sat on the opposite side facing them. There was a seat next to Bella and a seat on Melissa's left. I went and took the one next to Bella, which left Nick sitting next to Melissa. I smiled to myself.

**MPOV**

When Edward walked in I noticed Nick was behind him. I sucked in a shocked breath and put my head down. _Why was he here? _I thought.

I realized Edward would sit next to Bella and the only free seat would be next to me. Shit.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Edward, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I glared for a second at him. I then looked at Nick who smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled slightly at him and then looked back down at my food, _fucking blushing_.

I heard someone get up from their chair. I looked up and saw Emmett walking to Nick with a serious look on his face.

He grabbed Nick's hand and shook it. We all looked at him with confused expressions. Except Edward. He obviously knew why he was shaking hand. Emmett then sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Erm, what was that for?" Nick asked. I sighed dreamily at the sound of his voice.

"Oh. I was just congratualting you on making Miss 'I don't get embarressed' over there, blush." He said, grinning at me. I glared at him and then looked at Nick who was grinning at me.

"Emmett! Stop embarrassing her!" Bella said to him. "I know how you feel." She said sympathetically to me then. I giggled awkwardly.

I could see Nick looking at Edward now, and Edward was trying to communicate back with his eyes. Stupid, silent communication.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Uh. No, um, how are you after the little incident with Brain?" Nick asked me.

I looked at him stunned. _Is he actually speaking to me? Or am I dreaming? _

I looked at Edward but he was whispering something to Bella. Probably telling her what happened earlier on.

I remembered Nick was waiting for an answer. "Um, everythings fine. He doesn't bother me and I just love winding him up." I smiled at him.

"He was going to hit you, so I had step in." Nick said, smiling slightly.

_Ahh, my hero _I thought dreamily. I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"I would have loved to see him try. I may be small, but I would have kicked his ass." I grinned at him.

I stood up then, "I'm going out for a cigarette, anyone coming?" I asked.

I saw Nick and Edward exchange a look and then Edward said "Yeah, we all are."

I nodded. _You finally going to fill me in? _I thought. Edward nodded and we all made our was outside.

I sat down on the bench and sparked my fag up.

Bella and Alice came and joined me on the bench, while everyone else just stood there looking between me and Nick. I sighed.

"Edward, you probably know the most, so I think you should start talking." I said.

He looked at Nick, who just nodded and focused his gaze on me.

"Okay, well, first of all, Nick is in the same situation as you, Mel." Edward began.

I gasped. "He's a pet?" I said quietly, looking down.

"Yes." Nick whispered.

"Who's?" I whispered back.

"Victoria's." Edward said.

My head snapped up. "What?" I screeched. I stood up, shaking with anger.

"You're a vampire. Tell her to fuck off!" I screamed.

Alice then grabbed my arm and sat me back down, rubbing my back soothingly. "You need to keep your voice down, sweetie." She said quietly to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I looked up at Nick and noticed he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Well, anyway, that is why he avoids you, Victoria had told him he is to stay away from you. I'm guessing now you knew nothing about her control over him and that's why you thought he hated you." Edward continued.

I saw Nick look up at me then, slowly shaking his head. He was telling me he doesn't hate me. I had to smile. My heart was beating rapidy at this new information. I was happy that Nick didn't hate me but angry at Victoria. My happiness was bittersweet.

"Anyway, I _think _I have convinced Nick that he can do what he wants. If he wants to talk to you, us, anyone, he can. She can't stop him." Edward finished.

Nick stepped forward then, his gaze burning into mine.

"Melissa, I have never hated you. I couldn't stand it when Victoria told me I had to stay away from you. I was scared, that's why I listened to her. It was stupid, I know that now. From now on she can tell me to do anything, except to stay away from you. I won't, no, _can't_ do it. So, I would love the chance to get to know you, if you can excuse my behaviour over the last two years." He said, smiling slightly at me.

He sounded so vunerable, probably thinking I would tell him to do one. _Yeah right! _

"Of course." I said. Tears streamed down my face and I quickly wiped them. _Jeeze! Why do I keep crying? _I thought.

He smiled at me and I notcied that everyone had moved away from us, giving us a moment. Nick then grabbed my hands and pulled me to his chest. I crushed myself to him, inhaling his scent and committing it to my memory. It now became my favourite smell.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He mumbled into my hair. I just laughed, tears of happiness falling from my eyes. I didn't wipe them away, they were tears that would let fall freely. I pulled back and said, "I think I have an idea." I have had to wait just as long.

He chuckled and took hold of my hand, leading us back to the group. I didn't say anything about him holiding my hand, it seemed natural. Like his hand was made to fit in mine.

We walked back to everyone and they smiled at us.

"So, what do we do about Victoria?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to have a word. I'm going to tell her that I will speak to who I want when I want." He said, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Will you be safe?" Edward asked.

"Probably. She will do anything to keep me in her clutches. To still lable me as hers. I'll let her think she is ruling me on everything else, apart from my friends. She'll accept anything at the moment. Especially with this one going all teen-rebel on her." He said grinning at me, I grinned and winked back.

I was so happy, in this moment, with my friends close to me, Nick's hand in mine. Though we would have alot to work through, I felt untouchable, I know longer wish death would find me. My life felt complete.

**A/N: Yay! Nick and Mel are finally sorting it out! Who's happy 'cause I am. I know I said the good stuff will come soon but I realized that will cut the story really short and I just don't want to let it go. I may jump a few weeks, in a couple of chapters, but I want Carlisle and Esme to meet Melissa and Nick first! :)**

**You know the drill R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	15. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: Bad news! After today I will only be able to update twice a day! Work is a pain in the ass! So, I'm very sorry. But hey! You're still getting daily updates, so it alright :)**

**Also, I need to do a disclaimer from the previous chapter. I DO NOT own anything from The All American Rejects :)**

**Anyways on with the story!**

_**Previously**_

_"Probably. She will do anything to keep me in her clutches. To still lable me as hers. I'll let her think she is ruling me on everything else, apart from my friends. She'll accept anything at the moment. Especially with this one going all teen-rebel on her." He said grinning at me, I grinned and winked back._

_I was so happy, in this moment, with my friends close to me, Nick's hand in mine. Though we would have alot to work through, I felt untouchable, I know longer wish death would find me. My life felt complete._

**Welcome**

**APOV**

I was so happy! Melissa was happy. I saw her grinning at Nick every now again as they walked back to the canteen, hand in hand. I knew they weren't a couple yet, but Nick has finally plucked up the courage to stand up to that bitch. This will help their relationship progress and blossom. If he hurts her though, I will be there, ready to twist his balls off.

I saw Edward grimace from the corner of my eye when I thought that. I just grinned at him.

We were back in the canteen now and I was bouncing my seat. I was going to tell Melissa now, I can't hold it in. Melissa noticed my bouncing, as she was sat next to me. She looked at me curiously, raising her eyebrow. I'm doing it. Now.

"Alice..." Edward started but I cut him off, looking straight at Melissa. "I'm your Aunt!" I exclaimed.

Everyone at our table just went silent, staring at me wide-eyed. Melissa looked at me like I had spouted an extra head.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"I'm your Aunt." I repeated. "Well, your great-great Aunt, but still." I grinned at her.

I saw Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"H-how? What?" Melissa looked completley confused.

"Mel, I don't think this is the best place to discuss this." Edward said glancing around the canteen then glaring at me. My outburst hadn't gone unnoticed, though they didn't seem to know what I was talking about. I sat back in my chair. I couldn't help it, it wasn't my fault.

"Edward's right." Jasper said. Traitor. "Maybe you could..." Jasper trailed off looking at Edward, who nodded at him.

"Would you like to come to our home after work? We could discuss this matter further?" Edward said looking at Melissa. She was still staring at me. Like she was trying to figure something out.

"Melissa." Edward said, trying to get her attention.

"Mel." Nick whispered quietly, his lips near her ear. I bit back a growl.

Nick's voice seemed to snap her out of her trance and she turned to smile at him.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Edward just invited you to their home, after work. To discuss what Alice just told you." He said, glancing at me.

"Your welcome to join us too, Nick." Edward added, Nick nodded at him.

"Erm, okay." Melissa squeaked and then leaned back in her chair.

**EPOV **

I watched Melissa leaning back, staring into space and thats where I saw it. She looks just like Alice when she's having a vision. The only difference was her skin tone and hair compared to Alice's alabaster white skin and inky black hair.

_She said she's my Aunt. I suppose it's possible. What would that mean?_ Melissa thoughts repeated that over and over again.

I sighed. Alice should have waited. I hope Melissa keeps her concentration while she's working. She could do worse than just cutting her finger.

I noticed Alice now staring off into space, but her thoughts were blank. She wasn't having a vision, she was just zoned out. One thought popped into her head every now and again though.

_Why didn't she react more?_

Hmm... Maybe because you dropped a bombshell on her, when we specifically told you not to!

Nick just sat quietly watching Mel, his thoughts were trying to think of ways to comfort her or help. He wasn't sure what she needed right now. Every now and again he would give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she would smile but wouldn't look away from whatever she was staring at.

We all chatted quietly leaving Alice and Mel to they're thoughts until the siren went. Mel didn't even notice it until Nick told her, tugging her up gently. I noticed she didn't let go of Nick's hand as she went down the steps, us following behind.

As we walked by Lauren and Jessica, I noticed them glaring at Melissa and Nick's joined hands. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic little girls. Nick turned to Melissa when he got to her machine. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to eye level with her. She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Sweetheart, I need to snap out of this." He said softly. "I know you've had alot to take in, but I need you to be able to concentrate while you're working." He said, keeping eye contact with her.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said softly, touching her cheek. She sighed and leaned her face into his touch. I saw Emmett restraining Alice from the corner of my eye.

"Okay." She said softly, nodding slightly.

"Okay." He repeated, giving her forehead a kiss.

Rosalie was now helping Emmett hold Alice back.

"I'm just going to be on this machine here." Nick said motioning to the machine next to Mel's. He hadn't noticed Alice's rage yet.

He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded. He then saw Alice and chuckled slightly. She just gave him a glare.

"Let me go. I'm not going to do anything." She hissed at Rose and Em. They reluctantly let her go, watching her warily. She straightened herself out and stomped to her machine. Looks like I will be avoiding the angry pixie for a while...

Break crawled around slowly and I noticed Melissa went straight outside, Nick following behind. Alice wanted to follow, but I convinced her to give her some alone time with Nick. She huffed all the way through break and we all tried to ignore her. I felt like screaming at her that it was her own fault, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

The rest of the day went by at a snail's pace and I had never been so thankful for the siren when it sounded at five o'clock. Alice made sure to keep an eye on Melissa while she changed to make sure she didn't try and leave without us.

**MPOV**

I'd been in a trance since Alice told me she was my Aunt. I don't know why I couldn't process it. It seemed so improbable, yet probable at the same time. I didn't know much about any of them. Like their ages, I would have to wait until we went to their home until I would find out what I needed.

I was glad Nick would be with me. I felt better when he was around.

I stepped out of my overalls and gave my hair a quick brush. Who know's how many other vampires they lived with. I wanted to look presentable.

Alice was coming over to me and I composed my face, smiling slightly at her.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked in a small voice, doing this adorable pouty thing. I instantly felt bad for her.

"Of course not." I said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly. "I was just a bit shocked." I sighed.

"I know. I should have waited. But I was just so excited to find out I had a niece, I couldn't contain it. Sorry." She said pulling back, sincerity burning in her eyes.

"I know. Once I know as much as you know, I'll be just as excited. Promise." I said, grinning at her.

"Okay." She said.

I noticed Bella and Rosalie waiting by the door for us, so I linked my arm through Alice's and walked to the door.

I held my breath as I walked. Will Nick be waiting for me?

My question was answered when I saw him standing next Edward, a stunning smile on his face.

He opened is arms and pratically ran into them, feeling at ease.

I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned to see who it was. Alice. I rolled my eyes. She didn't need to be so protective of me. I'm a big girl. I smiled at her and turned back to Nick.

He smiled down at me and placed another kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, imagining his lips south of my face.

When he pulled back Edward tapped my shoulder.

"Um, I think it would be best if you rode with Emmett and Rose, I still don't think your zoned in enough to ride your bike." He chuckled slighty. "Or you could ride with Nick..." He trailed off looking at him.

"Oh no, I usually walk here. She won't let me have..." He trailed off. I know what he was going to say. _Victoria _won't let him have a car. I frowned.

"Well, you can ride with Em, Rose and Mel, then." Edward decided.

"Wait, what about my bike?" I asked. I can't just leave her.

"Jasper will ride _her_ back to our home." Edward chuckled.

I reluctantly pulled my keys from pocket and handed them to Jasper.

"Don't hurt my baby." I said to him seriously.

He chuckled, saying "I won't."

"Okay, now that's settled, let's go!" Emmett boomed.

We all chuckled and made our way to the car park.

I got into the Emmett's huge jeep, Nick giving me a boost. I only have little legs.

The car ride was fun. _Not._ All I did was blush. I have never blushed so much in my life.

It was Emmett's fault, he kept asking stupid questions like, "So, is Nick your Mr. Lover Lover? Are you dating now? We should double date, eh Rose?"

Rose slapped him upside the head so many times that I lost count.

We finally reached the Cullen home and I gasped. _Loud._

"It's fucking huge!" I screeched.

I instantly slapped my hands over my mouth. Everyone just chuckled at me.

"Come on!" Alice said, pulling me by the hand to the mansion.

"Erm, who else is here?" I asked. I was feeling nervous now.

"Just Carlisle and Esme. Our Mom and Dad for all intents and purposes." She grinned at me.

"Are they... Vampires?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice said, nonchalantly.

"Don't worry." Bella said from behind me. "They are lovely. They treated me like a daughter the moment they met me." She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay." I squeaked. Why am I so nervous? I'm not usually fazed when meeting new people.

Alice had now dragged me up the porch steps and we were entering the the house. The first thing I noticed was how welcoming it was, for a vampire house. Most of the south walls of the house were glass. _It's so light and open _I thought.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"That's what Bella said the first time she came here." He said pulling Bella to his side and kissing her head.

"What?" Nick questioned, coming in last, behind Rose and Emmett.

"Melissa thinks that the house is light and open." Edward said.

"You expected coffins, dungeons and moats, right?" Bella chuckled.

"Not the moats." I replied absentmindedly, still in awe at my surroundings.

Bella and Edward both laughed a little. "That's what she replied when I asked her that question." Edward chuckled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Carlisle and Esme." Alice said. She led me into what I assumed was the living room. A young blonde vampire was sat with his arm slung over a beautiful woman's shoulders. She had caramel coloured hair. When we walked in they looked up at us and smiled warmly at me and I instantly felt calm. I smiled back.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Melissa." Alice said stepping forward with me behind her.

"Welcome to our home, Melissa." Esme got up and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, smiling.

"Yes, welcome Melissa." Carlisle said, smiling widely at me.

"Your home is beautiful." I said, admiring the room we were in. I smiled seeing all the pictures of the family in different generations. "Oh, and you can call me Mel." I added.

"Thank you." Esme said. "Will you being staying for dinner?" She asked kindly.

I looked back at her shaking my head. "Oh no, I don't want be any trouble."

"Nonsense, I cook for Bella as well. You will be no trouble." She said.

"Okay then." I said smiling at her. "That would be great."

"Carlisle, I kind of told Melissa about me-being-her-Aunt." Alice said, mumbling the last part.

Carlisle gave Alice a dissapproving look and Esme left the room.

"Don't look at me like that Carlisle. I couldn't help myself!" Alice exclaimed.

Carlisle just shook his head mumbling something about an overreaction. I chuckled.

"Well after Melissa and Bella have eaten dinner, we will discuss everything, okay?" Alice and I nodded our agreements.

"Come with me. I'll take you on a tour of the house." Alice said, grabbing my hand.

"What about Nick?" I asked. He must be feeling a little uncomfortable.

She sighed. "Edward, Emmett! Introduce Nick to Carlisle and Esme and keep him company. I'm showing Mel the house!" She yelled while I covered my ears. Did she really have shout? They're vampires, they would have heard her whisper it.

She looked at me, saying "Oops! Sorry." She then proceeded to drag me up the stairs to take me on a tour.

**A/N: Ahhh! I'm so tired and this chapter took wayyyyy to long to write! Anyway's another chapter will be up tomorrow and the good parts will come soon! **

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	16. Lost Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I have Edward tied up in my wardrobe and have demanded the deeds to Twilight if she wants him back :D**

**A/N: Okay, I know I keep saying that the 'good parts' are coming up, but if I start to bring in them parts now this story will end a bit sooner than I thought and I don't think I'm ready to let this story go yet. So sorry if you think these next few chapter are boring, but I need some fillers :)**

**AND Alice's story about how she found out about being in the asylum is being changed in this story seeing as the James plotline hasn't happened.**

**Okay, on with the drama..**

_**Previously**_

_She sighed. "Edward, Emmett! Introduce Nick to Carlisle and Esme and keep him company. I'm showing Mel the house!" She yelled while I covered my ears. Did she really have shout? They're vampires, they would have heard her whisper it._

_She looked at me, saying "Oops! Sorry." She then proceeded to drag me up the stairs to take me on a tour._

**Lost Angel**

**MPOV**

"This is mine and Jaspers room." She said, motioning to a closed door. I frowned when she walked straight past it.

"Can I see it?" I asked, I was curious. No, scratch that. I'm nosy.

"Erm, no. It's, er, a bit of a mess." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ahh, I don't care." I said, swinging the door open. I looked around the _spotless _room and gasped. I noticed two other doors in the room. I stepped further in, Alice walked in wide-eyed behind.

"I'll be right back!" She practically squealed and was then gone.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Esme!" Alice was screaming from downstairs. I could just imagine her bouncing up and down like a pixie on crack. I chuckled to myself. She was now back with me.

"Erm... What was that all about?" I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, to cut a long story short, Emmett and Edward wrecked my room. But while we were at work today, Esme has redone it all for me." She smiled.

"Do I get to hear the long version?" I asked.

"One day." She smiled and led me further into the room.

I went to one of the doors and opened it. I felt my eyebrows furrow when I saw what was behind the door.

"Erm, Alice?" I said still looking around the en suite bathroom. "Hmm?" I heard her say behind me.

"I understand why you may need a shower and bath, but... What's with the toilet?" I asked. She didn't need it. No-one in this house needed it, except Bella when she stayed over, and there's probably another one she could use. I shook my head and turned back to Alice who had her head stuck inside the other door on the opposite side of the room.

"Alice?" I said, waiting for my answer.

"Just keeping up appearences." She mumbled.

"O...kay." Was all I replied. She still hadn't took her head out of that friggin' door! I stomped over to her.

"What the hell is behind this door that could be so inter- Oh my God!" I screeched. I had swung the door open to the biggest closet I have ever seen.

"This is yours?" I yelled running in and looking around. I looked at some of the labels on the clothes.

"Oh my God! Gucci! Prada! Fucking Chanel!" I screeched, I wanted to hug the clothes and never let go.

"Wh-what?" Alice stuttered. This was the first time I had seen her speechless.

I snapped my head back to look at Alice and realized how had reacted to clothes. _Freakin' clothes._ I cleared my throat and laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Clothes have a special place in my heart." I smiled sheepishly at her. All of a sudden her arms were around me. I hugged her back wondering what triggered her actions.

"This proves your my niece." Was all she said.

"Huh?" Was my genius response.

"I'm _obsessed _with shopping, clothes, all that kind of thing. No-one understands, but you do!" She sighed happily.

"Well you know who to come to if you need a shopping buddy." I smiled at her.

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I couldn't help the huge grin that was on my face.

"Here." She said, reaching into one of her many racks. She pulled out a black dress with small red blooming roses on it. The top half was like a corset, a black ribbon bringing it together at the back. The front was slim fitting and a built in bra in it. It also had spaghetti straps. The bottom half flared out and had layers and layers of net underneath. It was beautiful. And Alice was holding out to me.

"This is a one of a kind dress. I had my designer make for me about a year ago. Esme must have managed to save it from the destruction along with few other things. I've worn it once and never looked at it again. It will fit you. It's yours." She said coming closer and holding it against me. My eyes filled with tears and I was speechless. "It looks around your size. It was designed for petite girls like you and me." She said nudging my shoulder.

"Alice..." I said, my tears spilling over. "I-I... I can't accept this. It's too much. It also would have cost a fortune. I can't afford to pay you back." I said. I wanted nothing more than to grab the dress and put it straight on, but it was too much.

"Nonsense!" She waved me off. "Your family. Whether you believe it yet or not. I'm giving you this as a present for missing all your birthdays, christmas'..." She trailed off.

I just shook my head.

I heard her let out a huff. She pressed the dress to me and let go. I instinctively caught it.

"Aw, see. It's in your hands now, I'm not going to take it back. No matter how much you try." She smirked at me.

"Try it on!" She said, ushering me round the corner into... A dressing room? She even has a dressing room. I shouldn't be so supirsed. I shut the door, sighing in defeat. I stepped out of my clothes and put the dress on. It fit. Perfectly. It came to mid thigh and even went with my army boots. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I actually looked... Pretty? I took one last look at myself before stepping out, doing a twirl for Alice.

"It's perfect. You're perfect. You're beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far." I mumbled, looking down at the dress and smoothing over the skirt.

"No, I'd go further." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me out of the dream closet.

"Thanks for the dress, Alice. It's the nicest thing anyone has done for me." I said, sincerty ringing in my voice.

"Your welcome, sweetheart. You better get used to things like this, I'm going spoil you!" She said. I just rolled my eyes.

After that, she showed me around the rest of the house, which as I expected, was just as grand as downstairs and Alice's room.

"Dinner's ready!" We heard Esme call as Alice finished showing me Edward's room.

"Come on!" She said taking my hand and leading to the bottom floor.

As we bounced around the corner into the dining room everyone looked up at us and smiled. Except Nick. His jaw was nearly touching the floor and his eyes were bugging out of his head. I was instantly self-concious. _Did I have something on my face?_ I thought, touching my face.

"Dude, you're catching flies." Emmett said to Nick and then chuckled. Nick quickly shook his head and came over to me. He put his hands on my waist and burned his gaze into mine.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I blushed mumbling my thanks to him.

"Aww." I heard Bella coo from where she was sat on Edward's lap. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"That dress is lovely, by the way." Bella said, winking.

"Yeah, it is. Alice gave it me." I said twirling the skirt a little.

"You look very Rock Princess." Alice mused. "Not the look I usually go for, but it definatley suits you." She decided, grinning at me. I grinned back.

I then got a whiff of food and my stomache snarled. It smelled wonderful.

"I hope Lasagne is okay for you." Esme said, coming in with a big dish in her hands. No oven gloves, of course.

"That's absolutley great, thank you." I said smiling as Nick led me to a seat at the table. I loved Lasagne. It reminded me of my Mom.

Bella and I both took a big helping of food and dug in. I couldn't help the moans that escaped.

"Oh my God! Esme, this is amazing! How do can you cook like this, when you don't even eat!" I exclaimed and then looked at her sheepishly, mumbling "Sorry."

She just chuckled at me and said, "I learnt to cook for Bella when she became part of our family. Now I have another family member to cook for." She smiled a very motherly smile at me and for a moment she reminded me of my Mom. I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at her, then continued eating.

Once Bella and I were full to the brim we sat back patting our stomaches.

"That was amazing, Esme. Thank you." We said in unison and then giggled.

"Your welcome, girls." Esme said, letting a small giggle slip as she took the dishes away.

"Should we go help wash up?" I whispered, leaning closer to Bella.

"No, dear." Esme chuckled as she walked back in. "Everythings already in the dishwasher." She said taking a seat at the head of the table next to her husband.

I noticed Nick was standing behind me, his hands leaning on my chair. He looked nervous. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and smiled back. I saw Bella do the same to Edward, who was stood behind her seat.

"Oh! Who's seat am I sat in?" I said, rising from the chair. I felt two cool hands on my shoulder. One belonged to Edward and the other belong to Nick.

Edward just shook his head at me saying "Stay sat down, we're fine."

I plonked back down and waited.

I noticed everyone was now seated looking between Alice and I.

"Erm, Alice. Do you want to start?" Carlisle said.

"Okay." Alice said, standing up.

"Well, Melissa. You're probably wondering how I came to the conclusion that I am your Aunt, yes?" She said, looking at me. I nodded at her slowly.

"First of all, I know your parents are a sore subject for you to talk about. So, you need to know now that they will be mentioned." She said sypathetically. "Is that okay?" She asked.

I just nodded, feeling the churning in my stomache already.

She the proceeded to tell me about her life before she was a vampire and how she knew nothing about it. She told me about the asylum she was put in and pronounced dead on her submission. I held the tears back, promising not cry. She told me how she had found out about her life before she was immortal, seeing as she couldn't remember it. She explained this was mostly likey because she spent a majority of her life locked up in the darkness. The vampire who changed her eventually caught up with her after leaving her alone and confused. _How could someone do that to someone?_ I thought. She told me how she told him leave her and her new family alone and to never contact her again.

She told me about Jasper and the Cullen's and how they were the first things she saw in her future when she was reborn. That was a nice story. Apart from the whole Jasper being in a newborn army thing and being used by some bitch. Maria, I think her name was.

Nick and I listening intently while the others pretended to listen. They'd obviously heard all of this before.

She told me how once she knew where she came from she did research and found out about her sister. My great grandmother. She told me how she knew she had a niece still alive in Biloxi at the time, but didn't know her name. After I had told her my name, at work, she decided to dive into research, to find out if I was her niece.

"Now, Melissa. Did you know your grandmother?" Alice asked pausing in her story.

"Erm, yeah. She died when I was thirteen, four, nearly five years ago." I said. _Where was she going with this? _I wondered.

"Okay. Do you know her full name?" She asked and I nodded.

"Right, after three I want you to say her _full _name, you got that?" She said, serious.

"Got it." I said.

"Alright. One, two, three..."

"Janet Alice Brandon." We said in unison.

Alice smiled at me.

"And I swear now, on my entire family's life, well existance, I didn't know you we're going to say that because of a vision." She said sincerly.

"Okay. So, Janet was my niece, your grandmother. My great nephew was your father. Benjamin Paul Brandon." She said as I sucked in a quick breath at the mention of my father.

"Sorry, hon." Alice said apologetically, as Nick rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I relaxed a bit at his touch.

"Go on." I said, my voice a hoarse whisper. I cleared my throat.

"He married Carla Ormerod, your mother." She stated rather than asked.

I nodded numbly. I see the connections now. She is my Aunt.

"I have all the things here." She said pulling out sheets of paper. "If you don't believe me, see for yourself." She said sliding them across table. I watched them as they skidded to a stop in front of me. I stared at them before getting up.

I walked over to and stopped, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I don't want to. I believe you." I said, crushing her to me with all my might. She hugged me back tightly, trying not to squeeze too much.

"I promised you excitement." I mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"This enough excitement for me." She sighed into my hair.

We hugged for a few minutes and then pulled away from each other. We were both smiling so wide I thought our faces would break.

I turned to everyone else to find them all grinning from ear to ear at us.

Then something came to me. "Oh!" I exclaimed my hands flying over my mouth. Tears filled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice said rubbing my shoulder. My breathing was speeding up and the tears were flowing. Fast. My thoughts must have been jumbled because Edward looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle as he squinted his eyes at me.

I finally got my breathing right, kind of, and Alice led me back to my seat, but stayed at my side.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alice said gently, taking my hand.

I nodded. "When I was younger, I always wondered why my grandmother, Janet, and I had the same middle name. She told me about her grandparents." I said glancing at Alice, my voice still a bit shaky. "She only knew them briefly and said they weren't a very nice people." I looked at Alice, who nodded for me to go on. I was unsure. I was practically slagging her Mother and Father off. I know I wouldn't be happy if it were me in her place.

"It's fine, Melissa. Don't worry." Edward said reassuringly.

I nodded and continued. "So, yeah, she told me how she should have had a Aunt. But she never met her, because her mothers parents sent her away. She didn't know where. Her mother had told her that she loved the sister they sent away very much. When my grandma's Mom turned eighteen, her parents passed away. She then found out where they had sent her sister. She went to the asylum she was ammited to, only to find out she had dissappeared a few months before. Her sister was called Mary Alice, but went by the name of Alice. My grandma told me how upset her Mom was when she realized she had lost her sister forever. When she fell pregnant with my gran, she gave her the middle name, Alice. She told my grandma the story of her middle name and insisted it was passed down to all the girls in the family. My grandma's missing Aunt was know as the lost angel."

I looked at Alice, who looked like she would cry if it were possible.

"You're the lost angel." I whispered to her, fresh tears falling.

Alice didn't say anything. Just hugged me.

"Oh, baby. Please don't cry. I'm hear now. I'm not lost." She said, her voice breaking in wierd places. She sounded like she had hiccups. I let a watery giggle out and I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

She pulled back and looked at me like I had lost my mind. I just smiled sheepishly at her, my tears dying down a little.

"She thought you sounded like you had hiccups when you were holding her." Edward said, filling her in.

She smiled and mussed my hair. "Silly girl." Everyone had a slight giggle and the atmosphere calmed down some.

I tuned to sit back down and Alice turned to go back to Jasper.

"Oh yeah." I started turning back to Alice. "_Do not _even think about making me call you Aunt Alice. Because it ain't happening." I said, smirking at her.

He face dropped and she mock pouted at me.

"Oh no! The pout! Ahh! Save yourself, Mel!" Emmett screamed like a girl. I giggled and Alice joined me.

"Don't worry, Em. I won't fall for it. I have one of my own you know." I said smugly. "And I won't be afraid to use it." I warned Alice, who looked genuinly scared. We all had a hearty laugh at Alice's expense and then settled back down in our seats.

"Now, Nick..." Edward said looking at him.

"What? There's nothing to discuss concerning me." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Of course there is. Your controlled by..." Edward started but Nick cut him off. "No!" He said sharply. I flinched from his tone. He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and I quickly put mine on top of it hoping I could calm him like he calms me.

It seemed to be working because he took a deep unnecessary breath and said "No." A bit more quietly.

"Why?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"I don't want you or any of your family to get hurt." Nick said, which caused Emmett to scoff.

"She can't touch us, Nick. Believe me." Edward promised.

"If your alone she can." Nick replied. "Please, just let me talk with her. Make it known that I won't be controlled anymore. I'll make her _think _I have your back up if that will help. I won't accept it though." Nick said firmly.

"Look, I know I sound unbelievably ungrateful, but I can't accept your help. Don't underestimate her." We all knew who he met. "She can be equally as dangerous as any of you." He said, looking at everyone individually.

"Okay. We'll back off. But if anything happens to you, either of you, we'll be there." Alice promised. I could see she was doing this for me. She could see my fear for Nick all over my face as he talked about speaking with Victoria.

"Absolutley, Nick. Nothing you can say will change _that._" Carlisle said firmly.

Nick just sighed defeated and looked at his watch.

"Jeeze! Doesn't time fly when you having fun?" He exclaimed, chuckling. I looked to my watch which said it was 10:30pm.

"It does." I laughed with him.

"I supposed you have to go." Alice pouted.

"Yes, but I will see you bright and early tomorrow." I grinned at her, standing up from my chair and walking to her. I gave her a tight hug.

"Love you, sweetie." She whispered in my ear.

"Love you, Aunt Alice." I whispered then chuckled. "First and last time." I warned her, mussing her hair. _Paybacks a bitch_ I thought as she glared at me, trying to smooth her spiky locks. I giggled at her and she laughed her musical laugh and walked me to the door. I was hugged and wished goodnight by everyone and left, my baby's key in hand.

"Be careful." Jasper had said as he handed them back to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you mind if I drive?" Nick asked once we were outside. I could see excitement in his eyes, hoping I would say yes.

"Er, do you know what your doing?" I asked warily. If he's never had a car...

"Yes." He chuckled. "Just because I don't have any sort of transport now, doesn't mean I didn't used to."

I smiled and dropped the keys into his open palm. I swear he was restraining himself from doing a fist pump. I giggled at him and climbed on the back of my baby.

"Oh, here." Nick said zipping his hoodie down and taking it off. He handed it me. "I don't want you to get cold." He said. I barely heard him, I was staring at the sculpted abs that were visable through his tight t-shirt.

Once I realized I was taught staring was rude, I looked down at the hoodie and just put it on, vowing never to let it go. I'll buy him a new one.

I put the hood up and it drooped over my eyes. I felt Nick push it back and realized his face was closer to mine than I thought. He leaned in giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I heard a something smash from inside the Cullen house.

I blushed and chucked and said, "Quick! Get on the bike, before she breaks free."

He laughed and got on. He took my arms and wrapped them around his torso and gripped onto him like a he was the last life jacket on the Titanic. I could feel his rock hard abs under my fingers and resisted the urge to lift his shirt up and feel them in the flesh. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I'm sure he could to. _Wow, how embarrassing _I thought.

I hugged myself as close to him as possible as he started up the bike, he revved a few times and sped down the driveway.

Where we were going I didn't know, but aslong as he stayed with me, I really didn't care...

**A/N: Longggggg chapter for you. Hopefully I've got all the specifics out of the way now. Melissa and Nick are gunna have some quality time in the next chapter and Nick will also have his talk with Vicky! **

**Once we know a bit more about Nick, I'll probably fast forward a few weeks. **

**So is everyone good? Yes? No? Let me know!**

**R&R **

**Cherry x**


	17. Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Melissa and Nick so BLEH to you Stephanie! :D**

**A/N: Okay, everyone put the guns down. I apologise for my delayed update, but I've been ill and really busy with work. So I apologise from the bottom of my heart :') Forgive me?**

**Anyhoo, I am here now, so on with the story...**

_**Previously**_

_I hugged myself as close to him as possible as he started up the bike, he revved a few times and sped down the driveway._

_Where we were going I didn't know, but aslong as he stayed with me, I really didn't care..._

**Threats**

**MPOV**

While we were riding down the long road which leads to work, I started to wonder where we going.

I was about to ask when Nick took a sharp left turn, into the forest. Though it was dark I still recognized where we were going.

We pulled up in front of the small, two bedroom house, and I frowned in confusion. Nick turned the bike off, leaving us in a deafening scilence. I was the one to break it.

"Erm, what are we doing here?"

"Well, it's your home. I thought this is where you would want to go." Nick said, turning to me with a confused expression.

"Well, yeah... But how did you know where I live?" I asked, feeling a little dissapointed that there was going to be no mysterious adventure with my gorgeous vampire tonight. Woah! My thoughts screamed, your gorgeous vampire? I shook my head, clearing them thoughts away.

Nick just chuckled and got of the bike, and then took hold of my hand to help me off.

I walked to my porch, and dug for my keys. I pulled them out and unlocked the door. I felt a lack of presence behind me, so I turned around to find Nick still stood near the bike, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"You not coming in?" I asked, dissapointment in my voice.

"Am I invited?" He asked, smiling shyly at me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Of course."

I felt him behind me then as I stepped into my living room. I stepped out of my boots, but didn't remove the jacket.

I looked back at him, but he was looking around, as if he was taking in my home. I was instantly self-concious. I looked around the room, it was tidy, and the decor was modern. I picked the colour scheme of red, white and black, which I thought looked fine.

"Your home is beautiful." He said suddenly, looking back at me, smiling.

"Um, thank you." I said. _You should see my bedroom._

_What the fuck are my thoughts doing?_ Thank god Edward isn't here.

I metally gave my thoughts a slap to make them behave and then walked into the kitchen.

I switched the lights on and went a got a bottle of diet coke from the fridge. I had the urge to offer Nick something, though I didn't seeing as vampires only need one thing and I didn't have that to offer.

When I turned around he was leaning casually against the door frame watching me curiously. I blushed under his gaze and decided talking was better than staring.

"So, you didn't answer my question. How do you know where I live?" I asked, not accusingly.

He shifted awkwardly and said "Erm, I don't know whether to tell you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said, peeking at me from under his lashes.

I snorted. _Yes, smooth, Melissa. Very attractive_, my thoughts said sarcastically.

"I don't get uncomfortable easily." I said, walking towards the living room and settling onto the couch. "So, try me." I pressed.

He sighed and join me on the couch. I picked up the remote for my CD player and put the music on lowly, so it was just background noise.

I turned to him, expectant.

"I, er," He chuckled nervously, struggling to say it. "I-come-here-most-nights-to-make-sure-your-safe." He mumbled. If I weren't listening intently, I probably would have missed most of it.

"Oh." Was my genius response. I smiled to show him I wasn't weirded out. Which I wasn't. Hmm...

He smiled back, "That doesn't scare you or anything?" He asked.

"Nope, it makes me feel good actually. Safe." I said, never breaking eye contact with him.

This seemed to make him happy, making him beam widely at me. I matched it.

I looked down then and realised I was still in the dress that Alice had gave to me. I smiled and then said, "Excuse a moment. I just need to change." I got up and made my way upstairs. I stopped half way, "Nick?" He turned around, still smiling.

"You'll still be here when I get down, won't you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Of course." He said. I believed him, but that didn't stop me from racing upstairs, changing in record time and brushing my teeth faster than ever.

I slowed down when I got to the stairs, hopefully showing I wasn't rushing.

_Duh! He's a vampire he probably heard you rushing about._

I inwardly cursed. It was so easy to forget he was a vampire sometimes.

I tightened my dressing gown around me and found him still sat on the sofa. I sighed.

He turned round at the sound and grinned at me. I grinned back and catapulted over the sofa and landed next to him. He smiled back and then burned his gaze into mine. I looked into his eyes and flinched back, shocked.

He looked a little upset so I leaned forward, stroking the purplish bruises under his eyes.

"Sorry," I said, "I was just shocked not seeing green eyes." I said with a sheepish smile. He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"It's okay, actually that reminds me I need to hunt before to work tomorrow." He said.

My face must have visibly fell, because he fumbled around his next words, "I don't need to go now. It will be hard, but I'll be fine. Hey, don't be upset, my company isn't that amazing." He said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. I hadn't realised my eyes had filled with tears at the mention of him leaving, so I squeezed my eyes shut, removing the irrational tears.

"Good," I whispered, "And your company is wonderful." I sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Whatever you say." He muttered with a chuckle, also leaning back.

"So, how did you afford this place?" He asked obviously changing the subject.

"Erm, from my inheritance. I got it all when I was sixteen. My parents knew I was responsible and wouldn't blow the money on crap if they ever passed on." I said, my lower lip trembling slightly. I didn't mind talking about my parents with Nick, that doesn't mean it wasn't difficult.

"They were very cautious, my parents. They had a will written out since I was born. At first it was just me that would get everything. Then Victoria came back, she was alone and didn't show any signs of marrying or anything, so they wrote her into it, leaving the factory and our home to her." I scowled at nothing particular at the fact she was living in that home now.

"I got a pretty hefty sum of money though. I found this place when wandering away from work. This was when my parents owned the factory. Anyway, I found this place, crumbling away, with a for sale sign on it. I always wished I had the money to buy it when I was younger," I chuckled to myself, "I remember asking my Mom to buy it for me. I was fourteen at the time and was in that independant stage of my life. Anyway, when they... died," I swallowed thickly, "I decided to buy it once I was sixteen and do it all up. I even had enough left over to look after myself properly and buy my baby." I said, Nick nodded knowing I was referring to my bike. "I loved it once it was done, I moved out the house to get away from her, and I've lived here for over a year." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, looking at me a bit shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He shook his head. "It's just you just told me all that and you barely know me and..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

I looked down. "I feel comfortable with you." I whispered.

He brought my face back up to his, searching my eyes for something. A lie, maybe?

When he found none he smiled kissing my forehead.

The rest of the night passed quickly, us asking questions back and forth. I tried to tell him what happened with my parents death, but just ended up in a complete mess of tears and sobbing. He held me through that, repeatedly apologizing.

I found out that he hardly remembers anything from his human life, a bit like Alice. When he tries to think back on it he just see's dark alley's and trash surrounding him.

"From what Victoria has told me, I was just a druggie kid. She apparently found me in an alley, close to death from a beating. Probably drug dealers." He had said, shrugging.

"That would explain the alley way's" I mused, trying to think of a reason for her to lie about something like that.

"Yeah." He had agreed and then we swapped our favourite colours, jumping back to interrogating each other.

It was nearly one o'clock now and I knew I should go to bed, but I really didn't want to.

Nick caught me looking at the clock, "Do you need to go to bed?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I could manage another half an hour." I smiled at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes. So, it's your turn. Next question." I said, leaning back against the arm of the sofa, my legs on his lap.

"Hmmm..." He said, touching his chin thoughtfuly. Then a lightbulb came on over his head. "How many piercings and tattoo's have you got?" He asked.

"Good one," I grinned at him. "Okay, let me think." I said.

He watched me as I touched the places where my tattoo's were and waited patiently. I saw his eyes go wide when I got past the ten mark.

"Thirteen. And that's just tattoo's." I said, making his jaw drop. I chuckled at him waiting for him to compose himself.

"What?" He finally said. "How can you even fit that many on?" He asked, looking at me as if sizing me up and figuring out where they were.

"You'll be suprised." I said, with a wink.

"Can I see them?" He asked, his eyes genuinly curious.

I sighed. "I suppose so." I said, swinging my legs off him and standing in front of him. He sat forward, watching me.

"Okay," I said lifting my top up to show the left side of my lower stomach, just above my groin. "There's this one." I pointed to the one of two angels, a male and female, they were holding hands and had they're backs to us, showing they're huge wings. The female angel had long blonde hair and the male angel had dark brown hair.

"This is my mother and father now," I stated. "Well, what I think they are like now." I said, smiling sadly.

I moved on quickly, turning around showing him the cross, roses and vines one on the bottom of my back.

"I designed this myself." I said proudly. Nick grinned and ran his fingers over it, leaving at hot path down my back. I blushed. Obviously.

"It's beautiful." Was all he said.

I then showed him the ones he would have obviously seen.

"These are just random ones I liked, they don't really resemble anything." I said referring to the small tribal pattern on the side of my right hand and the flowers and vines that wrapped around my left wrist.

I showed him the peace sign on my right wrist and the shhh... one on my right index finger. That one made him chuckle.

Then I showed him the one on the back of my neck. It says Carpe Diem. "Do you know what this means?" I asked him.

He shook his head, no.

"It means 'Seize the day' in Latin." I said. "I haven't really done much siezing since my parents died. But, from now I am. Because I have a reason to, instead of throwing each day away." I said, looking into his eyes to show him what I meant by having a reason.

He grinned at me and I got back to showing him my tattoo's.

I showed him the music notes on my foot, and explained how I played piano with my Mother and this was a tribute to her in a way. He smiled sadly at me telling me it was gorgeous. I then showed him the three stars behind my ear and explained that this was because my Father used to star watch with me when the sky was unusually clear.

I then showed him the one on the inside of the top of my right arm. "This is a poem by Robert Frost, my Mom and Dad both loved it. When I read it over a couple of times I liked it too. It has meaning." I said.

I held my arm out and Nick read it out loud.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice."

He looked up at me then and smiled. "You're right, it does have meaning." He said, his hand trailing down my arm slowly.

I blushed again and moved onto the small strawberry I had on my other foot.

"I kind of copied Katy Perry." I said chuckling, him joining me.

I then had to show him an awkward one. I lifted my top up as far as it could go without showing off my bra. Nick's eyes widened and I repressed an eye roll.

"This is another one that doesn't really mean anything." I said pointing to the small red heart that was just underneath my right breast. I saw Nick's hand twitching to stroke it like he had to all the others. I moved closer showing him he could. He lightly stroked it causing goosebumps to rise which had nothing to do with his temperature. Nick noticed this and moved his hand away, smiling sheepishly at me.

"What's the last one?" He asked.

I smiled lifting my basketball shorts up my right thigh. I showed him the vines that wrapped around it a couple of times, the vines had thorns on them, and roses popped out of the gaps in the vines.

"That's different." He said, stroking it.

I shrugged, "I'm sure Chery Cole has got something similar." I said, which made him chuckle.

"Okay, piercings. There easy. There's my belly button," I began sitting back down. "My ear lobes, twice on each one. Then the top of my ear." I moved my hair back to show him the ring through the top of my left ear. "Then my tragus," I lifted my hair on the right of my face to show him the small piercing in my ear there. "Erm, my tongue," I poked my tongue out to show him the bright green ball, "My lip, erm, my hand."

"Your hand?" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and held my left hand out and showed him the piercing in the skin between my thumb and index finger. He cringed, "How the hell do you work with that in?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Easily. I forget it's there most of the time."

I thought of my piercings and suddenly blushed furiously. Maybe piercing weren't going to be so easy after all...

Nick noticed my blush and said, "Why are you blushing?" He asked genuinly curious.

"Um, I-I..." I sighed. "Piercings aren't going to so easy after all." I mumbled.

"Why?" He was leaning closer to me, trying to get me to look up.

I took a deep breath and decided to just say it. "I've-also-got-my-nipple-pierced." I said so fast that if he weren't a vampire he wouldn't have caught it.

I looked up to see his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes bulging out.

_Please don't ask to see it, please don't ask to see it._

He snapped out of his shock and looked down as if he could penterate through the clothing with his gaze and see it. He stared for a while until I cleared my throat which made his head snap up to look at me. He looked ashamed at his staring and shook his head as if he could shake what he did away.

"Erm, did it hurt?" He asked, though that didn't sound like he wanted to ask.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

I then decided to move on from the nipple subject and explain my pain barrier. That was something that confused him as much as it does me.

We carried on exchanging stories and pet peeves and at some point I must have fallen asleep. When I woke I was vaguely aware that I was in someones arms and we were moving.

I opened my eyes and realised Nick was carrying me to my bed. He lay me down and I felt him moving away.

I threw my arm out and came in contact with his forearm. I ran my hand down his arm until I had hold of his hand. I grasped it as tight as I could and whispered, "Stay."

I heard him sigh and then I felt him join me on my double bed. He pulled the cover over us both and I snuggled into his side, my head on his chest. I knew using as his rock hard body as a pillow should be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. In fact it was more comfortable than any pillow I've slept on. I was faintly aware of him stroking my hair, and the last thing I heard before sleep took me again was his velvet voice whispering, "Goodnight, beautiful."

I awoke in the morning to my shrill alarm clock ringing. I threw my hand out and fumbled around until I felt it and turned it off. I rolled over, planning on getting more sleep when last nights events came rushing back to me. I realized I shouldn't be alone in the bed, but I was. I frowned and rolled back over looking at the empty spot where Nick was. In his place was a piece of paper. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I unfolded the paper and read what was written.

_Melissa,_

_I had to hunt, so I left early this morning. I will see you at work._

_Miss me._

_Nick._

I smiled at the note and his boyish handwriting and his playful words. I put it in the drawer next to my bed and got up, not feeling so tired knowing I would see him at work and Alice and the other Cullens too. I went through my morning routine and bounced round the house, feeling like I was on some sort of high. I opted on having a glass of orange instead of coffee seeing as I was jittery enough.

When it was a reasonable time, I left the house and jumped on my bike. I left the hood on Nick's jacket down and speed through the forest, loving the feel of the wind through my hair. As I was drving I noticed the white jeep I was coming up behind and smiled. I checked for any on-coming traffic and found none. I increased my speed and curved around the jeep so I was riding next to it. Emmett was driving and turned his head in my direction. I grinned at him and gave a small wave which he copied. I then sped up until I was in line with Edward's car. Alice was peering at me from around Edward, grinning widely. Bella waved at me, but I couldn't see Jasper. I looked at Edward who was warning me with his eyes not to do what I was planning. I grinned at him, then waved. I sped up and caught Edward rolling his eyes.

I made it to work and found Nick stood near the spot where I park. I grinned at him and cut off my bike. I leaped off it and bounded into his arms. I was momentarily breathless from impact but recovered quickly. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. I barely noticed the green contacts before they were hidden by his eye lids and his lips captured mine. I had to remind myself to be careful. After all he was a vampire and I was human. He pulled away all to quickly and chuckled. What could be so funny? He looked up and I followed his gaze.

Edward and the rest had arrived and so had Em and Rose. I saw Bella and Edward grinning at us, Rosalie looking uninterested, Jasper looked like he was preparing for something, Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows at us and Alice was... Oh crap, Alice. She was glaring at Nick and was shaking from head to toe. Jasper put a restraining hand on her shoulder and I saw the shaking subside. Thank god for Jasper and his gift.

I sighed and looked back into his eyes. I frowned and decided to just ask him. "What colour are your eyes supposed to be?"

His eyebrows knitted together, clearly he wasn't expecting that question.

"Er, red." He eventually mumbled. I stepped back from him, shocked.

"Mel, no. It's not like that." He said, reaching out for me. I kept stepping back moving away from him. I stepped back more and felt like I had run into a wall. I turned round and looked into the golden eyes that belonged to Edward.

"Mel, it's not like that. Trust me." Edward said, glancing at Nick, who looked hurt.

"What is it like then?" I snapped.

"He has to keep his eyes red so Victoria doesn't think he's hunting animals. He steals donated blood." Edward explained, steering me back towards Nick.

I looked back at him then Nick and sighed. _That bitch needs a slap!_ I would do it if I thought the blow would effect her in any way.

I went back to Nick and put my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled pathetically.

"It's okay." Nick said stroking his hand down my hair.

After the atmosphere from my irrationality calmed down, I was hugged by Alice and then we all went into work.

Us girls silently changed in the locker room and I noticed Alice zoning in and out. I frowned, wondering what was up with her.

**NPOV**

Me and the guys got ready silently and I noticed Edward had a look of concentration on his face.

"What's up with you, Ed?" Emmett asked before I could.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He said glancing at me.

I sighed. "What now?" I said, exasperated.

"Alice keeps getting flashes of you arguing with Victoria. She's worried about you." Edward said quietly.

_Hmm... And I thought she hated me._

Edward chuckled. "She doesn't hate you she's just very protective of Melissa." He said grinning at me.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her." I said firmly, hoping Alice would hear me. "And about Victoria, don't worry about me. I've told you I can handle her." I said, feeling like a broken record.

"Okay." Edward said, walking towards the door.

Emmett, Jasper and I followed him out where we waited for our girls. I smiled at that. Melissa was my girl. I saw Edward roll his eyes but didn't say anything.

When they came out we all had a moments with them and I took this time to just hold Melissa after what happened in the car park. She was looking up at me smiling, her chin on my chest. I smiled back down.

Just before the siren went I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked toward the hall and saw Victoria stood outside her office door, glaring at all of us, Melissa and I in particular. Everyone had already noticed her and were glaring right back. She shifted her eyes back to me and beckoned me with her chin.

Everyone looked to me and I sighed. I gave them a look which said 'I'll be fine' and walked towards her making sure to give Melissa a small peck on the lips.

They all made their way down to the factory and Bella and Jasper walked by us wordlessly, Jasper glaring at Victoria and keeping a protective stance in front of Bella. He gave me a meaningful glance before dissapearing into the office next to Victoria's.

When the hall was completely empty Victoria lifted her hand and pointed to her office. I narrowed my eyes at her and decided to piss her off.

I followed where her finger was pointing and said, "Yeah, it's a office Victoria. It's nothing special if you ask me, I've seen it hundereds of times." I said, smirking at her.

She growled and shoved me into the office, treating me like a student in trouble with the headteacher.

I went into the office and jumped onto the burgendy sofa, lying down with my hands behind my head. I looked up to see her slam the door and flit over to me.

She was bent down and got in my face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed. I knew Jasper and Bella could definatley hear her next door and the vampire downstairs could as well.

"Erm, Nick." I said calmly. "I didn't know vampire's could get amnesia." I said, smiling at her.

She was now seething, her eyes a flat black.

"Stop acting like a child!" She yelled in my face.

I jumped up then, towering over her, getting in her face. "Then stop treating me like one!" I boomed.

She took a step back, seeming shocked. She shook her head and her eyes took on a deadly look.

"I own you. You have no right to speak to me this way." She said in a low voice, pointing her finger at me.

"You do not own me!" I said, my voice not as loud as before.

"Yes. I. Do!" She said each word slowly like I was too stupid to understand. "I gave you a life. Before me you were a druggie kid on the verge of death. You owe me everything!" She said, her voice calm but deadly.

"You've controlled me for long enough. Well, it's not going to happen anymore." I said firmly.

She then started pacing in front of me muttering to herself. "It's that stupid little human. This is her fault. Not to mention them other vampires." She then snapped her eyes back to me.

"It's them isn't it?" She said, burning her gaze into mine.

I knew who she meant. "No. This is me. I decided this. They just helped me get there." I said, my voice anything but nice.

"Whatever. You stay away from them and Melissa. No arguments." She said in a authoritive voice.

I scoffed. "Did you not hear what I've been saying? It's not going to happen. Face it, you've got nothing to hold me here. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. Oh yeah, if you think of doing this again keep a tighter leash." She was seething again and was shaking from head to toe. The only thing that showed she wanted to know what I was talking about was the cocking of her eyebrow.

"I don't drink humans. Since you let me go hunting alone I hunt animals. I use donated blood to keep my eyes red." I said smugly, smiling at her.

She didn't say anything and carried on shaking. I knew she was debating attacking me but she knew the Cullen's would be here as soon as she tried anything.

I went to walk out the door when she snapped out of her anger state and she said quietly, "I'll kill her, I'll fucking kill her. Do you hear me?" I could tell she was grasping at straws now to keep me in her clutches.

I turned to her faster than she expected and grabbed her throat. I slammed her against the wall and heard the plaster breaking. She struggled in my grip, but I had just hunted. I was stronger.

"You touch her, threaten her, even think about her and I'll kill you." I said, slamming her into the wall again. She just looked up at me with a murderous glare. I shoved away from her and walked out the door slamming it shut, causing the entire hall to vibrate. I was furious, she can threaten me but not Melissa.

I went outside into the fresh air and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

I heard the door open and saw Jasper and Bella walk out smiling at me. Jasper walked up to me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. I felt a wave of calm wash over and smiled back at them.

"Well done." Was all Jasper said.

They didn't say anything to me after that, and just stayed with me, making sure I was okay. The silence was comfortable and eventually we fell into a conversation about what we thought would happen now. Whenever we got to a subject that would get me angry, like Victoria's threats, I would immediatly feel calm before the anger could bubble over.

"Are you doing that?" I asked Jasper after another roll of calm rolled through me.

"Yeah. Sorry." Jasper said, smiling sheepishly.

"Interesting gift." I mused.

"Do you have one?" Bella asked.

"Erm, yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is it?" She prodded curiously.

"Erm, it would be better if I showed you. But I don't want to do it here. Now where _she_ could be watching." I said. They both knew who I meant by she. "But, I will show you. All of you, I promise." I said smiling.

"We should get inside, the siren is going to for break in a minute." Jasper said, walking towards the building. Bella and I nodded and followed him.

I was instantly anxious, what if she went for Mel in front of everyone? It wouldn't suprise me. As we got upstairs the siren went and Mel came bounding up the stairs minutes later, smiling when she spotted me.

I took her hand and led her to the canteen.

I felt better with her here with me and vowed never to leave her side again.

Victoria would never be able to carry out her threat whether she meant them or not.

**A/N: So there was a nice long chapter for you seeing as I took forever to update.**

**R&R :D**

**Cherry x**


	18. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or anything by The Runaways... :D**

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me! I've been so freakin' busy and really over tired that I haven't had time to update. PLUS when I FINALLY got the chapter finished fanfiction was being a complete douche and wouldn't let me upload, so yano... I know what your thinking "excuses, excuses." But I'm telling the truth. So yeah, sorry guys...**

**Well I'm going to shut up now and carry on the story...**

_**Previously**_

_I took her hand and led her to the canteen._

_I felt better with her here with me and vowed never to leave her side again._

_Victoria would never be able to carry out her threat whether she meant them or not._

**Friends and Foes**

**MPOV**

I was so excited to see Nick waiting for me when I bounded up the stairs. I was also suspicious as to why he wasn't down in the factory. I would ask him later...

When we all sat down we fell into a conversation about what had happened with Victoria. Everyone heard everything, except me. Even Bella had heard a majority of it as she was next door at the time.

I got the feeling that some parts were cut out for my benifit, which pissed me off a little. But, I didn't say anything about it. Obviously I was kept out of the loop for a reason, though I will want to know eventually, and made sure Edward heard that.

After that day, Victoria wasn't mentioned again and she pretty much kept out of our lives.

Nick and I would spend almost every weekend at the Cullen's and sometimes I would go for dinner there, though it would only be Bella and I eating of course. We found out everything we needed to know about each other. We were like a big family. No secrets.

My life did a complete one-eighty in the space of two days and I couldn't have been happier.

I decided to mention this one day and got the full story as to why the Cullen's ended up working in the first place.

"So, Carlisle and Esme decided we should get a job as punishment for _they're _antics." Alice finished, glaring playfully at Edward and Emmett.

I was in hysterics listening to the story and everyone else was giggling quietly. I grasped Nick's shoulder for support and tried to calm myself down.

"So-" I gasped, "I got a Aunt, and great friends and a..." I trailed off, looking at Nick. We were officially together now but boyfriend didn't seem like the right word for what we had. So to finish my sentence, I just sighed and said "Nick, because Emmett is an immature oaf?" I said, cracking up again at Emmett's shocked expression.

"Yup." Alice said, grinning at me.

I composed myself now to say something with complete sincerity. "Well, thank you, Edward and Emmett, for being complete idiots." I made sure to keep my face straight, so they would know I was being completly serious.

They both glared at me and I just looked at them, an honest expression on my face.

Realizing I was serious, they grinned and Edward said, "Um, thanks?" It came out like a question.

"Your welcome." I said grinning at them.

**BPOV**

One month. That is how long we have been working at Spears Engineering. It has gone so fast. I think because working there has been fun. Something none of us expected.

We always made sure to carry on like nothing was wrong, but Edward was always listening to any thoughts from Victoria that hinted at her carrying out her threats. So far there was nothing and work went without incident. Well, apart from Emmett and the fork lift truck incident. I shuddered slightly remembering.

I was now waiting for Melissa to get ready, as Rose and Alice were hunting today with Emmett. Edward and Nick would be joining them after dinner. Jasper had to stay here to babysit. I felt better now that Melissa was being babysat as well as me. I inwardly cringed at the fit Melissa threw when she found out she had to be babysat. I obviously sympathized with her.

Melissa and I had grown close over the past month. Whenever we were left alone when the Cullen's had family hunting day, we would talk about the future and what my plans were. We were only left alone if we swore to stay in the house. We obviously agreed and just had some girl time.

I told her the plans for the wedding and even the lopsided deal Edward and I had come to. However, I think I put the idea's into her head, because the time we were alone after that she told me she wanted Nick forever and wanted to be a vampire. I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't tell her not to do it. We were in the same situation. I did tell her to think it over properly and thankfully she took my advice and didn't say anything more on the subject and promised not to ask Nick for immortality until she was sure.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Melissa was stood in front of me now, waving her hands in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality and grinned at her. "Sorry, I zoned out." I said.

"Your telling me." She said, chuckling. "Come on girl, our guys are out there." She said, causing us both to giggle like love sick teenagers. I suppose thats what were are really.

We walked out of the door our arms linked, still giggling. But when we looked towards where Edward and Nick were stood, we stopped dead.

Lauren Mallory was there talking to Edward and Nick. Though she didn't look like she was doing much talking. More like attempted flirting. The guys were leaning away from her, trying their best to be polite and not cringe. I looked to Melissa who was shaking from head to toe and murderous look on her face. I nudged her shoulder and gave her look that said 'calm down'. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, but it didn't work very well.

We continued watching and I had to get a tight grip on Melissa's wrist when Lauren ran her hand down the length on Nick's arm. She then ran her other hand down Edward's shirt clad chest and that was it. "Oh, hell no." I muttered, stomping over to them, dragging a fuming Melissa with me.

When Edward and Nick so us coming they both let out a sigh of relief simultaniously.

We went and stood in front of the guys, our eyes narrowed and arms crossed over our chests. Lauren took some steps back. _Good idea, _I thought. She was smirking at us though.

"What's up?" She sneered, "Afraid of the competition are we?" She said, putting one hand on her hip.

"There's no competiton." I heard Nick mumble in Melissa's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Exactly." Edward agreed, putting his hands around me, over my torso.

"You clearly aren't seeing what everyone else does." Lauren said, annoyance in her tone now.

"That's because people see you as a slut. Easy." Melissa said venomously.

"Yeah, so run along. I can hear your street corner calling you." I said, suprising myself, as well as everyone else.

Melissa nudged me with her elbow and grinned at me.

"You fucking bitch." Lauren muttered coming towards me. I heard a low growl come from Edward and Lauren backed off, stomping down to the factory.

"That was awesome, Bella!" Melissa exclaimed once she was gone.

I grinned at her and said, "I've wanted to say that for so freakin' long!"

We all had a laugh at Lauren's expense and then made our way to work. I walked into the office to find Jasper throwing paper balls into a bin on the other side of the room. He stopped and grinned when I walked in and I smiled back. Jasper and I got on so much better now, and I knew he could control himself around me. Edward would never allow this if he couldn't.

"That was great, Bella. It's about time someone put her in her place." Jasper said, as I took a seat on the arm chair.

"You saw?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"No, but I heard." He said, "And I could feel her anger as well. You rubbed her up well, Bella." He said chuckling.

The day carried on as normal then, we sat around and did nothing until someone, most of the time it was Graham, came in and gave us something to copy, shred, or type up. It was very boring. This was the only thing that annoyed me about work. Unless I was given some papers to take down to Brain in the factory then I could stop for a chat with Alice, Melissa, Edward or whoever was there at the time.

It's not that was Jasper bored me, he just wasn't a chatty type, so most of the time we sat in silence. Me, with my nose buried in a book and Jasper, online or also reading.

And so another morning in the office crawled by and the day looked as uneventful as always...

**MPOV **

After we got down to the factory, I was still bouncing with joy. What Bella said to Lauren was amazing, and it took everything I had in me to not say "Ohhh, burn!"

Nick had my hand in a firm grasp to stop me skipping around the factory and Edward just looked smug. He was proud of Bella, I could tell. I know I was.

I went to my machine happy and bouncy. I put my earphones in and played my music full blast, bopping along to The Runaways. My favourite band.

"I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" I sang along, not caring who could hear me. I could feel Nick's gaze on me, so I looked over to see him grinning at me, I grinned back and carried on working.

I also knew Lauren was staring at me and gave her a full blown grin everytime I looked at her.

The morning carried on as normal and I was constantly on a high.

Break came around fast and Jasper, Edward, Nick, Bella and I had some more laughs at Lauren, who glared over at our table through the entire break.

The time from the end of break to the end of dinner went rapidly and my hype instantly faded when Nick said goodbye to hunting. Bella wasn't as happy either as Edward had left too.

We both trudged back inside and mumbled our goodbye's as we went back to work. Bella was lucky, she had Jasper to cheer her up if needs be, I didn't.

After about half an hour of working, I saw Bella coming down with some papers in her hand. Probably for Brain. She smiled at me and went to Brain and handed him the papers. He forced a smile and she turned around coming back towards me. I saw Lauren walking towards her, but she didn't seem to be going to Bella, just passing her by. I assumed she was going to the toilet. I stopped what I was doing, planning on having a chat with Bella. I looked up from signing my work sheet to see Lauren shove past Bella.

For anyone else that shove would have made them stumble. But this was Bella. She lost her balance and fell on her side, _onto the pile of scrap metal._

"Bella!" I screamed, running over to her.

She tried sitting herself up, looking a little dazed. I saw Lauren snigger and waltz off to the bathroom.

_I'll get her later._

I saw Bella wince in pain as I grasped her upper arm to help her up. I pulled my hand away and saw blood on it. Bella saw this and her face instantly broke out in a sweat and she went paler than normal. I turned her arm and saw a huge gash in it and blood was pouring out of it. By now everyone was surrounding us and Angela was also holding a now passed out Bella up.

"She faints at the sight of blood." I said, "Here, help me move her off all of this shit." I said, meaning the scrap.

"You do know there are skips for all this!" I yelled at no-one in particular.

"Okay, can you try and bring Bella round?" I asked Angela. She nodded and I stood up.

"I'm going to get Alice's keys of Jasper and take her to the hospital." I said, and then sprinted to the offices.

I burst through the door, suprising Jasper. He was instatly anxious, obviously feeling my panic and anger.

"Mel, what wrong? What's happened?" He said, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders.

"Bella's hurt-" He went to move before I even finished, but I stopped him saying, "There's alot of blood, don't go down there." I had been filled in on Jasper's control and him going down there wouldn't help the situation.

"Lauren, the stupid bitch, pushed Bella. She fell onto the pile of scrap metal and cut her arm open. I need Alice's keys, I'm taking her to the hospital." I fished around in my pockets for the keys to my bike.

Jasper looked like he was stalling. "Jasper!" I yelled.

"I don't know, Alice doesn't like people driving her car..." He trailed off, looking down.

"Jasper, this is an emergancy. Don't worry about it she won't mind." I lied. She probably will mind, she knows I'm a reckless driver and could easily ruin the car.

"Jasper, come on! Bella needs to get to the hospital and there's no way you can drive her." I said.

He knew I was right. He sighed and dropped the keys into my waiting palm. I clutched them and threw mine at him, which he caught though my shot was way off. I turned on my heel, ready to bolt back to the factory.

"Mel, wait. What should I do about Lauren?" He asked. His face wore an angry expression now and I could see he was holding himself back from going down there and dealing with her himself.

"Nothing. I am though. I'm going to break her fucking nose." I said darkly.

I could feel my anger bubbling and I knew I wasn't lying. I'm going to break her nose.

"Melissa..." Jasper said lowly. I could feel calm washing out my anger and I unintentionally snapped at Jasper.

"Don't do that, Jasper!" I said.

I immediatley felt the calm leave me and I looked at Jasper apologetically before going back to the factory.

I got back down to find some bandages wrapped around Bella's arm. The blood was seeping through fast so I knew I couldn't beat around the bush with this.

Bella was now consious, but was still white as ghost. I saw Lauren standing in the back of the crowd around Bella, not looking so smug now she saw she was really hurt. She looked frightened. She should be.

I shoved through crowd and came face to face with her. She was taller than me, seeing as I was a close to being a medical midget, but she didn't scare me.

I shoved her hard and she stumbled back. Jessica caught her arm and she stepped towards me and pushed me back. I stumbled slightly, but not as much as her.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I yelled, pointing towards Bella and Angela.

"She deserved it." Lauren mumbled, looking at anyone but Bella.

"Why? Because she told you the truth?" I sneered.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She yelled, getting in my face.

"Someone who's going to _try _and make an improvement to your face." I said lowly.

I then pulled my hand back and threw it forward forcefully, straight onto her nose. I heard a satisfying crunch when my fist made contact and blood erupted from the cut one of my rings had made on the bridge of her nose.

She screamed then, _loud._ She clutched her nose and Jessica stepped towards me then, her fists clenched.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Jessica, your face doesn't need much improvement, but if you really want some, try it."

She looked me up and down like I was nothing and walked back to Lauren.

I walked towards Bella then, moving back through the crowd that parted automatically. Everyone's mouths were hanging open at me. I ignored them and crouched down to Bella and Angela.

"That was awesome." Bella slurred, still a bit disorientated.

I shrugged. "It was okay. She deserves more than a broken nose. But we don't have time. You need to get to the hospital." I said, making Bella groan.

"Can you walk Bella?" I asked. She nodded weakly.

"Okay, help her up after three," I said to Angela. "One, two, three."

We helped Bella up, and she stood on her feet shakely.

Angela put Bella's good arm over her shoulder and tried to move Bella without touching her good arm.

We made our way outside, over to Alice's Porsche. The air seemed to help Bella, because she removed her arm from Angela and held onto our shoulders as we walked to the car.

I opened the passenger door and Bella sat inside, cradling her bloody arm.

I closed the door and turned to Angela, who was smiling sadly.

"Thank you so much, Angela. You really are a star." I said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back.

"Your welcome. Anyone else would have done the same." She said. I knew no-one would have done that. We saw it in there, they all stared. I bet no-one even phoned an ambulance.

"Your to modest." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "Go on. Get her to a hospital, Rambo." She said grinning, I gave a chuckle and jogged to the drivers side of the car.

"Oh, Angela. Can you go up to the office and ask Jasper to phone Edward and let him know what has gone on." I asked in a rush, it looked like Bella was passing out again.

"Sure." She nodded, looking a bit nervous. Jasper was pretty intimidating to most people.

"Thanks." I said, again. I jumped into the car and started it up. I stopped myself from moaning out loud at the purr of the engine and just peeled out of the car park. I wound the window down on Bella's and that seemed to wake her up a bit.

"Hey." She said, sitting herself up.

"Hey." I said, smiling at her, but keeping my eyes on the road.

"Oh my God! Melissa, please slow down! Your going at one-eighty!" She screeched, her eyes wide as she stared at the speedometer.

"And keep yours eyes on the road!" She yelled.

"Okay, calm down." I said. "There one-fifty. Better?" I said.

"Not really." She mumbled.

"Bella, I've got to get you the hospital, so I'm not slowing down anymore. Plus, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Alice will never allow me to drive this baby again." I said, grinning at her.

She smiled back and gave in saying, "Okay."

She leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes.

Once we reached the hospital, I rushed Bella through the doors and Carlisle was there straight away. Jasper probably called him too.

"Bella! What happened?" He asked, ushering her into a wheelchair. I'm sure I heard Bella mumble something along the lines of "completely unnecessary".

"Lauren Mallory." I stated. Carlisle looked confused.

"She shoved Bella, but seeing as Bella has no sense of balance, she fell straight onto the pile of scrap metal. A piece sliced through her arm and it was bleeding pretty bad. She'll probably need stiches." I said to Carlisle, while Bella pouted about having to sit in a wheelchair.

"Also expect to see Lauren herself here soon. I broke her nose." I said, making Bella and I smile proudly.

Carlisle gave me a dissapproving look and I knew I was in for it later. _Crap._

Carlisle was very much a father figure in my life now, though he would never replace my real father. He was great though and always tried to make me feel like part of the family.

Carlisle wheeled Bella out of the hospital lobby and followed behind. We went into a private room and Bella grumbled somemore about it being unnecessary. Carlisle ignored her protests and helped her onto the bed.

"I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"Most likely on his-" I started to say but the door flew open and nearly came off it's hinges. Edward came in and went straight to Bella.

"Are you okay, love? Is there any pain? Where the hell is Carlisle? He should be stitching you up!" Edward was histerical, touching her forehead, doing his own examination.

"Edward, calm down. I'm okay. My arm hurts a little. Carlisle will be here in a minute, I think he's gone getting what he needs." Bella said, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him onto the bed with her.

Edward calmed at her touch and gave her forehead a kiss as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

I just sat in the corner of the room on the arm chair, feeling like a spare part.

"Oh!" Edward exclaimed then, shifting his eyes to me. "Thank you, Melissa. For helping her and what you did." He said smirking at me.

I grinned back and said, "It was my pleasure."

"I bet it was." He said just as Alice came into the room, her eyes narrowed in my direction.

She stomed over to me, her palm out. "Keys. Now." She demanded.

"Aw, come on, Alice." I said, digging into my pocket for the keys. "It was an emergency. Plus, I'm your favourite niece." I said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Your my only niece." She said in a monotone, her hand still out. I dropped the keys into it and grinned at her.

"Exactly." I said.

She rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to break the serious facade she had.

She then turned to Bella and rushed over to her, immediatly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I saw it, but I didn't see it soon enough. Lauren made it as a last minute decision." She said, scowling at nothing when she mentioned Lauren.

"It's okay, Alice. You can't see _everything._" Bella said, smiling at Alice.

Alice smiled back and gave her a awkward hug, avoiding contact with Bella's bloody arm.

"And you." Alice said, turning to me. "You pack quiet a punch." She said grinning at me. "Lauren's here now getting treated by a trainee doctor, it should be quite painful for her." Alice said, shrugging.

We all had a laugh at Lauren's expense for the second time that day.

Once Bella had been stitched up her room was jam packed with vampires. We told Nick and everyone else what had happened causing Edward to throw a fit. He was close to going to whatever room Lauren was in a finishing what I started.

Of course we stopped him.

"Edward!" I hissed, standing in front of him. He glared at me - whilst trying to struggle out of Emmett and Nick's grip - but I stood my ground. Frowning at him sternly, I said, "Look!" I waved my hand in his face, then held it still to show him my bruised knuckles. "I think she's had enough, don't you?" I continued.

He looked at my hand for a moment, before sighing. "Yes." He said, relaxing. Emmett and Nick released him and eventually everything calmed down. Nick and I spent the night at the Cullen's that night and I decided to take the next day off work when Alice reported the sun would be shining. The only thing I didn't know about vampires was what happens to them in the sun...

**A/N: So what do you think? Lauren got her 'pretty' face ruined. Yay! Let me know what you thought!**

**You know what to do. **

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	19. Evil Pixie's

**A/N: Hello? *echo's* Hellooooo? *echo's* This is me calling any readers btw. I have a feeling everyone probably give up on me now and I don't blame you, I seriously took the piss updating. But here's the thing, I HATED how I left the last chapter, because I wrote out the revenge plot out and it was shit. Pure and simple. So I have changed the end of the last chapter and have decided not to post the revenge. I may post it in the outtakes though :)  
**

**Also, I would like to encourage reviews. I don't want to be a whiny writer, saying stuff like "OMG! Like, please review, I won't update until I get 1000000000000000000000!"  
You get my point, anyway, reviews are encouraging and make want to update quicker. And they also let me know that you are all still with me.  
**

**And lastly, to explain my absence. I am going on holiday to Tenerife in 7 days (squeeee!) and I have been busy organizing that, and I had a bad case of writers block. So, yeah not good, but I'm here now and will try and get another chappy out tomorrow. Sorry for the majorly long A/N but I think it was kinda necessary.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would you be reading this right now? No, didn't think so.**

_**Previously**_

_"Edward!" I hissed, standing in front of him. He glared at me - whilst trying to struggle out of Emmett and Nick's grip - but I stood my ground. Frowning at him sternly, I said, "Look!" I waved my hand in his face, then held it still to show him my bruised knuckles. "I think she's had enough, don't you?" I continued._

_He looked at my hand for a moment, before sighing. "Yes." He said, relaxing. Emmett and Nick released him and eventually everything calmed down. Nick and I spent the night at the Cullen's that night and I decided to take the next day off work when Alice reported the sun would be shining. The only thing I didn't know about vampires was what happens to them in the sun..._

**Evil Pixie's**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning to the sun streaming through the window-wall. My mood instantly brightened, until I moved. I felt the dull ache in my arm and groaned.

"Bella? What's wrong love?" Edward panicked velvet voice whispered in my ear. A smile crept onto my face in reaction to his voice, and I mumbled, my voice thick with sleep, "My arm. Can you-" But he was gone. And then back. With painkillers and a glass of water.

I sat up, thanked him and took the pills. I leaned back againt the headboard as Edward slipped onto the bed with me. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and I automatically leaned into his side. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence until my stomache broke it. I chuckled, and sat up.

"Time to feed the human?" Edward asked, and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make it while you get ready. Alice left you something to wear," he said nodding to the clothes laid out on the sofa. I grimaced at the thought of wearing something Alice picked out. Edward chuckled, kissed my forehead and breezed out of the room.

I went through my morning rountine quickly so I could get something to eat and shut my demanding stomach up.

I wandered downstairs in a pair of unfamiliar white shorts and a deep blue vest top, idily wondering why Alice gave me something like this to wear. I was bere foot at the moment, but I knew my All Stars were somewhere around. I went into the kitchen and sat down next to a wide awake, bouncing Melissa. She swallowed her mouthful of food to grin at me. I grinned back as Edward sat my plate of waffles down in front of me. I shovled the food in greedily, realizing why I was so hungry. After the event yesterday I had a lack of appetite. Obviously, that had passed.

"Jeeze, Bella, eat the plate while your at it," Melissa said, eyeing me with a raised brow.

"Hey! I hardly ate anything yesterday, leave me alone." I defended.

"True," Melissa mumbled, gazing at her bruised hand.

"How's your hand anyway? Does it hurt..." I trailed off when she gave me the 'do you really need to ask?' look.

"No, it's fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She was now bouncing again. I swallowed my last mouthful of food then turned to her, my brow raised.

"We're going out!" She exclaimed. "Don't ask where, because I don't know, but it'll be great!" She squealed, looking at Nick.

"She wants to know what happenes to us in the sun. She's extremely excited." Nick explained, chuckling at my confused expression.

"Oh. Well, you'll love it, Mel. It's the most beautiful thing..." I said, sighing the last bit.

My comment only made Melissa more jittery, so I picked up her half full coffee cup and emptied it into the sink, along with our plates. Melissa didn't even notice her missing cup. Alice flitted in then, wearing a white summer dress. I could see the outline of a black bikini underneath the thin fabric and was immediatly nervous. I was even more nervous when she danced over to me holding a small bag out to me, she handed one to Melissa and gave a simple order, "Go upstairs and put these on."

She used her no arguments tone so I trudged up the stair with an all-too-willing Mel dancing ahead of me.

I followed her into Alice's room and made my way over to the bathroom, where it was easier to avoid mirrors. Melissa headed towards Alice's closet humming to herself.

I went to the bathroom and removed the offending items from the bag. I held up the skimpy blue bikini and scowled at it hoping to burn it with my gaze, or something along those lines...

I stalled until I heard Melissa knocking lightly on the door, "Bella? What the hell are you doing in there?" She said, sounding extremely impatient.

I sighed, "I can't wear this!" I half yelled, half whimpered.

"Open the door, Bella." Melissa said, her voice the same as Alice's 'do as I say' tone.

I unlocked the door and sat on the toilet seat as Melissa swung it open. Melissa stood there looking amazing. Of course. She stood there, her tan skin glowing, in a jade green bikini and her crimson hair flowing around her face and cascading down her back. Now I was _definitley _not wearing the bikini. Melissa's sky blue eyes narrowed in my direction and she stepped further into the room and looked to the corner where I had tossed the bikini.

"You're wearing it." She deadpanned as she stomped over to it. She tossed it at me, and I groaned.

"Melissa, I _can't._" I said. She raised her eyebrow at me saying, "No, you _won't_. There's a difference."

"B-but, look at you!" I said, waving my hand at her stunning figure. "Your gorgeous! And your human!" I said, smiling sheepishly at her.

She sighed, "Bella, your beautiful. We have the exact same figure, only I'm a short ass." She said, chuckling slightly, "So if you don't wear it, I'm going to think there is something wrong with my figure too." She said, smirking at me.

"But- You- I- Not fair!" I said, putting my face in my hands.

"I know!" She said, skipping out of the door happily. She knew she'd won the argument.

With I sigh of defeat I qucikly changed into my bikini - avoiding the mirror, of course - and threw my clothes over it.

I joined Melissa outside who was in a colorful, floral sundress and a pair of white canvas Converse high tops. I sighed, and started searching around the house for my shoes. Which, right now, were nowhere to be seen. I knew the culprit behind the disappearence too.

"Alice." I called quietly from the bottom of stairs.

"Yes?" She said, appearing next to me and smiling innocently. _Too _innocently.

"Just give them to me." I said flatly.

"But Bella, I have these amazing sandles-" She started but I cut her off. "No, I'm wearing them because firstly, I relented to wearing this ridiculous bikini-" She cut me off, "It's not ridiculou-" I cut her off then, "Let me finish!" I exclaimed, and she pressed her lips together, "Anyway, I relented to wearing this ridiculous bikini, thanks to your scheming niece..." I turned to glare at Mel, who giggled and scurried out of the door, hand in hand with Nick, "And secondly, Melissa has Converse on!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the door Mel and Nick dissapeared through.

Alice looked me over for a minute, then disappeared for a milisecond before coming back with my beloved All Stars in hand, "I suppose they will go..." She muttered, as I took them from her and slipping them on.

"Okay, so I'm ready. Where are going and when are we leaving?" I asked, just as Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. I sighed and leaned my back flush against his chest.

"You'll have to wait and see where we're going," He murmured in my ear. I shivered. Naturally. He lifted his head then and said a little louder, "And I think we're ready to leave now. Alice?" He said looking at the evil pixie in question.

"Yes!" She squealed and danced out of the door with Jasper followng. I notice Emmett and Rosalie weren't here.

Edward took my hand and led us outside. Nick was stood under a tree and a grinning Mel was already securely on his back, arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. I watched as she placed a kiss on his neck and whispered something in his ear, causing him to chuckle. I smiled at her happiness and was glad she finally got her happily ever after, seeing as she had such a shit life being in Victoria's clutches.

Alice and Jasper were sat on the porch steps, but rose when they heard us.

"Where's Em and Rose?" I wondered, looking at Edward.

"Uh, they went earlier on for some... Alone time." He said, shuddering slightly, while I cringed.

"Can we go now?" Melissa shouted in a whiny voice. Everyone chuckled at her and Edward proceeded to help me climb onto his back. Once I was secure and Edward's hands were holding the back of my knee's, we were flying. I kept my eye's open and watched the scenery blow by and was happy the motion sickness didn't come.

I could feel Edward's exhilaration radiating out of him and I smiled into the crook of his neck and placed a kiss there.

I looked to the side and noticed Nick and Mel were running parallel to us. Nick grinned at Edward and said, "Wanna race?"

Edward, all too willing to run faster, sped up, as did Nick, causing Melissa to squeal slightly. I grinned at her as she came next to me, due to Nick's speed increase and she grinned back.

I don't know how long we were running for and I didn't care. I was having fun. Suddenly, Nick slowed down, causing Mel to pout slightly and me to frown. Edward laughed loudly and burst through into an small clearing.

When we got there I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were there, fully clothed, thank _God_. Well, maybe not fully clothes but decent. Kind of.

Rosalie radiated beauty, as per usual. He gorgeous body covered with a red swimsuit. The middle was cut out and there was just a red band on the front and back joining the top of the swimsuit and the bottom together. Emmett was clad in a pair of black basketball shorts and black Ray Ban's on his face.

They were lounging on towels, sparkling in the warm sun that shone over the small space we were in and over the magnificant waterfall at the south of the clearing. Alice and Jasper joined us a few seconds later and I hopped off Edwards back.

"What happened back there? Why did he let you win?" Jasper asked Edward, as Alice handed me a towel.

Edward scoffed. "I would have won even if he didn't let me. And he just wanted to speak to Mel for minute." He said.

"Why?" Alice demanded.

"Just to talk. Jeeze, Alice, you need to calm down." Edward said in an exasperated tone.

Alice huffed and went to join Emmett and Rose. Edward and I followed. I peeled my shorts and top off quickly before I could change my mind and lay back on the towel Edward had taken from me and put down. I risked a glance at him and caught him snapping his mouth shut and putting his eyes back into his head. I pretended I didn't notice, but I was pretty sure my blush gave me away. I looked to the opening that we had come through and saw Nick leading Melissa out, his hands over her eyes. He then turned her around and darted back into the shadows.

"Open your eyes." I heard him faintly call to her.

As she opened her eyes, he stepped into the sunlight.

**A/N: Well, yeah, this chapter isn't so great. I think the next few chapters might be a bit crappy, so my apologies. I just wanna get all my idea's into it and then I write the ending to this fic, which I've had in my head since I first started writing.**

**Also, I have a sequel planned out! I'm veryyyyyyyyyy excited about it. However, there will be outakes and a spin off beforehand.**

**Oh! I have been reading some funny fics! I read one called Bad Fanfiction by yayme2012 which is great! However, it makes my fic and my future idea's feel **_**very **_**cliche. But I don't mind :D I quite like the fact my fic is this way. It does make me feel good about my grammer though! So, yeah, anyway, you should read that.**

**Also, I've also just been told the world is supposed to end today. So, if your reading this I guess it hasn't. Or maybe it has and we don't know it...**

**Meh, I never believe that crap anyway.**

**Anyhoo, I'm gunna shut the fuck up now so you guys can R&R! Or not. 'Sup to you. I would prefer if you did...**

**PEACE OUT.**

**Cherry x**


	20. I Love You Too

**A/N: Um, yeah. Hi. I actually have no excuse for the delayed update. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns blah, blah, blah.**

_**Previously**_

_"Open your eyes." I heard him faintly call to her._

_As she opened her eyes, he stepped into the sunlight._

**I Love You Too**

**MPOV**

As soon as I had the all clear, I snapped my eyes open. Just in time for Nick to step into the sunlight and reveal the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Nick had unbottoned his white shirt to reveal his sculpted chest, which, at this moment in time was sparkling like it had a thousand diamonds embedded in it. I brought my eyes upwards to his face which was exactly like his chest. He was watching me closely, studying my reaction.

I suppose shock was the dominant feature on my face so I forced myself to compose myself and smile reassuringly at Nick. I took the few steps distancing us and threw myself into his sparkling arms. I put my hands on his chest, tracing a finger down his abs, trying to see any individual shine. It was impossible, of course, having these shitty average human eyes.

I heard Nick give a small chuckle and I looked up at him and gave him a wide smile.

"So, what do you think?" Nick asked, his eyes hopeful for a positive answer from me. So I pretened to think for a minute, putting a finger to my chin and tapping it thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well, it's not at all what I expected..." I trailed off and let my eyes wander to the side where I noticed the others sitting on towels, pretending not be listening and shining brightly in the suns glare. Except Bella, of course.

I turned my attention away from them and look back at Nick. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his mouth. He kissed me back for a moment until I pulled away, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, not removing my eyes from his. The breathtaking smile I received from my comment made me weak at the knees and I couldn't resist throwing myself at him again for another kiss. Nick grabbed my waist and lifted my off the ground, causing me to giggle against his lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissed him deeper.

When I needed to come up for air, I rested my forehead against his and looked into butterscotch eyes - since he wasn't Victoria's bitch anymore, he didn't drink donated blood - and smiled widely at him. He smiled back and we stayed like that grinning like idiots at each other until reality came crashing back down on us with the clearing of Emmett's throat.

I sighed and pecked Nick on the lips one last time before sliding down his body and onto the floor. I took Nick's hand and turned to the others to see them grinning at us, except for Rosalie, who was lay back in the sun studiously ignoring us. _Whatever._

I smiled at everyone and made my way over to where Bella was lay and put down my towel. I stripped off my dress, kicked off my shoes, lay back and closed my eyes. It took all about three seconds until I heard sniggering coming from Emmett's direction. I opened one eye and looked at him to see him pointing at Nick. I glanced over and saw why Em was laughing. Nick's eyes were roaming over my body while his jaw was inches away from the floor. I opened my eyes fully and raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't notice of course until a flip flop soared over me and hit him square in the face. I looked to Alice who looked ready to attack or maybe throw another flip flop.

Nick cleared his throat awkwardly causing a chuckle to escape my lips. He looked around at our group and held his hands up innocently, "I was only looking at her tattoo's!" He said, directing a pleading look at Alice.

"Sureeeeeeeee." Emmett said, chuckling to himself and lying back down.

Nick just huffed and took his shirt off. Now it was my turn to stare. This was the first time I had actually seen Nick with completely shirtless. I could feel everyones stares and I attempted to pick my jaw up. Bella saw my struggle and leaned over to close it for me.

I blushed and snapped out of it and pointed at Emmett, "Not a word from you, before you start," I huffed, lying down.

Everyone chuckled and eventually we fell into a comfortable silence, just soaking up the sun.

Alice was the one who eventually spoke, "So, I was wondering about your tattoo's, Melissa. How did you get all of them? You're not even eighteen yet, and you've got..." She looked up and mouthed a few numbers to herself.

"Thirteen" Nick said, helping her out a bit. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, yeah. Thirteen. How did you get them?" She said, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Alice. Do I really look seventeen." I said, gesturing to myself.

"No, you don't, but didn't you get your first tattoo when you were _fifteen_?" She asked incrediously.

"Yeah, I did. But, to be honest I haven't changed so much since I was fifteen. Despite my height, I've always looked older than what I am." I got disbelieving look from Alice.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed. "Nick, tell her!" I said, turning to Nick with wide eyes. He gave her a stiff nod, but otherwise kept quiet.

"Hmmm... I still don't believe that you could get tattoo's at that age." She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I huffed. _Fine, I'll tell her. What's the worst that could happen? _"Okay. I have a fake I.D. Have done since I turned fifteen." I said, lying back down and closing my eyes.

There was silence for a minute until Alice said, "I want it. Now."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her disbelievingly. She just looked at me blankly.

_Damn, she's serious._

I scoffed. "Er, I don't think so, Alice."

She scoffed back. "Er, I think so, Melissa." She said, mimicking my tone. "I don't want you doing anything your not supposed to at your age. End of discussion." She deadpanned.

I looked at everyone else who had gone back to lying in the sun pretending not to be listening. Even Nick. _Traitor._

I turned back to Alice and scowled at her. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm almost eighteen and have done all the stuff your saying I shouldn't do anyway. So get off my back please." I said, reaching in my bag for cigarette and lighting it.

"You should really quit those as well." Alice said in a disapproving tone.

And that was the last straw!

"Argh!" I screeched, standing up and stomping towards the waterfall where there was a shallow pool. I sat on one of the rocks, putting my bare feet into the water. The water was cool but swim-worthy and relaxed me slightly.

I couldn't believe Alice! She may be my great whatever Aunt, but she has no right to tell me what to do. I've looked after myself for years, since-

I cut my train of thought off and sighed. I don't know what to do, but there is no way she is getting my I.D.

Hell no. I took a drag on my cigarette and leaned back on my arms and squinted up at the sun.

"Hey, baby." An all to familiar voice said from behind me. I smiled at the sound of Nick's voice and him calling me 'baby'. But then I remembered I was pissed at him for all his help with Alice. Yeah, there was _zero _help from him. So I plastered a scowl on my face and turned to face him. He frowned at my expression and before I knew it he was over to me and I was sat on his lap.

"What's that look for?" He questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What was that back there? Where were you? You should have helped me out! You should-" I was cut off by Nick's hand clamping gently but firmly over my mouth. I attempted to pry his hand away in vain. Nick had a smile playing on his lips from my feeble attempts to over power him which angered me further.

"I don't want to get involved in any arguments between you and Alice. She is your family and it wouldn't be fair for me to get involved. Plus, Alice pretty much hates me and me saying anything would have made things worse, believe me." He said, removing his hand from my mouth.

I glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Okay, I'm sorry, but damn! She pisses me off!" I hissed, running hand through my hair.

Nick grabbed my hand that was starting to tug at my hair and gripped it tightly.

"Hey, shh, don't let it worry you. She just feels protective of you and doesn't want anything happening to you while your using your I.D. I don't understand it myself..." He trailed off his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Whatever. She's got some sucking up to do though, because what she did back then? Uncalled for. And this ridiculous _thing _she has against you needs to stop too. Or she'll just have to get you used to it because I'm going to love you anyway." I said, my words tumbling out in a rush.

I kept my eyes down looking at our entwined hands. I could feel Nick's gaze on me so I looked up and nearly fell off his lap from what I saw.

He had the most beautiful smile on his face and a glint in his eye I didn't recognise. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but he just pulled my face to his and crushed his lips to mine for the most intense kiss we had shared. I was a little confused as to what triggered this reation from him but went along with it until my stupid human body needed oxygen. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, staring into his melted honey eyes.

He was grinning widely at me and, once I caught my breath, I matched.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." I said, with a small giggle.

"You said you loved me." He said, smiling impossibly wider.

I though back over my words. _Or she'll just have to get you used to it because I'm going love you anyway. _Oh, I did. And I do. I love him. Everything about me screams my love for him. Haven't I told him before?

"I do. So much." I whispered against his lips, wanting another one of those kisses. He complied of course putting more passion into it. I lightly traced my tongue over his cool lips and felt him stiffen and pull away.

"Whoa." He said, moving back a bit. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. I stayed extrememly still until he took a deep unnecessary breath and opened his eyes, which I noticed were a darker shade of gold than before.

He gave me a tight smile. "Oops." I mumbled, offering him a sheepish smile. He chuckled and pulled me closer, putting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, you silly, reckless girl." He whispered like it was for my ears only. My breath caught hearing him say it and then I beamed at him. I thought my face was going to break from how big my smile was. This was one of the precious moments of my life and I knew I would never let myself forget it. Of course good things don't always last forever.

It happened so fast then. I heard the loud "Wooooo!" coming from Emmett and then the big splash from him bombing into the deeper part of the pool. The cool water splashed both Nick and I and the temperature of the water startled me and sent me jumping of Nick's lap and into the water. I must have grabbed Nick's hand on the way in because suddenly we were both resurfacing to sound of Emmett's booming laughter. I tried to splutter out some words but none were formed. I waited until all the water was out of my mouth and screeched "Emmett, you dick!"

I glared at him and swam over to where he was. I jumped on his back and started pounding my fist on his head. Of course it was all in vain. He just grabbed me and put me back in the water in front of him making sure my head didn't go under.

He was grinning widely and I struggled to stop my lips from curling upwards.

"Come on, little sis! It's just a bit of water." He said, flicking some at me. Somehow this escalted into a full blown water fight between us.

Eventually we stopped and I felt Nick wrap his arms around my waist below the surface of the water. I turned my head for a quick kiss and then turned back to Emmett. I noticed he had a mischevious glint in his eyes that I instantly recognised. I'm sure the same glint was now in my eyes.

"What are you planning?" I whispered moving closer to him.

He grinned at me, "I can't make a concrete decision yet. Just... watch." And with that he scaled the two metre wall that lead up to the clearing and then disappeared.

I frowned and turned to Nick who shrugged. A few minutes later I could faintly hear girl's voices complaining. Nick doubled over in laughter while I looked up to where Emmett had dissapeared.

Suddenly bodies were flying over the ledge. They landed a few metre's away from Nick and I. When they resurfaced I saw the amused expressions on Jasper, Emmett and Edward's faces and the angry expressions on Alice, Rosalie and Bella's faces. Then I realised what had happened and burst out laughing. The guys happily laughed along with me while the girls shot us annoyed looks.

I swam nearer to them still laughing. "Oh, come on! It's just a little water!" I said, flicking more water on them. Bella seemed to be over it now and giggled quietly while Alice just smiled slightly, flickling water onto Jasper. Rosalie, however, didn't seem pleased one bit and glared at me. I glared back and flicked more water on her. I thought this would anger her, but instead she smiled slightly and used her hand to create a wave of water that hit me square in the face.

I was shocked for a second before thrashing around and splashing everyone with water. We got into a bigger water fight than mine and Emmett's, all of us laughing loudly. Yes, even Rosalie. It ended up a guys against girls thing and, no matter what the guys say, us girls _owned _they're asses. During the fight I looked over to Alice, she looked back at me. _I'm sorry, _she mouthed. I nodded and grinned at her.

Eventually the water got too much for Bella and I so we got out. As we were walking, my hand firmly in Nick's grasp, Alice joined us, her hand firmly in Jasper's grasp.

"Hey," I said, smiling at her.

"Hey," She said returning the smile and wrapping an arm around my waist, "I'm sorry about before, hon. I just feel maternal towards you. I don't know why. But, I promise, I will try and reign it in. And Nick," She said, poking her head around me to look at him, "I don't hate you." She finished, giving him a genuine smile. He returned it saying, "Glad to hear it, ma'am."

Alice and I giggled at Nick and I gave Alice a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Shortie." I said, wrapping an arm around her cool waist.

She scoffed, "Huh, like you can talk." She said, musing my hair. I pulled away from her and tried to muss her's back, but, of course she danced out of the way. I huffed and let go of Nick and pounced towards her only for her to move out of the way again. We had reached the others now and I collapsed on my towel.

"Stupid, future seeing vampire." I mumbled, pouting.

Alice giggled to herself and dug into her bag for something. I made a snap decision and leaped over to her musing her wet hair. The look on her face was _priceless._

"Not so future seeing after all." I said smugly. She just huffed and took a brush and mirror from her bag and started taming her black locks.

"I take it you two have made up then?" Bella asked, as she slid her shorts on.

"Yeah, can't stay angry at my favorite Aunt for too long can I?" I said, smiling sweetly at Alice.

She narrowed her eyes, "Okay, number one, I am your_ only _Aunt and number two, what do you want?" She said pointing a perfectly manicured nail at me.

I smiled at her even sweeter, "Please may I use your brush and mirror?" She kept her eyes narrowed at me, deciding.

"Please?" I said, using my pout that I knew she couldn't resist. She huffed in defeat and threw them to me. "Thanks!" I said, proceeding to brush my matted hair.

The sun eventually went in and even though we had our clothes back on and were bundled in towels, Bella and I were too cold. So, we packed up and got home where warm clothes and delicious food waited for us. Of course Esme, the perfect mother figure, had cooked Bella and I a delicious meal which we devoured while Edward and Nick watched with intrigued disgust.

We were staying at the Cullen's tonight so, after my shower, I donned some comfy pyjama's and joined the others in the living room to watch some T.V.

Alice grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels to fast for me to catch. She stopped on a channel and I noticed what programme was just about to start.

Glee.

Shit. No-one knew I liked Glee.

**A/N: Aww so there was some nice family time. The next chapter will be another fun one and then the serious shit will start. I'd say there's about five chapter left of this story. But, do not fear and spin off will be up next then outtakes and then a sequel! So yeah, lots to look forward to.**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	21. Coming Out Of The Closet

**Disclaimer: Steph own Twilight. I own Melissa, Nick and the plot.**

_**Previously**_

_Glee._

_Shit. No-one knew I liked Glee._

**Coming Out Of The Closet**

**EPOV**

"Alice, what are you-" I started, only to be cut off.

_Shut up, Edward! I want to see Mel's reaction. She's never actually told us she likes Glee remember?_

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Shit, shit. Okay, just don't react. Pretend you've never heard of it before. Okay, now stop thinking altogether._

Melissa was really worried about us knowing about this Glee thing. Jeeze. She glanced warily at me so I kept my facial expression neutral and turned to face the TV.

Glee started then, after a song with just red lips on the screen had played. I noticed Melissa sit up straighter and her eyes sparkle with interest.

"Aw, man! Why are we watching Glee?" Emmett boomed, entering the room with Rosalie behind. They both went and sat on the love seat. "It's soooo lame." He continued.

I bit back a chuckle when Melissa clenched her fists.

As the show went on it was revealed the kids in Glee would be doing a musical.

"Ahh, this is shit." Emmett moaned, standing up, probably to join Rose who had bailed before it even started.

"...Rocky Horror!" The teacher on the screen announced. That's all it took for Emmett to wheel around and plop back onto the sofa, looking at the screen with rapt attention.

"I thought you said Glee was lame?" Nick said, as Melissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, they're doing Rocky Horror!" Emmett exclaimed as if it was obvious reason to his sudden mind change.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him and turned their attention back to the TV.

_See? I can do this no-one needs to know that- _

Mel cut her thoughts of there and replayed her kissing Nick today, which instantly made me tune her out. Ugh!

So, we sat and watched Glee, me only half paying attention as the show didn't really appeal to me. I looked down at Bella, who was lay down with her head on my lap, and saw that she watched the show intently and seemed to like it. Huh. Well if Bella was getting into it I might as well pay full attention and see why it captures her interest. Maybe get an insight into her closed mind.

When they sang the first Rocky Horror song about a girl named Janet and a guy named Brad, Emmett sang along and Bella and Melissa started foot tapping. Much to my confusion. I mean, the song was cheesey and said 'dammit' alot.

Every song that was sung, Emmett joined in and started dancing in his seat. Melissa and Bella continued with the foot tapping. Melissa would nearly jump out of her seat when something was revealed that she didn't know about in the show, but always reigned it in and managed to keep quiet.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Maybe I spoke to soon. I looked to screen and saw two of the teachers singing a song about, ahem, touching. Which I deemed completely inappropriate.

Everyone was looking at Melissa quizically while she just shrunk into Nick's arms.

"What was that about Melissa?" Emmett asked, "You interrupted my favorite Rocky Horror song."

"Er, nothing." She mumbled.

_No way did she do that! She's with Carl! Her and Mr. Schue make an amazing couple though. Gah! _She looked over at me. _You say a word Edward and I swear to God..._

I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips causing Bella to look at me questioningly and Melissa to shoot me an annoyed look. I clenched my jaw and looked back at the screen but I'm sure amusement was still dancing in my eyes.

Finally, the show was nearly over and it was decided the school wouldn't put on a production of Rocky Horror, causing Emmett to 'aww' loudly, then cross his arms and pout.

The last song was being sung now and I vaguely recognised it.

Melissa, Emmett and Nick all knew it and sang along quietly. Well, Melissa and Nick were singing quietly, Emmett was.. Well, Emmett.

"_It's so dreamy, oh fanstasy freed me, so you can't see me, no not at all..._" Melissa sang on her own as it was a girls solo and, much to everyone's surprise, she sang it amazingly.

The song ended after a few more 'let's do the time warp again!' which also was the ending number to the show.

"How did you know that song?" Melissa said, turning to look at Nick.

He smiled widely at her, "Oh, come on! It's a party classic!" He exclaimed, getting a "Hell yeah!" From Emmett and a smile from Mel.

"When were you going to tell me you could sing anyway?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow at Melissa.

She blushed slightly and waved a hand nonchalantly, "What? Oh, that was nothing. I just sang along with the girl, I wouldn't have sounded good if I was singing alone."

"Erm, Mel, were vamps. I'm pretty sure we can tell when someone can sing." Emmett said.

"Well, maybe you should go and get your ears checked." She retorted.

It was clear that _that_ dicussion was over and so I looked to Bella.

"So, love, what did you think of Glee?" I asked her.

She sat up, stretched and smiled, "I actually liked it. It was fun to watch, is it a weekly thing?" She asked looking around at everyone.

Melissa was chomping at the bit to tell her it was indeed a weekly thing but managed to keep it to herself.

"Hmm, I don't know, B. We'll have to find out for you." Alice said, "What did you think of it Melissa?" She turned her eyes to Melissa who shrugged, trying to be casual.

"It was okay, I suppose. I liked that they did the 'Time Warp' at the end." She said, looking around the room and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hmm... But what was your outburst about before?" Alice pressed.

"When she interrupted my favourite song." Emmett interjected.

"I just- It was- I..." Melissa fumbled over her words and Alice was hit with a vision of her revealing she really liked Glee.

Alice hid her smile and kept her face the same as it was.

"Spit it out." Alice coaxed. Melissa's resolved crumbled knowing it was going to come out eventually. Mentally screaming 'fine!' she huffed and turned to Alice.

"Okay, I had an outburst because I couldn't believe it. Because, I watch Glee and knew Emma had a boyfriend and her and Will have some history. I just got into it okay? Do you know how hard it was for me to keep quiet through it? It's like my favorite show of all time! There I said it. Happy?" Melissa said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

There was a moment of silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

And then everyone burst.

There were quiet chuckles from myself, Bella, Jasper, Nick and Alice. And of course there was Emmett's loud guffaws.

Melissa pouted, crossed her arms and slumped against the back of the sofa. When everyone had calmed down - Emmett was still chuckling quietly to himself - Nick leaned into Melissa and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, I already knew about the whole Glee thing. I used to come and make sure you were safe remember?" He said. She narrowed her eyes for a minute before before smiling slightly her lips still in pout.

"You used to go to her house without her knowing?" Alice said, clearly irritated by this news.

"Alice..." Melissa said in a warning tone.

Alice snapped her gaze to Melissa's pleading eyes and huffed.

"Fine. Melissa, to be honest most of us knew you liked Glee, we were just seeing if you would admit it." Alice said, smiling evilly.

Melissa blinked multiple times until she processed what Alice told her. She narrowed at her eyes at all of us before turning up her glare at Alice.

Alice just smiled wider, "Don't mess with my hair, biatch." She said, doing a finger snap and everything. Melissa just huffed and poked her tongue out at her.

"So let me get this straight," Emmett started, "You're a closet Gleek?" He said. "Ohh, see what I did there? I mixed the words 'geek' and 'Glee' together. Genius." He finished, smirking at his 'genius'.

"Emmett, calm down. The word Gleek is nothing new to describe a Glee fan. So yeah, chill." Melissa said, effectively knocking Emmett off his high horse, "And yeah I suppose I am a closet Gleek. Well I _was._" She said, shooting Alice an annoyed look.

"But who in this room can honestly say they didn't like it?" She said, arching an eyebrow at all of us.

"I can," Jasper said from beside Alice, "It's all well and good for those with those kind of tastes, but it wasn't really for me. Then again not much on TV can grab my attention, I'm more into books." He finished, smiling gently at Mel.

"Yeah, same goes for me," I said, "Except I'm more into my music and the music taste just isn't for me. Will they have any classical music in previous or future episodes?" I asked.

Melissa shook her head, no, a smile playing on her lips.

"I liked it! The dancing and singing. It's definitely for me." Alice said, grinning at Melissa who smiled back.

"Same here, plus it doesn't glamour high school life up to be something it isn't like other shows." Bella said, getting an approving nod from Melissa.

"Yeah, I liked it. I'll watch it with you anytime you want, baby." Nick said, pulling Melissa against his chest and kissing her cheek lovingly.

Emmett made a gagging sound which made us all look to him.

"What about you Emmett? What did you think?" Melissa asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He scoffed, "What do you think? Look at me," He said gesturing to himself.

A few of us mumbled 'no thanks' making him glare at everyone.

"As I was saying, do I look like I'm the kind of guy to like Glee? Pfftt, please."

He was lying, his thoughts gave that away.

Melissa looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. He's lying." I said, smirking at at him.

"I am not!" He shouted, warning me with his eyes not to rat him out.

"He is. Mind reader remember?" I said, tapping my temple.

Emmett huffed mumbling about revenge and _not _being a Gleek.

Everyone bust up laughing which must have been the last straw for Rosalie. She breezed down the stairs and grabbed Emmett.

"Stop being immature." She hissed at us. She shoved Emmett up the stairs and followed behind him.

Melissa caught her breath and shouted, "Your husband's a closet Gleek, Rosalie!" Which brought on a whole new round of laughter.

Once we'd settled down, everyone wandered off to do their own thing.

Alice and Jasper decided to hunt, disappearing out the back door.

Melissa and Nick exchanged looks that made me cringe. He sweeped her up into his arms and disappeared upstairs, most likely to the room Esme had set up for them.

Eventually it was just Bella and I left in the living room.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Hmm, bed sounds good to me." She said, standing up and stretching.

"Bed it is." I mumbled, sweeping her into my arms and racing to my room.

Bella chuckled as I placed her onto the bed and gave her a chaste kiss. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but I smoothly maneuvered out of it, knowing how out of her hand her ranging hormones were at the moment.

She huffed and sat up. "I need a human moment." she mumbled.

She stood and went into the bathroom. I took this opportunity to strip out of my shirt and shorts and put on some cotton pants. Since I stay in bed with Bella all night I have taken to wearing sleeping attire.

Bella came out then wearing just the t-shirt she had on and her panties.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat, "Erm, Bella. Where are your, er, pants?"

"What? Oh, I left them off. I'm too warm." She said, blushing furiously.

The blush gave away that she was lying, or maybe half lying. I sighed knowing there was no point in telling her to put them back on. She would think I was doubting her or insinuting that she was lying. Instead, I pulled back the covers for her. She crawled in and I was about to pull them back when she threw her arm out.

"I'm too _warm,_" She said emphasizing the last word, "Cool me down, please." She said patting the spot next to her.

I bit back a sigh and got under the duvet with her. She snuggled into my side instantly and I felt her body relaxing slowly. Her heart, however, was pounding and I could feel her skin heating up. She was blushing.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, like I normally did from time to time.

"This is nice." She mumbled.

"Your editing." I said, twirling a strand of her hair around my finger.

"I was just thinking..." She started, she sat up and bit her lip, "Well, as far as I'm concerned practice makes perfect, so I was thinking, why not practice?" She said.

I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion for a moment. Then a lightbulb flicked on.

I swallowed. She wanted to _practice_.

"We don't have to do much, just, you know, prepare or whatever." She mumbled quickly, her face darkening with each word.

"Bella..." I said trailing off.

She looked up at me, those gorgeous pools of chocolate drawing me in.

"I don't want to hurt you. If I ever did anything to harm you, I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Shhh," She cooed, placing a finger on my lips, "If it gets too much we can stop. I promise."

I fell back onto the pillows with a groan, pulling Bella with me.

"I love you, Edward. I promise I won't let this go to far just like I know you won't. I _do _want to wait until were married until we do the... _deed_." She said, flushing a beatuful shade of pink.

I chuckled. "I love you too." I said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

We were silent for a moment just looking into each others eyes.

"So, about that practice?" Bella asked, her eyes shining with hope and anticipation.

I groaned in defeat and rolled us over so I was hovering over Bella's fragile body and kissed with everything I had.

**A/N: So, a bit of Eddie and Belly there. There gunna get a bit frisky. But I'm no good with smut soo you won't actually hear the graphic details of their night. Sorry.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. **

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	22. Marriage?

**A/N: I'd say I'm pretty much on a role with getting these chappy's out and at this rate will have this story finished by weekend. No promises though ;) And I know I promised the serious shit in this chapter but it turns out its the next one. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight.**

**Steph: Err, no you don't. I do.**

**Me: Err, fine but I own Nick, Mel and the plot. So stop getting all up in my grill.**

**Steph: Erm, O...kay. That you do.**

**Me: *Beams proudly* Can I have ownership of Edward too?**

**Steph: *Straight face* No.**

**Me: Damn.**

_**Previously **_

_"So, about that practice?" Bella asked, her eyes shining with hope and anticipation._

_I groaned in defeat and rolled us over so I was hovering over Bella's fragile body and kissed with everything I had._

**Marriage?**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning with a groan. I felt groggy and cold. It took around three seconds for me to realise it was because I was in my panties and bra. I blushed furiously as I recalled last nights... events.

_Edward got to second base._

My blush deepened as I heard a throaty chuckle from beside me.

I turned to see Edward next to me, still in his cotton pants. _And no shirt._

I felt my face flushing redder than it ever has before and looked down avoiding Edwards intense gaze. He put his finger under my chin and tipped my face up to look at him. I met his butterscotch gaze and felt the love pouring out from him. I'm sure mine conveyed the same emotion.

"Why are you blushing?" He whispered, trailing his fingers over my cheek.

"Erm, I was just remembering last night." I mumbled, my voice hoarse from just waking up.

"Oh." Was all he said. I'm sure he would be blushing if he could.

"You know Bella, it turns out you were right." I looked up at him with my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He pulled me flush against him, my head on his chest. "Practice may very well make perfect." He continued. "Last night was... easy for me. I know we didn't do... much. But... I don't need Alice to tell me that more practice is to come in the future." He said, kissing my lips softly.

I grinned, "Really?"

"Really." He said, grinning back.

I squealed and threw myself on top of him, giggling like a school girl. I kissed him with everything I had until I needed to come up for air. I rested my forehead against his, "I love you." I breathed.

"As I love you." He replied kissing me softly before rolling us over onto our sides.

We lay like that, looking into each others eyes, for who knows how long. But eventually my human needs made themselves known and I reluctantly crawled out of bed and searched around for something to throw on while I went to the bathroom.

"Here." Edward said, seeing my struggle. He tossed me one of his shirts.

I frowned, "Where's mine?" I wondered out loud, my eyes scanning the room for any sign of it.

"Er, I'm afraid it didn't survive the night." Edward mumbled guiltily, nodding his head to the scraps of material at the foot of the bed.

A small chuckle escaped me, but other than that I didn't say anything. I slipped Edwards shirt on a crept out of the door darting across the hall and into the bathroom.

After I had done in there I hurried back to the bedroom where some clothes were waiting for me. Thankfully it was a simple pair of jeans - though I refused to look at the label - and a deep purple long sleeved top. I slipped them on a made my downstairs where I could smell the aroma of delicious food.

I got into the kitchen and found Mel stabbing scrambled eggs onto her fork and lazily shoveling into her mouth. She had her head leaning on her left hand and her eyes were half closed.

She smiled lazily at me when I had grabbed a plate and joined her.

"Late night?" I asked, taking a bite out of the perfectly cooked bacon.

"You could say that." She said, winking at me and then glancing at Nick, who had just entered the room.

I blushed knowing they probably had much fun as Edward and I did last night.

After breakfast we all went and sat in the garden, doing nothing in particular. It was Saturday so there was no work, and though the sun wasnt out it was still warm. Well warm for Forks.

I was sat reading Wuthering Heights on the doorstep, Edward reading it over my shoulder, when, beside me, Melissa looked up from her phone and said, "Hey, Bella. What date is it?"

I thought for a moment, "Err, July thirteenth. Why?"

Shock crossed her face for a moment before she shrugged, "Just wondering how time had flown by so fast." She mumbled.

"And it's also her birthday in a week." Edward added, getting a glare from Melissa.

There was a slight breeze and suddenly Alice was at the top of the doorsteps glaring down at Melissa.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She said.

"I didn't want to make a fuss, because I know exactly what your like, Alice. I don't want a big production made." Melissa said, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, come on! It's your eighteenth!" Alice whined.

_Yeah, we all know how well they turn out, _I thought, thanking the heavens - not for the first time - that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Melissa looked to me with pleading eyes, but I just shrugged smiling apologetically knowing Alice is an unstoppable force of nature.

Knowing she was getting nothing from me, Melissa turned to Alice.

"Fine. But, I swear Alice if you take this too far I will leave whatever your planning and never speak to you again." She said, her eyes emphasizing her warning.

Alice, of course, beamed and danced into the house mumbling her reassurances to Mel.

Melissa sighed and went back to doing whatever she was doing on her phone.

I leaned back to Edward.

"Make sure any presents are in boxes, okay? No wrapping paper." I whispered, causing Edward to stiffen slightly and groan.

A week later we were all stood in the Cullen's living room - which was decorated with green and white ribbons and candles - waiting for Mel and Nick to arrive. Alice had forced a dark green dress on to me which kind of reminded me of the shredded dress from my eighteenth. But, Alice was relentless and now here I am stood with Edward waiting.

"She'll arrive in one minute and thirty seven seconds." Alice said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's a bit vague, Alice. Could you be more precise?" Emmett said, guffawing at his own joke.

I coughed a laugh as Alice glared at Emmett, "Who taught you those clever words?" She retorted.

Emmett just grinned at Alice.

"Okay, shush, you two she's here." Esme chided, straightening the already perfectly straight vase of red roses that was placed in the centre of the table that held Melissa's presents and an unnecessary amount of food. Not to mention the massive three tier cake.

I listened for some sound that indicated her arrival but heard nothing. I frowned.

A minute later was when I heard it. The revving of a motorcycle. Of course they would have heard it before me. Being vampires and all. I bit back a sigh from the unfairness of it.

I heard the motorcycle screech to a stop and few seconds later Nick walked through the door, carrying a giggling Melissa, bridal-style, through the door.

He pecked her on the lips, placed her on her feet and turned to us. Melissa's grin fell as she took in her surroundings and our smiling faces. Tears filled her eyes and fell silently as she smiled widely at all of us.

"Wow." She mouthed.

"You like it?" Alice asked, dancing over to her and embracing her in a hug.

She hugged her back tightly.

"Are you crazy? You haven't gone over the top or anything! I love it!" She exclaimed, when Alice released her. She didn't think _this _was over the top? Jeeze, she's more like Alice than I thought.

She carefully wiped her tears so she didn't smudge her make-up and smoothed her dress, which I recognised as the one Alice had given her on her first visit here. She had paired it with a pair of army boots which had a small heel.

_She sure loves her army boots._

"Really?" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Really." Melissa said, smiling at Alice before pulling her into another hug.

"Okay, okay, stop hogging the birthday girl." Emmett said.

Melissa grinned at Emmett as he made his way towards her. He picked her up by the waist and twirled her round as she squealed quietly.

"Happy birthday, little sis." He said as he placed her back down.

"Thanks, big bro." She replied, walking further into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the table full of food and presents.

We all hugged her and wished her a happy birthday, except for Rosalie who just settled for smiling at her.

"Present time!" Alice sang, getting a groan from Melissa, though her eyes sparkled with interest.

"If any of you have spent ridiculous amounts of money, I swear to God..." Melissa mumbled.

There were a few chuckles from everyone and I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie glanced down sheepishly. Hmm.

"Okay, me first." Esme said, handing Melissa a medium sized flat box. Melissa grinned and shook the box.

"Open it, dear." Esme said, smiling widely at her.

Melissa took the lid off the box and gasped. She put a hand over her mouth as she stared at what was in the box.

"What is it?" Emmett grumbled, folding his arms.

She turned the box so we could all see.

It was set of pearls. A bracelet, necklace and earrings.

"I know pearls may not be your thing. But, I saw these and knew they would complient you beautifully." Esme said, running a hand down Melissa hair lovingly.

"Are you kidding? I may have a certain style, but pearls have always been a part of it. Oh! You didn't spend too much did you, Esme? Lie to me if you did." Melissa said, turning to Esme with tear filled eyes.

Esme chuckled. "I didn't spend a dime, dear. Well maybe on the box, but the pearls were my own from when I was human."

And that did it, Melissa tears spilled over as she threw herself into Esme's arms.

Esme hugged her back fiercly but gently.

"Oh, don't get upset." Esme said, her voice breaking.

"Ditto." Melissa said, pulling back and dabbing her eyes with the tissue Nick had snatched from the table for her. Melissa removed the earrings from the box and put them in. She held up the bracelet and necklace to Esme who smiled and helped her put them on.

Esme smiled lovingly and stepped aside as Edward removed his hand from my waist and walked towards Melissa.

He handed her a small box, around the size of a ring box. Melissa raised her eyebrow him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But, I'm already taken." She said nodding her head at Nick, causing us all to laugh softly.

He rolled his eyes. "Just open it." He said, letting out a small chuckle.

Melissa rolled her eyes back at him and popped open the box.

She smiled at whatever was in the box.

"Thank you, Edward." She said, wrapped her arms around his waist.

Edward stood awkwardly for a second, before putting his arms gently around her.

When they let go of each other, I moved over to Edward and Melissa and peered into the box.

I expected to see a ring of some sort, but instead a small charm was nestled into the red velvet of the box.

It was a simple tear drop shape, but everything about it was way more than simple. The way it threw colours out when the light reflected off of it and the elegance it held.

Melissa looked back at the charm, studying it for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Please tell me this isn't a diamond." She said, turning her wide eyes on Edward.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, God it is!" She exclaimed, snapping the box shut. "I can't take this. It would have cost way too much!" She said, holding the box out to him.

Edward shook his head.

"Like Esme, I didn't spend nothing. This is something from _my _human life. It belonged to my mother. Bella, Alice, Esme and Rose have little trinkets from me like this as well." He said calmly.

I held up my wrist to show him the charm on my bracelet, avoiding looking at the wolf I knew was there.

Melissa looked around the room at everyone. Esme pointed to a brooch on her shirt, Alice pointed to the clip on diamonds on her ears and Rosalie pointed to a diamond oval charm on her bracelet.

Melissa sighed in defeat.

"Now, stop complaining." Edward said, taking the box from her hands and opening it. He gently took out the charm and grabbed Melissa's arm. He touched his hand to her pearl bracelet for a second before letting her arm go. She brought her arm up for a closer look at the bracelet which now held the charm. She smiled at it before beaming at Edward.

He returned the smile and bowed his head slightly before moving back and shuffling me forward.

I grabbed my present from the table and handed it to Melissa.

"Okay, so I know exactly what your going through." I started, grinning at her, she grinned back and I continued, "So, I can promise you will find no diamonds or gold or anything like that in here."

She chuckled and took the lid off of the box and pulled back the tissue. Her brows furrowed for a minute and I chuckled knowing that was the expression I had when I first saw the picture that I had put into a frame.

I had some words engraved into the frame. They said:

_To Melissa_

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday_

_Love Bella_

"Who took the picture?" She asked, looking at picture of us both lying down in the sun, clad in our bikini's. While the picture could be considered embarassing for me, I knew Mel would love it.

"Who'dya think?" I said, looking to Alice.

"Well, I saw that taking the picture would be useful in some way, though I didn't know why at the time, so I thought why not." She said with a shrug.

Melissa nodded and looked back down mumbling "Sneaky vampire," under her breath.

She then looked up at me, "Thank you, Bella. I love it." She said, embracing me.

I hugged her back and pecked her cheek.

"Your welcome." I said.

We released each other and Carlisle stepped forward smiling widely. In fact everyone had the same grin on there faces - except Rosalie, who was managing to look bored and disgruntled at the same time - and I noticed Nick join us and everyone else turned to face us.

"Now, I know it's your birthday Melissa," he started, "But, there is something we need to do for you, Bella and Nick." He said, looking to Nick, who's grin fell a slightly and his brow furrowed.

"We should have done this for you a long time ago, Bella. The idea just never came to us until Edward and Nick approached me." He said, smiling at the two.

"It was Nick who came to me first, asking if he could legally become a Cullen." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I mean, I go by Spears, as does Victoria, but it's nothing legal. I asked Carlisle for the priviledge, which he agreed to." Nick said, pulling out a drivers license. The name stating he was infact Nicholas Cullen.

"Which gave me an idea." Edward continued, looking to Carlisle.

"Ah, yes. As I said, we should have done this long ago for you Bella, but it never occured to us, until now." Carlisle finished, grabbing three boxes off of the table and handing one to each of us.

"Ladies first." Nick said motioning to us.

I looked at Melissa, "It's your birthday." I said, nodding at her to go first.

She smiled slightly and opened her box and gasped.

She pulled out a mint green choker, with... Hold on. Is that...

I looked to Alice's neck where her choker rested. It was identical to the one Melissa was holding except Alice's was silver. But, more importantly, it held the Cullen crest.

I tore the lid off my box in a rush and there was my own version of the Cullenn crest. It was medium size pendant hung on a silver chain, which I noticed was simliar to Rosalie's, except mine was a little smaller.

I was in awe. This was the final thing the Cullen's have done to show their acceptance of me into their family. But, not just me. Melissa and Nick too.

I looked to Melissa who had unshead tears in her eyes and I felt the prick of my own tears too.

We both looked to Nick who was still holding his box, looking down at it as if it my burst into smoke and dissapear any second.

"Open it... Son." Carlisle said, gently. Nick's head snapped up at his words and a soft smile graced his face.

He looked back down at the box and slowly removed the lid. He looked inside and blinked rapidly at it's contents for a second before pulling it out. It was a black leather cuff with the crest on, which Edward, Emmett and Jasper also had.

"T-t-t-thank you." Nick stuttered.

A vampire stuttering. Wow, this must have affected him more than it had Melissa and I. And that was saying something.

"Yeah, wow. Thank you. So much. I- I don't know what to say." Melissa breathed, speaking for the first time since finding out what was in the box.

"You don't need to say anything. Just accept our offer to welcome you all into the family officially." Carlise said.

I decided to speak, since Melissa and Nick seemed beyond words.

I took a deep breath.

"It would be rude not to." I said, beaming at my family.

I got smiles brighter than the sun from them all and few chuckles. Melissa and Nick snapped out of it and joined in.

Edward came towards me and took the necklace from the box. I turned around and lifted my hair so he could put it on.

When the necklace was nestled around my neck, I let my hair drop and looked at my reflection in the window. I felt complete. Like this was the missing puzzle piece of my life. I looked down to left hand where my ring sat snuggly on my finger and realised I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"So, what do you think?" Edward murmered.

I turned to face him and wrapped arms around his neck.

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I murmered back.

Edward pulled back and admired my neck for a moment before smiling.

"You're right, it is perfect." He said, turning us back round to the others.

Melissa was helping Nick into his cuff while Alice was fastening her choker into place.

Once that was done Alice beamed.

"Present time isn't over _just _yet." She said, grabbing Melissa's hand and dragging her to the table where the last present sat. The box was rectangular and deep but relatively small. I frowned wondering what it could be.

"This is from Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I." Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh." Melissa said, smiling at them all.

They all beamed at her, Emmett and Alice bouncing with anticipation. Rosalie even looked on the verge of combusting any second.

What could it be that has them so excited?

Melissa sighed and opened the box, pulling out... Keys?

Oh. Car keys.

Melissa's jaw went slack.

She turned to them, her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't." She said, in a low tone.

"We did." Emmett said, grinning.

Before Melissa could get a response out, Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the garage. We all followed, of course.

Alice stopped at the door throwing her hand over Melissa's eyes causing her to mumble something unintelligible. Alice nodded to Emmett who opened the door and went into the garage with Rosalie and Jasper behind him. Alice then led Melissa in, the rest of us trailing behind. I'm sure I was the only one - apart from Mel - who didn't know what new car was waiting in here.

As the lights flickered on, I noticed we were stood in front of car covered with a sheet which I assumed was Mel's.

Emmett and Jasper grasped the cover and, as Alice released Melissa's eyes, they pulled it back.

"Surprise!" Alice chirped.

Melissa blinked rapidly for a minute before realising the jade green Porsche - identical to Alice's, except for the colour - was hers.

"Uh-uh. No. No way. Not mine. Too much. What the hell, Alice?" Melissa exclaimed, running a hand through her red locks.

"You don't like it?" Alice said, her face falling into a pout that could make grown men weak.

"Stupid question." Melissa mumbled, "Of course I like it. I love it! But, it's _way _too much." Melissa said, glancing back at the car and laughing nervously to herself.

"How many times, Melissa." Alice said, throwing an arm over her shoulders, "Nothing is ever too much for us. Plus, do you know how hard it was to get this here at such short notice? It was a pain in the ass." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice." Esme chided.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled.

"But- I- Aliceeeee!" Melissa whined.

"No buts! This is yours and that is final. And now you won't have to steal my car!" Alice said happily.

Melissa gave in with a sigh and turned to Emmett, Rosalie and Japer. "Thank you, guys. This really is amazing and I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She said.

"Eh, just do some funny human stuff like Bella does, that should be enough." Emmett said, winking at me.

I blushed and scowled at him, causing him to grin widely at me.

Melissa giggled and walked to the car, trailing her fingers over the hood.

She walked to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, he hugged her back giving a throaty chuckle.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, as she had started crying.

She went up to Rosalie and threw her arms around her.

Rosalie's face was priceless, of course. Suprise, shock and confusion crossed her face until she settled on a soft smile and lightly put her arms around Mel and patted her back awkwardly. Melissa chuckled quietly and mumbled, "Jeeze, Rose. Loosen up a bit."

Rose scowled at her and Mel just moved onto Jasper. He looked tense for a moment before locking his jaw and opening his arms for her. She ran into them willingly, whispering a quiet "Thank you." Though I don't think it was for the just car. I'm guessing it was her first show of affection from him, since her being human has stopped them from bonding properly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He said back, his accent coming through.

Melissa smiled to herself and pulled away and turned to Alice. Then she pounced.

If Alice weren't a vampire she wouldn't have been able to stay upright from the impact. Melissa's sobbed quietly into Alice's shoulder, mumbling quiet thank you's to her.

We all silently left Alice and Mel alone.

"Wow. That was really nice of you guys." I said, plopping onto the sofa.

"Well we knew we could get away with it, you on the other hand..." Emmett said, trailing off.

I grinned knowing they wouldn't get away with it. Well, not until my truck passed on, anyway.

Alice and Melissa came back then, arms linked, smiles on their faces. Mel's eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't seem to care.

"My turn." Nick said, once Melissa had sat down on the love seat.

She groaned. "Sorry, babe, I'm not groaning at you. I just haven't got any tears left at all. So, just try not to make cry, because it's just too much effort." She said.

Nick chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. A ring box. Shit.

I looked to Mel and it turned out she hadn't run out of tears after all.

Nick blurred to her and sat next to her, frantically wiping her tears.

"Shh, baby. Shh, it's not what you think." He murmured.

"Not _yet_ anyway." He said, winking at her.

Melissa laughed nervously and flushed a light pink.

"Here." Nick said, placing the box in her hands.

She opened it with shaky fingers and pulled out a pendant. Oh, it was a locket. I shuffled over to get a closer look as she popped it open.

The was a picture of her and Nick in it, their head close together. Melissa was looking down with a huge grin on her face, while Nick was looking at the camera and grin plastered his face also.

I smiled at the happiness radiating from them and looked to see everyone smiling at the couple.

"Turn it over." Nick whispered.

Melissa said nothing, just flipped over.

The words '_I Love You. Forever._'were engraved on the back. So simple, yet oh so effective. Melissa smiled at Nick through her tears.

Alice snatched a tissue from the table and passed it her, earing her a grateful smile.

Melissa dabbed at her eyes and nose, and when she deemed herself decent enough, she threw herself at Nick and kissed him with so much passion I had to look away.

Emmett, of course, cleared his throat, but it took him around six tries to break them apart.

Melissa glared angrily at Emmett, before looking around at all of us and smiling sheepishly. We all chuckled and Emmett nudged Rosalie, "Remind you of anyone?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She smirked and winked at him.

Melissa relaxed back into the sofa, mumbling about getting a bit of peace.

"Let's cut the cake!" Alice exclaimed.

Melissa groaned, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

**A:N/ Phew! Long chapter: DONE! That literally took me agessssssssss! It's not 03:45am and I am shattered, I need my bed! Ha!**

**Anyway's you know what to do.**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	23. Overtime

**A/N: So that weekend thing didn't really work out did it? Sorry, but with college starting soon I'm up to my ears with appointments and all that shit. But, I will try and give this story as much of my attention as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that Stephanie Meyer created. Capiche? **

_**Previously**_

_"Let's cut the cake!" Alice exclaimed._

_Melissa groaned, "Maybe I spoke too soon."_

**Overtime**

**EPOV**

The weekend after Melissa's birthday, life went back to normal. Well, as normal as a vampires life could be.

We were all informed that there would be some kind of masquerade ball in Port Angeles that Alice was forcing us to attend.

_"Melissa never had a prom or anything like that. It will be nice for her."_

I could have mentioned that she will have a prom to attend one day. I haven't mentioned anything to anyone - except Bella, of course - that Melissa has been having stray througts of becoming one of us.

In my opinion it makes sense. No matter how hard I fought with Bella, she was stubborn and eventually won. Though, I think she may have won regardless. Now that the deal has been made I can see that the only way to keep Bella forever was to grant her what she wanted. But, that didn't mean I couldn't throw in my own bargins and get what I wanted as well.

So, of course Melissa wanting to be with Nick forever as a vampire would have eventually come into her mind. When informing Bella I discovered she had informed Melissa of our deal which had apparently set the wheels in motion.

But, there was no way I was going to inform Alice of this. Hence why we let her talk us into going. It wasn't for a few weeks yet, just before the wedding actually. I pointed this out to Alice, but she brushed it off saying she would be peferctly capable of planning this and the wedding. If it weren't for a few sneak peeks at her visions, I wouldn't have trusted her judgement. Not that I would tell her that.

So, now we were all in our cars driving back to work for the first time since the _incident with Lauren._

I bit back a growl at the thought of the cretin and turned into the car park.

Nick and Melissa were already there, their heads close together.

_Can't believe how lucky I am... _I inwardly rolled my eyes at Nick. Though it's not like I could talk. I glanced at Bella who was smiling at the two. She then looked to me and widened her smile. It was the smile which I swore would restart my heart one day. Yeah, I really can't say anything about Nick's thoughts.

I leaned over to Bella for a quick kiss and a whispered 'I love you' before exiting the car and - since no-one was around - blurred round to the passenger side and opened Bella's door. She blushed as she got out and went and joined the others who were chatting with Melissa and Nick.

"We'll have to go shopping for dresses soon, Melissa!" Alice exclaimed.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alice, I know. I love shopping just as much as you do, but you will go over top, as you always do, and you what I'm like about money being spent..." She said, trailing off and fingering the pearl necklace from Esme with Nicks locket attached to it.

Alice mearly waved her off, "Hush now. I never go overboard." I heard Bella snort quietly in disagreement from beside me. Alice ignored her and continued, "Did I go overboard with your birthday party?"

"No, but-" Melissa was cut off by Bella's louder snort.

She looked at Bella and smirked while Alice shot her annoyed glances.

"Okay, in _my _opinion, you didn't go overboard. But, this is _money_. And you have more of it than sense." Melissa said, crossing her arms.

Emmett laughed loudly causing Bella and Melissa to jump slightly. Melissa turned to Emmett and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what your laughing at. That goes for you more than it does for Alice." She said, causing Emmett to pout.

"It does not." He mumbled childishly.

"Ha! Yes it does, Emmett. You were the one asking me to bet three thousand dollars on you to beat Jasper at a wrestling match. You may have that kind of money to throw away, I don't. And even if I did, I would have bet on Jasper anyway. Everyone know he's the best fighter." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jasper chuckled lightly, grinning smugly at Emmett, who glared at him and mumbled "Cheater."

"Whatever. The point is I won't go overboard." Alice said.

Melissa didn't say anything and didn't flinch when Alice pulled her puppy eyes out and signature pout.

"Please, please, please!" She said, looking like she was on the verge of dropping to her knees. I swallowed a chuckle at the sight of Alice begging.

Melissa sighed. "Maybe, Alice."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute and I watched the vision with her. It was herself, Melissa, Rose and Bella paying at the counter at some boutique.

Alice snapped out of it and chanted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She danced over to Melissa and enveloped her in a hug. She returned the hug, then pulled Alice off her and held her at arms length.

"That's not a yes." She said, eyeing Alice warily. Probably for signs that she was going to explode or something equally Alice-y.

"It will be!" Alice sang, twirling out of Melissa's grasp and dancing inside of the building.

_Stupid future seeing vampire, _Melissa's thoughts grumbled, causing me to chuckle.

She shot me a glare, which then morphed into a smirk.

I was about to tap into her thoughts when she spoke.

"I don't know what your laughing at. She will be dragging you boys for tuxedo's as well, remember?" She said, smirking at the guys and laughing happily to herself as she skipped into work, leaving us all grumbling to ourselves.

Bella giggled quietly and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry about it, it will all be worth it." She said, then leaned up on her tip toes to me and whispered in my ear, "Because I think you look hot in a tux."

She dropped back down and blushed to herself, but walked forward as if she wasn't embarrassed by her gutsy comment. I smirked to myself as heard Rosalie's thoughts, _Wow, Bella is getting _brave.

I was thankful no-one said anything out loud about Bella's comment, or I would have pounded them into the ground for embarrassing her further.

Most of the work day was unneventful, apart from Brain - damn, Melissa's even got me calling him that - I mean, _Andrew - _trying to tell us off for missing a day off work without informing him. If he weren't stuttering so much we may have considered ourselves warned.

At dinner the only one's present who we knew was Ben, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. From what I gathered from Tyler's thoughts and what he was saying out loud, was that Lauren quit because she was scared of Melissa.

I informed the others who merely shrugged or laughed at Lauren's idiocy.

"Me!" Melissa exclaimed. "Little ol' me! Never!" She said, putting her hands over her heart for dramatic effect.

We all just chuckled or, in Alice's case, scoffed at Melissa act. Melissa just smirked at Alice and went back to making out with Nick. Ugh! I swear those two were beginning to rival Rosalie and Emmett.

After dinner we were assigned to different machines. I got shoved at the back of the factory on a machine which was next to a not-so-safe looking pillar, that seemed to be holding part of the roof up.

Hm, so Victoria hasn't got the factory fixed up because she would be safe should it collapse. I frowned and vowed to keep an eye on it.

Melissa came over then and smiled.

"Ahh, you've been put onto the tin-opener, or otherwise known as the death trap." She said, chuckling, "Well, to humans anyway." She said, nudging me playfully. I chuckled quietly as Melissa switched on the machine. It hummed to life, then faultered and started back up again.

"Stupid piece of junk." Melissa mumbled.

"Okay, so the reason why it's called the death trap is because it can pretty much take your fingers off with very little effort." She pointed to the top end of the machine.

"If someone got their fingers near that while it was in motion, they're fucked." She explained. I looked closer and saw it was two blades that spun around. Melissa pressed the pedal on the floor with her foot and the two blades came together.

"So, all you do is put this," She picked up round plate, with a hole cut of the middle, "Into the slot and press the pedal." She said, doing so. I nodded. That was easy enough.

"Now, you _have _to wear your gloves on this one. I've noticed on some other machines you don't." She said, giving me a playful scolding look to which I just grinned childishly at her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "As I said, you have to wear your gloves, because if you don't and your hands aren't torn to pieces by the end of the day, people will ask questions." She said. She took out the finished piece of metal and put into the pile on my left.

"Then you just grab this and put it in the scrap." She said, gingerly picking the thin piece of metal that had been cut off. It looked like barbed wire and I frowned noticing Melissa handling it without gloves on. I was about to point this out to her when-

"Shit!" Melissa exclaimed. She dropped the 'barbed wire' into the scrap and put her index finger into her mouth as the smell of blood assaulted me.

My nostrils flared as Melissa looked to me warily. I clenched my jaw and cut off my breathing for a minute. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I reopened them Melissa had stopped the bleeding. I took in a deep breath and relaxed my jaw. I glared at Melissa for a moment before sighing.

Melissa laughed nervously. "I supposed I should practice what I preach, huh?"

"Yes." I answered tersely.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Melissa said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down to Melissa's apologetic face and sighed. I ran a through my hair and looked around the factory to see if anyone had noticed what had happened.

The only one's that were aware were the vampires, of course.

I noticed Nick stood at the entrance of the area we were in with clenched fists. Melissa noticed this too and sighed.

"It okay, Melissa. It wasn't your fault. You go to Nick." I said, patting the hand that was still on shoulder.

She nodded and dropped her hand. "Okay, you know what your doing?" She asked.

I nodded and offered her a small smile. She smiled back and made her way over to Nick. I looked to my machine and - remembering what Melissa had said about gloves - reached into my pocket for my rarely used gloves, put them on and started work, hoping things with Nick were okay.

An hour before the bell went I was approached by a sheepish looking Melissa.

I grinned at her, "Come on, enough of that. No harm, no foul." I said, holding my hands up.

Melissa visibly relaxed and coughed a laugh. "Thanks, Edward."

"So, what up?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do some overtime? Just an hour. It's just we've got a shit load of work to get finished by today, but Pinky and Brain are too damn lazy to stay. As are the others for that matter. But, I was wondering if you and the others would? It would be fun if it was just us. The only other person would be Queen Bitch, but she'll be upstairs in her office."

I swore I heard a growl from Victoria and tried to keep a growl of my own down.

I looked to the others who nodded nonchanlantly.

"Okay, sure." I said, smiling. Melissa smiled and danced over to the others, one by one, asking them too.

When the buzzer went signaling the end of the day I stayed working on my machine watching the other shooting us weird glances.

_Jeeze! We're only doing overtime. Get over it! _I wanted to shout. Annoying humans.

Melissa came over after everyone had gone and moved me to a different machine. She told me to move as fast as could, and seeing as there was no-one around to use any speed I wanted.

"Thank God." I sighed, glad that I could stop holding back.

Melissa chuckled and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Err, what are you doing?" I asked, looking around the factory and noticed the strange looks my family were also giving Melissa.

"Err, having a smoke. What does it look like?" She said, giving _me _a strange look.

"Melissa, theres a smoking area outside." Emmett said, coming up behind her. "There's a reason it's outside. Because, your not allowed to do _that,_" He jabbed a finger at the cigarette, "inside." He said. "I knew you humans weren't overly smart but I thought you would have figured that kind of thing out since you do it any other day." He finished, grinning.

Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not any other day though. We're doing _overtime._ Which means there is no-one here to tell me I can't do this in here. Well except fire-crotch but I'd like to see her try and tell me to stop." She took a pull of the cigarette and blew smoke at Emmett. Like the idiot he is, he pretended to choke and waft the smoke away from him. "So, chill out, Em."

After Emmett had stopped with the theatrics, he eyed Melissa's cigarette. He was thinking...

"Don't be an idiot, Emmett." I warned.

"That'd be a miracle." Melissa scoffed.

Emmett narrowed his eyes slightly but otherwise continued eyeing the cigarette.

I sighed and decided to kick back and watch the show.

"Mel, can I have a look at that?" Emmett said, holding his hand out for the cigarette.

Melissa furrowed her brow but handed Emmett the cigarette.

He looked at it for a moment, then to Mel, and then put it to his mouth.

He breathed in taking in the smoke. Though he carried on seeing as he didn't need the breath he was using.

"Err, Emmett.." Melissa warned. "Take it out. Your smoking it all."

Rosalie blurred over to us and smacked the back of Emmett's head causing him to pull the cigarette out of his mouth.

I noticed Emmett had no smoke coming back out of his mouth.

"Emmett. Breathe out." Melissa said.

He did as she said and we watched as smoke swirled out of his mouth and into the air. Of course there was alot more than what any human could produce seeing as Emmett took way too much in.

"Cool." Emmett breathed.

"Indeed." Melissa said, taking back the cigarette and finishing it off. She put it out on the floor and threw it into one of the scrap bins.

"Can I have another go?" Emmett said excitedly.

Melissa reached into her pocket and lit up another, and passed it him.

"Have fun." She said, as he scurried off with it. "Make sure you're still working though!" She added.

I rolled my eyes. "God, you sound like Brain." I said.

Melissa turned and glared at me. "Hush you, I'm nothing like that prick. Now, back to work with you." She said, waving a hand at me.

I chuckled and went back to what I was doing.

The hour for overtime went suprisingly fast. Melissa motioned for us all to go and we made our way outside after changing.

Nick approached me, looking apologetic.

"Hey, man. Sorry about before." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. We reached my car and he leaned on the hood while I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about. She cut herself, I controlled the bloodlust." I said, rather smug about it.

"Hey, don't get too cocky. It could have gone either way. Thank God for the intense hunting session yesterday, right?" He said, punching my arm lightly.

"Right." I agreed.

The others joined us then. They gathered around the vehicles we drove to work in.

"So, what's-" Bella began, only to be cut off by the door of the factory slamming open and then closing.

Victoria walked out and locked the door not even glancing at us.

We all growled lowly in unison causing her to snap her head up.

She let a low hiss which we returned.

Suddenly, there was a the sound of tires screeching as a car turned into lot and halted to a stop an inch from Victoria.

The red head smiled at whoever was in the car and beckoned them out with the curl of her finger.

The door opened to reveal a man with cropped dirty blonde hair. He was wearing dark sunglasses which prevented us from seeing his eyes, but the color of his skin and his scent told us he was a vampire.

I heard Nick growl louder and pull Melissa behind him.

He went up to Victoria, embraced her and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and moved toward the passenger side of the car.

"Who are they?" He asked, thinking he was talking quiet enough for us not to hear.

"The Cullens. Remember the vampire kids I was telling you about, darling? The one's who keep a pet human? And who have also stolen mine." She said, growling the last part. I sensed more than saw Nick tense up next to me as he and Alice hissed loudly catching the blondes attention. He looked over to us and smirked.

_Bunch of fools! _His thoughts exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he removed his glasses and appraised us, his eyes lingering on Emmett for a moment longer.

_Huh, I'm pretty sure I could take them if needs be._

Yeah, sure. Just try it.

"Why's your lad with them?" He asked, nodding his head at Nick.

I heard Melissa attempt a growl now. The man wasn't bothering with trying to talk quietly now which gave Melissa and Bella the opportunity to know what was going on. I don't know if that was a good thing.

"Oh, he thinks he's in love with the runt, so he followed her into that _family _and their warped lifestyle." Victoria hissed, moving back round the car to stand by the man.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch!" Alice said, taking a step forward. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to him sending her a few waves of calm, though it was hard for him to stop his own anger from leaking through.

The guy just threw his head back and laughed, causing Alice to snarl at him.

"_She's _the one claiming to be _her _Aunt from way back when." She said, jabbing a finger at Melissa.

How did she even-

"Yes, that's right. Don't think I haven't been doing some eavesdropping on you lot. You should be careful what you say in this place." She said, waving a hand at the factory.

"Fuck. You. Victoria." Melissa sneered, moving from around Nick. She moved forward so she was standing a metre away from Victoria and the guy. Nick followed close behind her as did Alice. Everyone else closed in around her except myself who stayed near Bella. You know, just in case.

"_You _know fuck all about anything!" Melissa exclaimed. Victoria and the blonde watched her with amused expressions, which reminded me of an adult waiting for tantrum throwing child to realise no-one was listening.

"Nick loves me. And I love him. That's why you kept us away from each other! Oh my God, it was! I can't believe I didn't see that until now..." Melissa trailed off, her eyes wide.

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Alice is my Aunt. She isn't 'claiming' anything." She said, using air quotes around the word claiming.

"You on the other hand were never my Aunt. Whether my grandmother adopted you or not. I really couldn't give a shit, you are nothing. So, why don't you and him fuck off?" She said, vibrating with anger.

Victoria took a step forward her fists clenched tightly. We all growled in warning causing her to stop and look to all of us. She was clearly outnumbered and took a step back to the guy. He put an arm around her shoulders and glared at us.

My family moved back to us keeping an eye on the two stood scowling at us. No-one said anything as we each unlocked our cars.

A wind rustled through lot and I saw the guy taking a deep breath in. He looked over at us and zeroed in on Bella.

_Sweetest blood I've smelt in while. Mine!_

And with that he charged. I sprung forward and threw him back as he landed on his feet a few inches from Victoria.

"James, no!" She exclaimed, gripping his shoulders and spinning him to face her.

"It's not worth it." She said, as he growled lowly at her.

She stroked his cheeks which snapped him out of it.

_Ha! They think I'll just give up like that? No way! I'm one of the best trackers in the world, there is no way she is escaping me. Though her mate avenging her death sounds much more fun! Okay, act._

"I know." This James guy whispered.

We were all crouched still anticipating an attack. I heard his thoughts that he wasn't going to attack yet, but it was best to be on our guard.

"Come on, lets go." Victoria said.

They both jumped into the car a drove off.

Everyone straightened out and looked to me. But, I had other concerns.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"Fine." She squeaked.

"Listen to me. James is a tracker. I read his mind. He wants her." I said, as everyone moved in closer.

"Why?" Emmett asked, his face blank of all humour for once.

"I don't know. He just wants her blood and my revenge." I growled.

"He won't touch her, Edward." Jasper said, placing a calming hand - literally and figuratively - on my shoulder.

"You didn't hear his thoughts," I said, "He's never going to stop!"

"We have to kill him." Nick said, stepping forward.

"I agree." Alice said.

"Same here, Edward." Emmett said, "If Victoria wants to try it we'll take her out too." _Please do, _I heard Melissa thoughts say.

"There's two of them and eight of us, though we'll have to see what Carlisle and Esme say. I doubt they would disagree." Emmett finished.

I sighed. "Okay. Let's get going."

"What am I supposed to do?" Melissa asked. I could tell by her thoughts that she wanted to do something but clearly she wouldn't be of any help.

"You and Nick go to your house and stay safe. We'll call you when this is over." Alice said.

"Uh, no way." Nick said.

"What? You expect to come with us?" Alice said, narrowing her eyes at Nick.

"Yes. I'm coming to help my family. I don't wear this," He held up his cuffed wrist up, "For nothing, Alice."

"But what about Melissa?" She hissed.

"Alice, he's not after me. I'll be absolutley fine, I want him to go so _our sister _can be safe." Melissa said, emphasizing 'our sister'.

Alice looked at Melissa in disbelief for a moment before sighing.

"Okay, but I'm talking you home and making sure you get in safely. Nick, you follow on her bike then jump in with us when we get there." Alice ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick mumbled. Melissa threw him her keys and walked over to Bella. She hugged her fiercly and Bella hugged her back just as hard.

"Look after yourself, do you hear me? Or I'll kick your ass." Melissa said.

Bella sniffled and nodded her head. Melissa leaned in and pecked Bella's cheek and climbed into the Porsche.

We all got into our cars in silence and drove. I looked over to Bella and couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose her.

I swear when I get to James, he's dead. No-one threatens _my_ Bella and gets away with it.

But, first things first, making sure Bella is safe.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! James is here! So, yeah the chapters I've had in my head since I started this are coming up! Cannot wait to write them! Also, that machine I was talking about actually exists and I know from experience that it hurts like a bitch to slice your hand on the 'barbed wire'. So, yeah, just thought you should know that. Anyways...**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	24. Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own Melissa, Nick and the plot. **

_**Perviously **_

_I swear when I get to James, he's dead. No-one threatens my Bella and gets away with it._

_But, first things first, making sure Bella is safe._

**Worries**

**NPOV**

I screeched to stop outside Melissa's home and jumped off the bike. I blurred over to the Porsche and held a hand out to Melissa and helped her step out. I swooped my arm down and scooped her into my arms.

She turned her head to give Alice a warning glance and then blow her a kiss before wrapping her arms around me and burying her face into my neck and inhaling. I rushed to her front door, took out my key and opened it quickly.

I placed her down and took her hands into mine. I looked into her beautiful eyes which were shining with tears.

"Baby, please be careful." She begged, her grip on my hands tightening.

I forced a smile, though it didn't reach my eyes. "Isn't that my line?" I asked, giving her hands a light squeeze.

She tried to smile back but couldn't manage it and began to sob, her tears flowing fast.

I pulled her to me, running my hand through her hair and she cried into my chest.

She sniffed and pulled back and put on a brave face.

"I wish I could come with you, to help in some way," She mumbled, "But, I know I can't, so just promise you'll keep yourself and the others safe. I don't what I would do if I lost any of you."

"I promise we will be fine." I assured. "Like Emmett said, there's two of them and eight of us."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and she nodded.

"So, all you need to do focus on is keeping yourself safe and not being reckless and stupid. Okay?"

She sobbed a small laugh, "Okay." She agreed.

I cupped her delicate face in my hand as I leaned forward. She closed her eyes as I placed a kiss on each eyelid and then her soft, warm lips. I didn't like how the kiss felt, I could feel her fear and desperation. As if this could be last kiss she is going to get from me.

I knew I couldn't calm her worries no matter what. Hell, I was worried even though I knew we had the numbers and skill. With vampires anything is possible.

I pulled away and smiled sadly at her. "I love you. When this is over, I'll come and get you." I vowed, my hand on the door handle.

She nodded sadly, "I love you, too." She said, and with that I turned and headed out of the door. I hurried to the car and jumped in.

Alice floored it the second I was in and sped out of the driveway. I watched Melissa's house getting smaller and smaller and prayed we could do this and keep the people we love safe.

**BPOV**

I was in a daze. I couldn't fathom what had just happened. Why me? I looked over at Edward who was tense and didn't look like he could speak right now.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I didn't have time to remove my seatbelt before Edward was doing it for me and rushing me in his arms into the house.

Everyone was very tense as Edward informed Carlisle of the situation. Carlisle agreed that James had to be killed, though he wasn't happy.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." He said.

Nick, Alice and Jasper came through the door then and the planning began.

"I'm going to take Bella. The rest of you take care of him." Edward said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned into him, feeling myself relax.

"No, Edward. James know you'd never leave Bella. He'll follow you." Carlisle said, making Edward and myself tense up.

"I'll take Bella. To Port Angeles, we'll stay there and lay low until this is done." Alice said, coming forward. "I'll keep her safe, Edward." She assured, taking my hand.

I let her pull me to her as she replaced Edward's hand on my waist with hers.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, knowing he would be worried if I disappeared for a while without telling him.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed, "He's going to trace her scent there!"

My eyes went wide immediately, and my breathing came out in pants.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay." Edward cooed, putting his hands on either side of my face.

"I have to go home." I breathed, trying to move, but Alice's grip on my waist held me where I was.

"No-" Edward began but Alice cut him off, "Yes, this is perfect." Her eyes glazed over with a vision for a second before she snapped back to the present.

She looked to us, "We can go to Bella's house and she pack a few things and tell Charlie there is a wedding convention in Port Angeles and it's running for three days. I'll go in with Bella to help her hold it together. Then Jasper and I will take Bella and we'll simply hide out until this ends. I've seen that this will work." She finished smiling.

Edward opened his mouth to ask something but she cut him off again.

"And before you ask, no. I do not know what's going to happen with the tracker. All I know is that we are going to get Bella out of the line of fire. Just lead him away from Forks." She huffed as Edward glared at her.

"Okay. Now that's settled, can we go! We need Charlie protected too!"

"Esme, Rosalie? Can you watch Charlie?" Edward asked.

The two woman nodded but didn't say anything. Rosalie gave me a tight smile and Esme flitted over and pulled me into her motherly embrace. I hugged her back and then pulled away slowly. She placed a kiss on my forehead, whispering "Be safe," before blurring into the garage. I heard the garage doors opening and a car revving then peeling onto the driveway.

I turned to Edward who was staring at Alice intently. She had her eyes narrowed at him. They stared each other down until Emmett cleared his throat.

"I can't see everything! Jeeze, deal with it already!" She huffed.

Edward growled but otherwise let it go. "Bella, were going to need your jacket. And a few other things with your scent on."

I shrugged my jacket off and tried to think what else I could give.

"I think some of my clothes are here, you could use them." I said.

Edward breezed up the stairs and handed the others some of my clothing.

"Okay, Edward, Emmett, Nick, we need to go." Carlisle said.

I realised that they made up the hunting party and felt tears come to my eyes. Edward saw this and came over to me and wrapped me into his cold arms. I let the tears fall freely, soaking his shirt.

"Bella, listen to me." He pulled me back and got down to eye level with me. "Don't worry about this, your going to safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I blubbered.

Surprisingly, everyone chuckled quietly. I frowned at them and looked back to Edward, my frown deepening. He quickly composed his face and looked at me sternly.

"Silly, Bella. We are going to be fine, do not worry about that. That is only thing I ask now, okay? Do not worry about us, just concentrate on keeping yourself safe like we will be doing."

I nodded my head, though I knew I was lying. All I would do is worry. I knew that.

"Okay, we need to go!" Emmett boomed, clapping his hands together.

I nodded my head and forced myself to be composed, seeing as I was going have to face Charlie and lie to him soon. Though I think Alice would take care of most of that.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, taking my waist again.

I watched as everyone filed out of the room, Alice and I in the back. She was the last to enter and I watched as she tapped a few buttons on a pad on the wall and then the sound of metal groaning could be heard. I frowned but decided not to ask.

Everything moved fast then, bags were thrown into cars and bodies blurred around the garage. I saw Melissa's Porsche and felt a whole new worry spring to mind.

"What about Melissa? Is she going to be okay?" I asked, panic evident in my voice.

"Bella, what did I say?" Edward said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but-"

"Bella," Alice said. "She's going to be fine, I've got my eye on her." She smiled slightly, winking at me.

And yet again I was still worrying.

I saw Jasper eyeing me, but I just shot him a pleading look, begging with my eyes that he wouldn't say anything.

I felt a wave of calm envelope me and accepted it gratefully, glad my body could be relieved of the stress it was carrying at the moment.

I got into Alice's car as Edward shut the jeeps trunk. He came over while the others busied themselves with the last few details.

"Edward, if anything happens, I swear to God..." I whispered, my eyes down as his hand cupped my cheek.

"Nothings going to happen, I swear to you. Bella, you are my life and I vow to keep you safe. Because, if anything happens to you my existence is meaningless. Just promise to keep yourself safe and to leave the rest to us, okay? Nothing reckless." He said softly.

I looked up at him, "Okay." I said, hoping he didn't pick up the fact I didn't actually promise.

He nodded as his eyes closed and he brought his lips to mine for a brief kiss. I put everything into the kiss, not knowing when I would see him again.

Alice and Jasper got into the car then and started the engine. I pulled back from Edward and bit back a sob as we sped out and I watched the house disappear behind me.

**APOV**

"Okay, Bella. Let me do the talking," I said, taking Bella's hand as we walked up the path to her home.

Bella opened the door and stepped inside. She took a deep breath and shouted "Dad?"

"In here, Bells." Charlie said from the kitchen.

I danced around Bella and into the kitchen where Charlie was reading the paper. He was frowing at whatever he was reading until he looked up at me and smiled.

"Alice! How are you?" He said, standing up.

"Hey, Charlie. I'm great. Actually, I came to ask a favor." I said, smiling dazzlingly at him.

"Well, that depends what it is, Alice." Charlie said playfully.

I laughed briefly and said, "Well, you see there is a wedding convention in Port Angeles. It starts tomorrow and Bella really wants to go, you know, to see if it's anything she'd be interested in for her wedding." I said, so smoothly I nearly convinced myself there _was _a convention.

Charlie frowned at the mention of the wedding and looked to Bella.

"What about work?" He asked.

"All taken care of," I said, before Bella could put her foot in her mouth. "We booked it off, the boss is very lenient." I said, smiling widely at Charlie.

His eyes looked suspicious for a second and once he studied Bella's face for something, he sighed.

"I suppose that's okay then. You girls have fun. When will you be back?" Charlie said gruffly, looking to Bella.

"Err, Thursday?" Bella questioned.

"Maybe, it depends." I said, shooting Bella an annoyed look when Charlie wasn't looking. "Its supposed to be on for three days, but who knows if they decide to stay on longer. We'll keep in touch." I vowed.

"Okay, that's fine." Charlie mumbled, and went back to the paper.

"Oh, one more thing." He said, as Bella and I turned to head upstairs.

"Don't be going to Seattle." Charlie said, looking at the paper again.

"Why?" Bella asked, her forehead creasing.

"There's been a few murders. No-one has any clue who is doing it. No evidence can be found anywhere. So, I don't want you girls anywhere near there until it's all cleared up, alright?" He said sternly.

Bella and I shared a knowing look before nodding and heading upstairs.

When we got to Bella's room she immediately started throwing clothes from her draws and wardrobe into a bag.

"James?" She asked.

"He's following the others, they've managed to lead him away." I said, watching as Bella shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no. I meant the murders in Seattle. It was James wasn't it?" She asked as she tried to force the zipper on her bag to close.

I went over and lightly batted her shaking hands away and zipped the bag up with ease.

"Most likely. We'll have to look into it. If it is, it ends today and hopefully the Volturi won't feel the need to step in. If it isn't we'll have to look into it futher when all this blows over." I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking around the room to see if there was anything else she needed.

"We done?" I asked.

"Erm, yeah, I think so." She mumbled.

"Okay, lets go." I said.

As we exited the bedroom, Bella shoved her bag at me and ran to the bathroom, coming back with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She shoved them into her bag and grabbed it from me.

"Okay, now we're done." She huffed.

We both bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to say goodbye to Charlie. I noticed Bella starting to get misty eyed, so I elbowed her lightly and widened my eyes at her. She took a deep breath and walked up to her Dad.

"Dad, we're going now." She said.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay, Bells. Have fun. Don't forget to call, alright?" He said.

"Sure, Dad." Bella said, forcing a smile.

"See you, Charlie!" I said happily, taking Bella's and leading her out of the house.

"You know you really need to work on your acting skills." I mumbled to her as we got into the car.

"Whatever." She mumbled back as Jasper hit the gas. 

**A/N: Okay, so not much going on in this chapter. Just a filler really to build everything up. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Don't hold me to that though.**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	25. Oh, I Beg You, Can I Follow?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah, blah, blah...**

_**Previously**_

_"You know you really need to work on your acting skills." I mumbled to her as we got into the car._

_"Whatever." She mumbled back as Jasper hit the gas._

**Oh, I beg you, can I follow?**

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I screamed, jerking upright quickly. I took in the unfamiliar surroundings of a classy hotel, putting a head to my head and feeling the cool sweat there.

_It was just a dream._

But, no matter how many times I said that to myself I always saw myself in my dream, lying on the floor of Spears Engineering as James tore Edward's head from his body. I sincerly hope it isn't some kind of premonition and is just my imagination running wild and imaging the worst.

Alice came in then obviously hearing my outburst.

She flitted over to me where I was sat up on the bed with my elbown on my knees and my head in my hands. She lifted my head up and grabbed a tissue and wiped my sweaty tear stained face.

"Honey, please stop worrying about it, it's going to cause you to have nightmares and you need some rest. Your body won't be able to take the stress if your also tired." She said softly, stroking my hair affectionately.

I sighed, "I'm not tired, Alice." I protested, as my stomache rumbled.

"Your hungry though. Come on, we ordered you some food." She said, taking my hand. I groaned but let her pull me from the bed and into the lounge area.

I sat on the floor in front of the table with the covered food on. I stared at it with distaste and looked to Alice. She was looking at me sternly and I sighed and took the cover off the food. It was some fruit and some toast with everything that could possibly go on it.

I frowned knowing I wasn't going to be able to eat all that, if any at all.

"Eat." Alice commanded and I reluctantly plucked a stawberry from the bowl and popped it into my mouth.

"What time is it, Alice?" I asked, ripping a piece of toast up.

"Two am, you were out for a while." She said quietly, her eyes focusing and unfocusing as she popped in and out of visions.

I just nodded my head and gave up on eating and sat back against the sofa. At some point I must have fallen asleep again because I woke at around seven am in the bed again, to the sound of hushed whispers coming from the other room.

I got up, stretched and padded into the room to see Jasper whispering intently to Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"The tracker changed course." Alice said, her eyes seeing something that hasn't happened yet. "I can't see where he is, it's dark, but he's watching someone sleep..." She trailed off, her eyes glazing over again.

"I can't see!" She yelled, putting her face into her hands.

"Alice, don't worry, you don't see him coming here or near me, so calm down." I said, though I'm sure Jasper could feel my lie because this worried me as well.

"Okay." She said, "I'm going to have to really concentrate. Bella, grab your phone, Edward's calling." She huffed, before sitting down and closing her eyes.

"Wha-" I began but was cut off by the shrill ring of my cell.

I ran to my room, quickly swiped it off the nightstand and hastily answered, "Edward?"

"Bella." He breathed, sounding relieved. "We've lost the tracker, so we're heading back to Forks because Victoria has been around. I think she's looking for clues as to where you are but is finding nothing. We're going to watch her from a distance because we think she may meet up with _him_." He sneered the last part.

"Okay, well you be careful." I said, knowing what was coming next.

"Bella," He growled. Ahh, there it is.

"Sorry, but I'm worrier by nature, Edward. There's nothing I can do about that." I said childishly.

"What am I going to do with you..." He sighed.

"Okay, but don't make yourself stress, right?" He said, giving in.

"Okay," I mumbled. "I love you." I sighed.

"I love you, too. See you soon, beautiful." He said, hanging up.

I sighed and threw the phone on my bed.

I decided to maybe get some more sleep as my body was feeling the stress of the situation.

I think Jasper helped somehow because I soon drifted into a peaceful, nightmare free sleep.

I woke at around noon feeling much more rested. I grabbed some things and headed to the en suite bathroom, deciding the hot water of the shower could relax me futher.

I took my time cleaning and drying myself, needing as many distractions as possible. After doing everything I could possibly do I went back into the room and saw Alice sat there on the sofa, her eyes still closed. Choosing not to disturb her I sat on the floor and picked at my food again.

Jasper was watching the news though it as too low for me to hear. After about twenty minutes of silence, Alice suddenly sat up straight her eyes popping open wide. Jasper blurred to her side as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" He said, as her misty eyes came back to the present.

"What is he..." She trailed off.

"Alice!" Jasper urged.

She looked to him and then me. "He's in the dark again. There's some light, I can see..." She paused again, then shook her head furiously.

"What can you see?" I pressed.

"He's at the factory. He's not alone but..." She trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and reopening them.

"Argh! It's too dark! He's with someone but they're in the shaded side of the factory so I can't see who it is." She said, frowing.

"It's probably Victoria. I wonder what they're doing there though..." Jasper mused.

"I should call Edward." I said, standing up and heading to my room. I shut the door and, as I picked up my phone, it rang causing me to jump and the phone to drop to floor. I picked it up and frowned at the unfamiliar caller ID.

I cautiously pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella." The smooth voice purred, making all the blood in veins turn to ice.

**MPOV**

I opened my eyes, which were red and puffy from crying all night. I groggily got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and make my face look less blotchy somehow. I eventually gave having a normal wash up as a bad job and got into the bath hoping the warm water would relax my tense body. I lay back in the water and peeked at the time on my phone.

Jeeze! Eleven forty five, I really tired myself out with my crying last night.

Nick had called me earlier this morning informing that James had evaded them so they were on their way back to Forks. I warned him and the others to be careful and they just blew off my worries. Surprise, surprise.

I decided not to wash my hair as it took way too long to dry and just left it up in a clip. After relaxing myself as much as I could I got out of the bath and dried off.

I changed into some grey three quarter length sweat pants and a long sleeved white top and headed downstairs with my iPod in hand. I placed it into the docking station and lay on the sofa, closing my eyes as I let Lykke Li's voice soothe me.

_'Oh I beg you, can I follow?'_

I hummed along, paying attention to each spoken word, rather than trying to sing along.

_'Oh, I ask you, wanna always_

_Be the ocean, where I unravel_

_Be my only, be the water where I'm wading_

_You're my river running high, run deep, run wild'_

I sat up as I listened more intently to the words.

_'I, I follow, I follow you_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you'_

Nick. I'd follow him. Anywhere. My family, too.

What am I doing? Sat here feeling sorry for myself while everyone is out fighting for Bella. There has to be something I can do! Nick told me Rose and Esme were protecting Charlie. I could help out with that, right? All I had to is stay in a car near his house with them, and stay there if they needed to go out on foot. I was safer that was as well incase anyone, for some bizzare reason, decided to show up here.

I deliberated for a minute and decide not to make a concrete decision yet, Alice would have my ass for going out on my own one woman mission.

So, I made the decision to just go out and buy some cigarettes. I was nearly out anyway. I jumped from the sofa and ran to my room lighting a fag on the way up. I grabbed my boxer boots, and bounced around the room on one leg pulling each one on in a rush, with the cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

To anyone looking in, it would be a funny sight to watch. But, no-one was here and didn't have time care what I looked like at the moment. I let my hair down, ran a brush through it quickly and twisted it back up into the clip. I grabbed my Nick's hoodie from the chair in the corner and was half way out of my door when I heard a smash. I instantly froze and turned to the top of the stairs.

The smash came from downstairs so I tip toed back into my room, put the cigarette out qucikly in an ashtray and grabbed the aluminium baseball bat I always kept next to my bed. I held it with both hands and rested it on my shoulder as I crept down the stairs. I couldn't hear anymore sounds so I quickly but quietly ran down the stairs. I turned the corner and rounded into the kitchen and saw a glass smashed on the floor. I frowned in confusion, but didn't have time to think on it as I heard another smash come from the living room area.

I bounded in there only to stop dead.

"Oops." James said, standing next to the table at the front door, looking up from the broken vase on the floor.

His red eyes glinted with humour and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, gripping the bat tighter. "Shouldn't you be busy stalking innocent people for your entertainment?" I spat.

"Oh, Melissa. I am. But, in a game with this many players, I have to cheat." He said as if it should be obvious.

I didn't say anything, just seethed silently, waiting for him to make a move. Not that I could do much. The bat wouldn't make a dent in him. It could be a distraction though.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Einstein._

We stared each other down until I snapped.

"Well, what the fuck do you want? I've got better things to be doing with my time!"

"You." Was all he said before he lunged.

I swung the bat at him with as much force as I could muster, but of course it was useless. He dodged the swing to his face and caught the end of the bat in his right hand and kicked his left leg up to my chest.

I heard the crack of a few of my ribs and felt the air rush out of me as I soared backwards. I hit the blown up photo of my parents and I, which hung above the fireplace and felt the clip in my hair crack into pieces against the back of my head and smash the glass of the frame.

I landed on the floor on my right arm and felt the shards of glass cut through my clothes and cut the skin there and on the right side of my face. I touch a hand to my cheek and felt the warmth of the blood and looked to James in panic.

He laughed manically and walked over to me twirling the baseball bat in his right hand. I pulled my body up and got onto my hands and knees, trying to breathe after he winded me with his kick. I knew I had alot of damage to my body, but thankfully, there was still no pain, just the same numb feeling all over my body that happened whenever it was supposed to feel pain.

My hair was all over my face blocking me from seeing James as he towered over me. I lifted my left hand and swung my hair over my shoulder and glared up at him, my body shaking violently.

He held the bat up and used the end of it to give my left shoulder a rough shove, making me end up on my back staring up at him as I clutched my ribs hoping I could breath properly if I did.

He inhaled deeply and croutched down to me, putting a foot on either side of my body. He was nearly sitting on me but not quite. Yet. He got nose to nose with me as I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry. I have no craving for your blood, it's little Bella's blood I want. However, a taste wouldn't hurt." He sneered, grabbing my face roughly and turning it to the left. He licked his cool tongue up the side of my cheek and moaned quietly. I swear I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Mmm... If only I didn't need you alive for this game." He whispered.

I writhed and squirmed under him but I was going nowhere.

Suddenly the stereo boomed out a particularly loud song. I recognised the beginning of 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse and would have smiled at the sound of one of my favourite songs in any other situation.

James snapped his head up and looked back down at me.

"How about we shut the shit music you kids like to up, ey?" He said, grabbing my throat. I grabbed onto his right hand as it gripped my throat and cut off my air.

He dragged me up harshly onto my feet and shoved me roughly against the shelf and smashed my head against the docking station that sat there. It clattered to the floor, the music stopping and smashing beyond repair.

I growled. _That cost a fucking fortune! And fuck, I can't breath!_

I reached forward and clawed at his face in hope that he would let my neck go.

He laughed at my attempts and threw me to the ground, "Aw, poor little human." He mocked.

I rolled onto my hands and knees again, coughing and trying to soak up as much oxygen as I could. I could feel my body getting weaker and I knew I was on the verge of passing out.

I looked up at James with pure hatred shining in my eyes.

Before I had the chance to say anything, his booted foot came to my face in one swift motion and my whole world went black.

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing by Lykke Li.**

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! Sorry to leave it there! I just couldn't help myself! Mwahahaha! I should have another chapter up tonight, so anyone who's still with me, you won't have to wait long! And I know that chapter was quite violent, but grab a buddy and stay with me!**

**R&R!**

Cherry x


	26. Yes Or No

**A/N: So we are nearing the end my friends. There is this chapter, the final face off and a couple more chapters and then the epilogue. But, don't be sad, there's a sequel, a spin off and outtakes to look forward to! Okay, this chapter may get a bit fucked up, but hey! That's James for you! O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, so stop asking already!**

_**Previously**_

_I looked up at James with pure hatred shining in my eyes._

_Before I had the chance to say anything, his booted foot came to my face in one swift motion and my whole world went black._

**Yes or No**

**MPOV**

I woke to pressure on my ribs . Then it was gone. And then it back and then gone again just as fast. It felt like a someones foot, shoving me awake.

Once that had stopped I felt something cold and sharp wrapping mutiple times around my wrists, binding them in front of me.

I heard footsteps moving towards me and tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they weighed a ton and kept fluttering. All of a sudden everything rushed back to me. James. The fight. Well, one sided fight really. Then nothing.

Alright, I had to focus. I couldn't open my eyes just yet, so zoned into the heated conversation the two people were having. I recognised James' voice - of course - and Victoria's.

"You fucking moron. I said you could use her to catch the girl, not bring her here half dead! There's still a chance I can have her you know!" Victoria seethed.

_Hmm, sure you could have me, bitch. _

"Oh, calm the fuck down. I just played with her a little. Just be glad I didn't take it any furthur!" James hissed back.

I forced my eyes open and focused on the two figures standing in front of me as I lay like a wet noodle on a hard, cold floor. I looked around and focused on my surroundings. I was in the factory, a couple of feet away from the 'tin opener' and the unsafe pillar. I looked down to bound hands and realised it was the scrap metal from the machine, otherwise known as 'barbed wire', that was coiled tightly around my wrists. I twisted my hands to see if they could move, but they were well and truly stuck, the metal cutting deeply into my flesh, making the blood seep out and drop onto the floor.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but to no avail.

"Oh, look, it's waking up!" James exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping his hands together once and rubbing them together.

Victoria didn't say or do anything, or even look at me! She just stood with her arms folded over her chest, looking around the darkened factory.

"Come on, lets get you up." James said, as if he was talking to a child who just fell down.

He came towards me and lifted me up by arms. I squirmed in his grip trying to push him away with my tied hands.

"Aw, does it want to play?" James said in mocking voice.

He then grabbed my hair at the roots and started dragging me over to the pillar next to the tin opener.

I stumbled backwards, struggling to keep upright, my hands gripping the arm that was holding my hair.

Once he had me where he needed me, he shoved me against the pillar and put his hands on either side of my head, staring me down.

Without taking his eyes from my narrowed ones he said, "Victoria, come here. And bring the scrap box with you."

Silently, Victoria moved the box over to James and stood next to him, avoiding eye contact with me, waiting for her next instructions.

He grabbed my bound hands and with one hand pinned them above my head as my breath whooshed out of me from the pressure on my ribs. I panted hard as I struggled in his grip.

"Get some of that," He nodded his head to the 'barbed wire' around my wrists, "And wrap it round her arms and the pillar." He ordered.

Victoria did this as I writhed from the metal tearing into my flesh. Once my arms were pinned James stepped back admiring his work and I seethed at him, still squirming.

He put a hand to his chin as he thought on it, then moved to scrap box.

_No. No, no, no! No more! I swear I'm gunna die from blood loss at this rate!_

He took some of the longer pieces and wrapped it around my waist, pinning that to the pillar also.

My top had ridden up being in the posistion I was in, so my bare stomache was exposed to the cool metal and I could already feel it cutting in and the blood running down, until my waistband stopped it.

I whimpered knowing I was probably going to die. I closed my eyes and pictured Nick, his beautiful face etched with agony when he found me. I only hoped he wouldn't try going after James or Victoria. He's rage would blind him and he would lose.

I twisted my arms and felt more warm blood trickle down my and soak into the sleeves.

"James..." Victoria said lowly.

I snapped my eyes open and saw her eyeing the redness on my shirt. I also noticed how dark her eyes were, even in the limited light.

"Oh, it's fine you should really have a taste. She is quite devine." He purred, coming towards me.

I started squirming again as he came closer. He ran his nose up the side of my arm and the tore the entire sleeve off. I cringed and turned my head the other way as he licked up my right arm.

"See? She's fine!" He said, waving it off. "Now, just one more thing..." He said, pulling a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket making my eyes widen.

Victoria just stood there gritting her teeth but not saying a word.

He ripped a piece off and I immediatly tried to bury my face in my raised arm. His grabbed my chin roughly, and pushed up on my jaw causing my mouth to close against its will. He brought the tape up and smoothed it over my mouth and patted it a couple of times.

"There." He said, smiling. "Just keep that on for a few minutes and then you can be as vocal as you want." He smirked, walking back a few steps.

I mumbled incoherently through the tape as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

I gave up trying to talk as a bad job and listened in on who James was calling.

It rang a few times and then a small voice answered warily.

"Hello?" I heard faintly.

_Bella... Shit!_

"Hello, Bella." James said smoothly.

**BPOV**

It was him, and I was saying nothing! I should be screaming for Alice right now but the lump in my throat was stopping me.

"I assume you're with your little friends?" James asked. "Just answer yes or no, okay?"

"Yes." I squeaked, "But I'm in the bedroom alone." I mumbled.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella." James crooned, "Just yes or no, remember?"

I didn't answer and waited for him to speak. I could here a muffled voice in the background, but I couldn't dwell on it for too long as James started speaking again.

"You're going to have to get away from them, Bella. Can you do that?" He asked softly, like he was talking to an old friend.

"No." I spat, grinding my teeth.

"Aw, that is a shame. I'll rephrase that shall I? Can you do that if your friends life depended on it." He said dark. I heard what sounded like tape ripping and then a voice screaming down the phone.

"Bella! Don't you fucking dare! I mean it! I will kick your fucking ass, do you hear me! Don't fucking move, tell Alice and the others where to find me! Do not let them take revenge! Don't give him what he wants!"

_Melissa!_

Oh my God! I have to tell Alice. I raced to the door and as my hand curled around the door nob I heard what sounded like a slap and a growl that could only belong to Melissa.

"Don't fucking move, Bella. Or she dies. Your choice." James sneered, the whole nice guy act long gone.

I inwardly cursed and stepped away from the door.

"Are you behaving now?" James asked sweetly, flipping back to the nice guy in the blink of an eye.

"Yes." I hissed, shaking from head to toe.

"Good. Now, you need to get away from your friends, and get to the factory." James ordered.

Of course, the factory. Where else?

"Okay," I said, breaking the yes and no rule.

"And do hurry up, Bella. I haven't got all day." James said pleasently. "Now, say, 'Goodbye, Dad. See you soon.' Do it, now." James instructed.

"Goodbye, Dad. See you soon." I said, sounding pretty much like a zombie.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you." James said, sounding like he was smiling.

"Bella, don't you-" I heard Melissa say before the line went dead.

I looked at the phone blankly for a minute until I snapped out of it and rushed around the room. I put my shoes on and a jacket and stuffed some money into my pocket then darted into the lounge area.

I really should have thought through putting shoes and a jacket on before bursting into the room. Luckily, Alice and Jasper were absent.

I saw a piece of paper sat on the table and rushed over to read it.

_Bella,_

_Jasper and I have gone to find another hotel, further away from the factory. I don't like how close James is, we'll be back soon. Stay in the room, okay?_

_Love, Alice._

I watched the ink smear as my tears dropped onto it knowing how much I was going to hurt everyone with what I am going to do. But, what other choice do I have? None.

I suddenly got an idea and grabbed some of the paper and in scruffy scawl wrote:

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry. But, he had Melissa. What else can I do?_

_Please, tell Edward, I love him so much and wish I would have been less stubborn and married him sooner. Tell him not to avenge my death, it's really not worth it. He'll juat be giving him what he wants._

_Make sure you thank everyone for me, for being my second family, my siblings. Tell Em to keep smiling, tell Rose to lighten up and tell them I love them both. Tell Jasper I love him too, he was a great brother no matter what has happened in the past, tell Nick that, though I haven't known him long, I have come to love him as a brother, tell Esme and Carlisle I love them so much it hurts and I was really looking forward to joining their family._

_And you, Alice. You're my best friend and I love you. But, I have to do this._

_Again, I'm so sorry, tell my Mom and Dad I love them, too._

_Love, Bella._

The tears were flowing fast as I wrote, smudging the writing. Alice would understand it.

I wasted no more time then and bolted out of the door. I knew if Alice and Jasper were coming back right now they would use the elevator. So I took the stairs, not tripping once. My luck always comes at the wrong moments!

I made it out onto the side walk and didn't even look back as I climbed into a taxi waiting outside.

I told the taxi driver where to go and sat back in the seat and enjoyed the ride with Edward.

I pictured our honeymoon. Him carrying me over an unknown threshhold and setting me down on soft white bed. We took our time, removing each article of clothing, buliding up to what I was so close to getting.

All to soon, my vision was interrupted when the taxi driver said we had arrived. He looked at me warily as I threw some twenties at him and bolted out of the door. I came to a stop at the door of the factory noticing it was already open a tad. I took a deep breath and swung the door back.

I walked into the unlit building, my heart pounding in my chest, most definatley alerting the creature to my presence. I knew this was the most stupid thing I will ever do in my life. I knew I probably will never see the love of my life again, my family, or friends. But, I cannot turn back, I'm here to give my life in exchange for someone elses. I don't know why I feel I should do this, to die knowing I did it the place of someone I love, maybe? Yes, that's it, it makes me feel noble. Seeing as usually I don't come to any use for anything. Except Emmett's entertainment of course.

I tried to focus on my surroundings in the limited light, and as a rounded the corner I heard the muffled pleas of my friend. I ran towards the sound, into the brightly lit room. I looked frantically around, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light change. I looked across the room and met the eyes of the hunter...

**A/N: Ahh, we're back where we started! The end is near my friends! You know the drill!**

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	27. Surprise

**A/N: Okay, so the finally fight people! Don't hate too much on the fact I can't write good fight scenes! Also, don't hate on the fact that the POV's will be switching alot in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, k?**

_**Previously **_

_I tried to focus on my surroundings in the limited light, and as a rounded the corner I heard the muffled pleas of my friend. I ran towards the sound, into the brightly lit room. I looked frantically around, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light change. I looked across the room and met the eyes of the hunter..._

**Surprise**

**BPOV**

His evil eyes glistened in the light with anticipation. My body quivered as he let a manic laugh loose and blurred out of sight, his laugh still echoing around me.

I didn't focus on that for too long though as my attention was drawn to Melissa, tied to a pillar toward the back of the room.

I ran towards her, tears blurring my eyes as I got nearer. She had duct tape over her mouth and her grey pants and white top, were torn and covered in blood, barely any of the original colours left. Her face was bruised and he eyes were narrowed in anger.

I immediately started breathing through my mouth, knowing fainting wouldn't help the situation at all.

Once I reached Melissa I tried to carefully remove the tape from her face without causing her any discomfort. She was obviously impatient with the pace I was moving, because she jerked her head in the opposite direction I was gently pulling, removing the tape in one swift motion. I had no time to say or do anything before she was whisper-shouting at me.

"What the fuck, Bella! What did I say to you? God! Why the fuck didn't you listen? You need to get the fuck out of here at the first opportunity. Do you fucking hear me?" She hissed. "Stupid!" She muttered under her breath.

I listened silently waiting for her to finish with tears rolling down my face. She put her head back and panted as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. After taking a few deep breaths her eyes reopened and looked to me, a small amount of anger still burning there.

She took in my blotchy tear stained face and her eyes widened momentarily.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so fucking sorry! You're not stupid! Well, you are, but I mean in the nicest way possible."

I sniffed and pulled myself together.

"Its fine, Melissa. But, lets not worry about that and get you out instead." I said, looking to the rope holding her in place.

Only it wasn't rope, it was... _Fuck._

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Melissa mumbled when she saw my eyes widen in shock.

"Fuck, Melissa! What are we going to do?" I asked rhetorically, tugging at my hair.

"_She _is doing nothing." A voice sneered from a few feet behind me. I spun round to see James smirking at me.

"But, I do believe we have a game to start." He said, smiling widely and exposing his venom coated teeth.

"Bella, run!" Melissa yelled.

I don't why, it was useless, but I did it anyway. I ran. I only got a few feet away from James before he blurred in front on me and grabbed my throat. He threw me like a rag doll onto the floor slamming me onto my back. I heard a crack, the pressure from the blow reaching my ribs.

He released my throat and stepped back as I sat up panting and gingerly touching the back of my head and clutching my chest. I could feel the warmth of my blood seeping out of the cut and when I pulled my hand away, my fingers were glistening crimson and I instantly felt woozy.

I looked up at James as his nostrils flared and crawled backwards until my back hit a wall. I could hear Melissa screaming at the top of her lungs for him to leave me alone until Victoria blurred over to her - out of nowhere - and grabbed her throat and slammed her head harshly against the pillar.

James stalked towards me and knelt down in front of me. He grabbed my blood soaked hand and brought it to his nose and inhaled. He moaned quietly, his breathing becoming ragged.

"You know it's a shame Edward didn't change you sooner. You could have avoided this entire situation. But, instead, he kept you as this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." He said evenly.

Before I even saw it coming he brought his left hand down onto my right leg snapping it under his palm.

I screamed out in agony, clutching the destroyed limb as Melissa screamed my name loudly, and broke out into loud sobs.

**MPOV**

Why the fuck did she come?

I knew as soon as the blinding lights were put on and a fresh piece of tape was sealed over my lips that she hadn't listened to my warnings.

And now I was screaming at the top of my voice at James as Bella's back hit the wall and she had nowhere to go.

"You fucking bastard! Don't touch her, you animal! LET HER GO!" I screamed, kicking my legs about as my upper body stayed still in its metal prison.

My head was suddenly smashed back against the pillar as Victoria was snarling in front of me.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking bitch!" She sneered, getting in my face.

I panted heavily as she loosened her grip. I glared at her and was about to respond when I heard a sickening snap and Bella's cry of pain moments later.

"BELLA!" I screamed, looking at her clutching her leg in agony as I sobbed loudly.

"You fucking cunt! You're dead, you sick twisted fuck!" I screamed at James through my tears.

"What the fuck did I say?" Victoria hissed. "You know what, fuck off home. We don't need you anymore." And with that she ripped the wire holding my arms up off and the also the wire from around my waist.

My legs were weak and buckled as soon as I was free and I fell to the floor with a groan. Then I remembered Bella - who was currently being mocked by James - and found the strength to get up onto my shaky legs.

"Bella." I croaked, stumbling forward.

James' head snapped in my direction and he hissed, "Victoria!"

In an instant Victoria grabbed my hair tsk'ing as she dragged me back. I didn't have the strength to fight back and just whimpered pathetically. She threw me onto the floor and said, "Actually, just stay right... here."

With that she brought her foot down onto my right ankle. I heard the crack of the bones and a numbness spread though my leg replacing any pain I should have felt. I groaned and look down at my ankle which was already swelling and brusing. Great.

"You fucking whore." I sneered at her, sitting up and leaning against the back wall, my ankle laying there like a dead fish.

She leaned down to me and got nose to nose with me and grabbed my battered face.

"Listen, you might think I won't kill you, but if you don't watch your filthy mouth, I will do it. Just. Like. That." She said, snapping her fingers for effect. "Just like I did with Mommy and Daddy." She said in a mockingly soft voice, smirking at me.

My heart thudded to a stop at her words and then picked up double time. She stood back up, laughing menacingly as I processed her words.

_She... What? Killed.. She fucking killed them!_

I instantly saw red and - though my ankle was protesting - stood up, my body vibrating with anger.

"You. Killed. Them" I seethed, saying each word in a deadly voice I'd never heard from myself before.

She didn't even get a word out before I roared at the top of my lungs, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Then I lunged at her.

The rational part of me was calmly informing me that my efforts to hit her smirking face with my bound hands were futile, but the voice was over powered by my rage.

I tried my best, but eventually she got bored of dodging my swipes and grabbed my bound hands and pushing them down with her left hand and gripping my hair with the other. She tilted my head back to look at her, hatred shining in my eyes.

"Oh, you stupid little human. Get over it, I killed them and you got me. You should be thanking me." She said boastfully.

"Now, sit the fuck down." She sneered, tossing me to the side.

I landed on top the pile of scrap on the floor and, in other situation, would have had a fit about it being there instead of the skip.

Victoria walked to stand guard over me again as I rolled over and sat up, feeling a coldness on my left arm. I looked down at my upper arm and saw a huge piece of metal embedded there.

I twisted my wrists up and tugged it out, causing blood to squirt out and land inches from Victoria's feet. Her black eyes glinted with thirst and I knew I was done for.

**BPOV**

I watched as James walked around me, finished with his mocking for now. I knew this was it now,_ I _could smell the blood oozing out of my head so I knew he definitely could. I was close to passing out so hopefully I would feel nothing.

His eyes were a flat black now so I knew this torture would be over soon. I couldn't help worrying about Melissa though as I risked a glance over at her as Victoria tossed her into the scrap metal pile.

"So, Bella," James said, bringing my attention back to him. "Any last words?" He said sweetly.

I glared at him, "Yeah. Fuck. You." I sneered.

"So be it." He said, lunging at me.

In once last attempt to defend myself I lifted my arms to protect my face. I felt his teeth slice into my skin on my forearm and I cried out, my vision blurring.

I heard two gutteral snarls and suddenly James wasn't there anymore.

"Bella!" I heard a males voice, but this one didn't make me flinch, but promised me safety. My eyelids drooped as I tried to focus on the person carefully lying me down on the cold floor.

I could hear crashing and growls as I faded in and out of conciousness.

**EPOV**

Stupid, stupid girl! How could she do this!

I was running with all my might, Nick parallel to me.

_If they touch one hair on they're heads, I swear to God..._

I felt Nicks thoughts blur and then disappear and looked to the side, confused. He was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't dwell on it as I had reached the factory. I could hear the pounding of two heartbeats and thanked God they were alive, though I didn't want to know what I would find in there.

I blurred into the room and saw James sink his teeth into Bellas wrist at the same time Victoria's mouth was removed from Melissa's shoulder by some invisible force. Melissa slumped to the ground and I was lost as what to do. I heard the other approaching then and flew at James. I ripped him from Bella and loud snarl coming out of my mouth.

Alice came in then, here eyes burning with hatred as she flitted to Melissa.

**APOV**

The fucking bastard!

I was fuming but knew I had to help the girls before I did anything else. I could see Victoria getting knocked about, but... There was no-one there.

I frowned but didn't think on it for too long. I held Melissa's shuddering body in my arms and looked to the bite mark above her collar bone.

_No._

"Alice! Bring Melissa here!" Carlisle called from where he was attending to Bella. I blurred over to him trying to jostle Melissa as little as possible. I placed her down gently and thats when I noticed her bound wrists, as did Carlisle.

"My God..." Carlisle breathed.

"Alice, gently remove all that from her please. Then use something to put pressure on her wrists with." I did as he said, then removed my jacket and holding my breath.

I couldn't afford to lose it now. She's my niece and I should be taking care of her.

_Where the hell is Nick! He should be here._

Emmett and Jasper now had a grip on James and Edward took this opportunity to sink his teeth into his neck and tore his head from his body. They quickly began tearing the rest of him up and Jasper raced around trying to find wood to burn. Once that was done they set a fire in an isolated corner and began tossing James' remains onto it.

Now, that James had been taken care of everyone looked to the ragged Victoria who looked as confused as the rest of us. The others watched on choosing not to help as Victoria was already losing.

Suddenly, Victoria was pinned against a wall her head turned to one side as if something was forcefully turning her head.

**NPOV**

As I put my teeth to her neck, I materialized, biting and ripping back, taking part of her the solid flesh with me and spitting it onto the floor.

I pulled back and smirked, "Surprise." I said darkly.

I barely registered her looked of shock and loathing. I grabbed her head in hands and twisted removing it from the rest of her body.

I tossed it to the side and began ripping her up. The others helped then, throwing parts onto the fire. Once that was done I head over to my girl lying limp on the floor staring at me with wide eyes.

"Nick," She breathed. "I'm not ready! Please, help me. I don't want it yet!" She tried to yell as my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What don't you want, sweetheart?" I asked softly, delicately running a hand over her bloody cheek.

She panted hard and turned her head to reveal the bite mark on her shoulder. My eyes widened and I looked at Carlisle, then Alice, in panic.

"What can I do?" I exclaimed to anyone who knew.

"That." Alice said flatly, nodding to Edward who had Bella's wrist in his hand as he sucked the venom from her bite.

"But what if I can't stop?" I yelled, looking down at Melissa as she sobbed, clenching her eyes.

"You have to!" Alice hissed.

"Alice, you do it!" I said.

"I can't, I can't even breath properly, who knows if I can stop!" She hissed.

"Okay, enough! You need to hurry, the venom is spreading and if it reaches her heart you can't stop it." Carlisle said, nodding to Edward who scooped Bella into his arms and took her out, probably to Carlisle's car that was waiting a few miles up the road.

"Nick, baby, please!" Melissa moaned as she squirmed on the floor her eyes glassy.

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"I swear Alice, you kill me if I can't stop. Do you understand." I said seriously.

She stiffly nodded and grimaced as I lowered my teeth to the bite.

**MPOV**

I felt his mouth close over the bite and I arched my back as I felt the poisoned blood drain out of me. I started to feel extremely dizzy and mumbled incoherently.

Nick pulled away then and through the slits of my eyes, I saw a small proud smile in his face.

I smiled contently as my vision blurred and sleep creeped upon me.

"Thank you, baby." I whispered, as I felt him stroking my hair.

"Anytime, beautiful." He replied back.

I felt sleep curling her arms around me then and before drifting off I mumbled, "I can't believe you can turn invisible." A small giggle escaping my lips and then blackness rushed over me.

**EPOV**

I got into Carlisle's car looked around the space, wondering how the hell we were supposed fit Melissa and Bella in here with the severe injuries they had.

I lay Bella down in the back seat, trying not to move her leg.

I then raced to the passenger side and reclined the seat back as far is it would go.

The rest of us would have to run to the hospital. Sigh. I turned as the sound of an explosion reached my ears and guessed it was the factory. Taking the life of the owner. I knew the others would take care of it and set the story straight.

They all emerged then and I stepped back as Nick gently placed an unconscious Melissa onto the passenger seat. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and shut the door softly before smiling sadly at me. I grabbed his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

Carlisle walked round to the drivers side and nodded at us before climbing in.

Emmett and Jasper agreed to pick up the cars and bring them to hospital so people wouldn't get suspicious as to how we arrived and also said they would inform Esme and Rose of what had happened.

We took off running then, Alice saying she was coming with us.

We all pushed ourselves and waited until we saw the cars pulling up at the hospital before rushing in.

**A/N: So yeah there it is. Don't hate too much, I told you I suck at writing fight scenes. What do y'all think of Nick's gift, eh? Pretty cool methinks. I'll have it explained more in the last few chapters so it doesn't seem like a corny superhero power, m'kay? Also, I'm glad I had Edward kill James in my story. I always hated that he didn't get to it himself. And in the movie when Carlisle says, "Remember who you are." to him, in front of Jasper and Emmett. Poor guys. I bet they were like "Yeah, thanks a bunch Daddy Cullen. We might want to remember who we are, too, you know!" LOL.**

**Well sorry about the rant put I had to get that out there! **

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	28. Best Pillow Ever

**A/N: We are very close to the end now people. Boo hoo! I don't really have much to say today, so, let's see what the gang are up to, shall we? :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Simples.**

**Best. Pillow. Ever.**

_**Previously**_

_We took off running then, Alice saying she was coming with us._

_We all pushed ourselves and waited until we saw the cars pulling up at the hospital before rushing in_

**BPOV**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I wish someone would shut that fucking noise up.

My wish was not granted and the beeping continued its steady beat. Okay, time for Bella to wake up then. But, my eyes were heavy and I struggled to force them open.

I could hear muffled voices - my brain not totally awake yet - and a door opening and closing.

I thought over the last thing I remembered and my heart thudded violently as the images flashed in my mind. James lunging at me, his teeth sinking into my flesh. Edward. Fight.

I could hear the annoying beeping speeding up and snapped my eyes open in annoyance. Only for them to close again against the harsh lighting. I now realised I was in the hospital, and in quite alot of fucking pain!

"Shh, Bella. You're okay." My mans velvet voiced cooed. I felt his cool hand on my face then and my heart rate automatically slowed to it's normal pace.

I opened my eyes, letting them adjust and focus. Edwards face was hovering above me looking worried. I smiled lazily at him, receiving a small smile back.

He squeezed my hand and sat down at my bedside as I tried to sit up. Only to fall back down again.

"Ow!" I yelped, as a sharp pain attacked my ribs when I moved.

"Bella. You've got some broken ribs you need to stay still." Edward scolded, frowning at me.

"But I'm not comfortable." I whined, knowing he wouldn't stand for me feeling any discomfort.

He shot up and gently helped me sit upright as I held my breath, trying to suffocate the pain.

"Thank you." I breathed, feeling much more better.

"So, what happened. Where's James?" I said, needing to know.

"We took care of him. And Nick took care of Victoria. There's no more danger." Edward said as he sat back down.

I sighed. _Ow! _I thought about mentioning the Volturi, but I didn't want to add more stress to him. Then I remembered Melissa.

"What about Melissa?" I practically yelled.

"Calm down, Bella. She's fine, she's not come round yet. But, Carlisle said she's stable and should come round soon. Man, can she sleep." Edward said, smiling a little.

I smiled too, glad she was okay.

I glanced down at myself and noticed a lump under the sheet where my right leg was supposed to be.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked, waving a hand over myself and immediately regretting it.

Edward swallowed thickly as his eyes darked. "You've got a broken leg, a couple of broken ribs, and three stitches in the back of your head." He growled, glaring at his clenched fists.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Damn right you are!" He hissed. I frowned and looked down. "I mean, what were you thinking? Going off on your own to meet that bastard?" He asked rhetorically.

I answered anyway, "He had Melissa." I whispered. "I couldn't let Alice go through losing a niece she had only just found out about. Not to mention what it would have done to Nick!" I said, my voice a tad louder.

"And you don't think it would have hurt her to lose you too? And me as well?" He retorted.

I frowned but I knew he was right. "It doesn't matter now, Edward. Everyone is safe and well and James and Victoria are gone." I said softly, not wanting an arguement.

"Yeah, you're well alright. Only a few broken bones and coming closer to death than you should have. I'd say we definitely won." He muttered sarcastically.

I sighed and decided not to respond to his negativity and find out what the story was.

"So, what's the story?" I paused. "Whoa! Do my Mother and Father know?" I said frantically.

"Your Dad's been here every day and your Mother had been on the phone twenty for seven for updates. Charlie kindly agreed to let me stay here at night while he wrote the paper work up on the explosion at the factory." At my confused face he elaborated. "We had to set the story up. Melissa and Victoria were working in the offices because there was routine check going on. Hence why none of the workers were there. A faulty wire apparently caused a fire to set and catch onto the tanks of gas. Melissa caught the impact of the explosion as she was on the ground floor but Victoria wasn't so lucky. She was in the offices upstairs and when the tanks exploded it knocked down the faulty pillar bringing that side of the factory down. Melissa managed to drag herself out of the buliding and waited for someone to arrive. Carlisle. thankfully, heard the sound when he was passing on his way back from a meeting in Port Angeles and checked it out and found the damage and Melissa."

I blinked rapidly as Edward sat back. I swear I almost believed that was what really happened. There's just one little error... "Where do I fit into this?"

"You fell down the stairs, at the hotel and went through a window." He said, his face looking confused at my question as he looked into my eyes.

I laughed and _fuck_, did it hurt! "You're a great liar you know." I said, smirking at him.

"Well one of has to be." He muttered, grinning at me.

"There's just one problem. There's no hotel with a Bella shaped hole in a window." I said.

"Rosalie took care of it. You could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to." He said nonchanlantly.

I chuckled and lay back in the bed, I looked down at my bandaged forearm and then back to Edward.

"Thank you." I said with as much sincerity as I could manage.

"For?" He asked curiously.

"Saving me. Removing the venom." I said, the blurred image of him taking my wrist to his mouth flashing before my eyes. "I want to be changed by you. So thank you, for letting that be." I finshed, sniffling quietly.

"Bella, I would do... anything for you. And I'm glad I know what you want without knowing your thoughts." He whispered.

He stood and bent down to eye level with me "I love you," he whispered and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I breathed when he released me.

**MPOV**

_"I think she waking..."_

_"I _know _she's waking up. I've already seen it. Hey! Don't touch her!"_

_"Alice! Stop telling me what to do..."_

_"Nick!"_

_"Oh, so _your _allowed to touch her..."_

I frowned as my eyes fluttered open and took in the bright hospital room I was in.

"Oh, Melissa, honey! Are you okay?" Alice said from my right hand side, touching a cool hand to my forehead.

I nodded and turned to my left to see Nick extending a hand to me, only to be quickly slapped away by Alice.

"Alice..." Nick growled.

Argh! They always have to argue. Well I wanna play...

"Who are _you_?" I said, narrowing my eyes at them, pretending not to know them.

Their jaws dropped and eyes widened as I forced back a grin. Then seconds later a laugh burst past my lips and giggles shook my body.

"Melissa Alice Brandon, that is not funny!" Alice scolded, though her lips twitched as she fought back a smile.

Nick chuckled quietly and my head turned to him as he smiled sadly at me.

I beckoned him with my finger as he shuffled closer, eyeing Alice warily. My hand creeped up his chest and I tugged on his shirt. He could have stopped it, but didn't, and fell forward placing a hand on either side of my head so he didn't rest any weight on me. I grinned at him before forcing my lips to his.

_Ahh, there's the oxygen I was missing._

_God, I am so lame._

We kissed with new intensity until Alice cleared her throat loudly. We broke apart, smiling like fools and looked to Alice. Her face was scunched up into a scowl and I poked my tongue out at her.

"So, what, nothing for your favourite Aunt?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Your my only Aunt." I said, stealing what was usually her line.

"Exactly." She smirked, stealing mine.

I opened my arms and she gently enveloped me into a hug, treating me as if I was made of glass.

She pulled back and growled, "Don't you ever do this to us again!" She scolded.

"Oh yeah, 'cause it was totally my fault!" I hissed, throwing my hands up and rolling my eyes.

Alice huffed but didn't say anything and I began a self examination.

I felt a few butterfly stitches on my face and lots of swelling too. I ran my hands over my shoulder and felt some gauze there, over Victoria's bite mark. I held my arms out and saw bandages wrapped around my left upper arm and a few stitches on my right upper arm. Both wrists had bandages on them. _I look like a fucking suicide patient._ I touched my stomache and felt tightly wrapped bandages there too. I looked down to where my legs were under the covers and noticed the bulge where my right foot was. I whipped back the sheet and saw it was in a cast.

The door opened then and in breezed Carlisle, a bright smile gracing his face when he saw I was awake.

"How are you feeling, Melissa?" He said softly.

"What is _that_?" I asked, ignoring his question and jabbing a finger at my foot.

"It's a cast, Melissa." He said, frowning.

"Yes, but why is it there?" I asked in exasperation.

A smile played on Carlisle lips then, knowing all too well the difficulties he was going to get from me.

"You've got a shattered ankle, so it's there to heal it." He said, deliberately using a patronizing tone.

"Well, can you please take it off?" I asked sweetly, tilting my head to the side with fake wide smile.

Carlisle finally broke and chuckled. I scowled at him and crossed my arms like a petulant child.

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle said, once he stopped chuckling. "It's going to be there for six weeks unfortunately."

"Aw, come on! It doesn't hurt so I can walk on it!" I whined, though I knew _that _was a stupid idea to suggest.

Carlisle just shook his head, grinning. He checked my chart and asked, "Are you feeling any pain at all?"

"None." I said, causing the vampires to wrinkle their foreheads in confusion.

"Fascinating." Carlisle breathed.

"Sure is." I mumbled.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Are my tattoo's okay?" I said, lifting my arms up.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and Alice's mouth dropped.

"Attacked by a sadistic vampire and she's worried about her tattoo's" Nick mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

Carlisle smiled and said, "The ones on your wrists will be deformed." He said apologetically.

I grumbled to myself for second, then looked back to Carlisle. "How long until it heals?"

"Around five weeks, but the bandages can come off in a week or so."

"Great! So I'll just go and get them redone!" I said, smiling slightly, but still pissed that they were wrecked.

Carlisle grinned at me and came of to gently touch my hair, "Oh, it's good to have you back." He said, and my annoyance melted away with those words.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "It's good to _be _back." I said, smiling at the only Father I have.

I dropped his hand as he went towards the door, only to turn back to us with the door half open.

"I just checked on Bella, by the way. She woke up a few minutes before Melissa. You're welcome to see her." He said.

"Yes please!" I squealed, glad to get out of bed.

"Okay, I'll go grab a wheelchair for you." He said, wiping the grin off my face and letting a groan escape.

I heard him laughing musically as he headed into the hall.

I looked at Alice as she looked at Nick with pleading eyes. He studied her for a moment then glanced at me before sighing.

"Sweetheart, Alice wants a private word with you. I'm going to chase up the wheelchair and I'll be back soon, okay?" He said.

I nodded slowly and warily said, "Okay."

He kissed my forehead and exited the room leaving me with Alice.

I shuffled over on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

She put her arm around me and I leaned into her side, grasping her free hand in mine.

"Melissa? Before Nick got Victoria's venom out of you, you said something and it's been... bothering me." She said softly, stroking my hair.

I thought back and vaguely remembered asking him for help.

"I asked him to help me." I said, my forehead creasing.

"I know, but you said 'I don't want it _yet_'. What did you mean by that?" She asked.

I sighed. "I think you know what I meant." I said, taking my other hand and playing with Alice's cool hand nervously.

"You want... To be... One of us... Someday." She stated softly.

"Yes." I whispered.

I finally got the balls to look up at her face and she looked down sadly at me.

"You know its the only logical thing to do. You wouldn't cope when I die from old age or an accident and I know for sure Nick wouldn't either. And visa versa. Before you try and argue this, put yourself in my shoes. You would want the same." I stated, knowing I was right.

"I know, honey. Its just... I would never wish this on someone." She whispered.

"In any other situation, neither would I. But, I need Nick, I need all of you. Forever. Just not yet, I wanna live a little more." I said.

"Then theres nothing I can do." Alice said, sighing. "So, I'm stuck with you for life, eh?" She said, smiling at me.

I hugged her side as she wrapped her arms around me, giggling, "You love it." I teased.

He bell-like laughter spread through the room and we looked up to see Nick coming in with the fucking wheelchair.

I mock glared at him as Alice helped me sit up. I swung my legs off the end of the bed and stood unsteadily on my feet. I was a little shakey at first but I eventually - with Alice's help - hopped the few steps to the stupid contraption and plopped into it.

I crossed my arms like the baby I was as Nick wheeled me out of the room. I looked to the side and saw that it was a wheelchair that I could push myself.

"Nick, baby, can I push myself? Please?" I said sweetly, pulling out the pout I knew he couldn't resist.

He mock scowled at me but let go none the less. I used all the srength in arms to wheel myself forward until I was jolted to a stop by Alice.

"Bella's room is there." She smirking, thumbing over her shoulder.

_Oh, Bella. Yeah._

I spun myself round and squealed. I felt like Artie from Glee!

I wheeled myself into Bella's room, Nick and Alice behind me.

I smiled at her when she looked over and she smiled back.

"Jeeze, Bella. You look like shit." I said, widening my smile at her.

_Yeah, I know. Pot. Kettle. Black._

I heard Edward snort in agreement to my thoughts as Bella coughed a laugh. "Look who's talking." She retorted.

I poked my tongue out at her and rolled over to her bed.

"So, what's the damage?" I said, trying to look her over but finding it difficult from the angle I was I was at.

"Couple of broken ribs and a broken leg." She said nonchalantly.

I braced my hands on the arms of the chair and lifted myself up and saw the lump that was Bella's leg. She pulled the sheet back I saw a cast going from her foot to her knee. Wow, I'm glad mine stopped mid calf!

"Ooh, bummer. But, hey, we match!" I said, raising my plastered leg in the air.

Bella giggled and then stopped, breathing heavily from the pain in her ribs.

"I swear if you keep making her laugh, Melissa, I'm kicking you out." Edward smirked.

"So you'd let her lie here miserable? Shame on you, Eddie." I teased back.

He growled playfully as Nick, Alice and Bella chuckled quietly.

We stayed in Bella's room for the better part of an hour before Rosalie and Emmett arrived. They hugged me and Bella, threating us with ass kickings if we pulled anymore stunts.

_Yeah, because we asked for this!_

But they reminded me of something...

"Bella. As soon as your well, be prepared for that ass kicking I promised you." I said teasingly, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Sorry." She squeaked, smiling meakly at me.

I grinned at her and looked around the huge room she was in. Mine was just as big and I guessed it was supposed to be double room, but we got special treatment. You just have to know the right people these days.

"Hey, Bella? Wanna be roomies. I reck were going to be in here for a few more days, so what do you say to me moving in here? I'll bring the comic relief Eddie-boy lacks." I laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward growled causing everyone to laugh loudly at him.

He tried to glare at me but couldn't hold back a chuckle when he looked at me.

"Sure, Melissa. Roomies." She grinned.

Seeing as I was moving in here I decided I didn't need to go back to my room and took advantage of the free space while it lasted. I rolled my self around the room testing out my wheels hoping I could learn a few tricks...

**BPOV**

I was sitting upright now watching as Melissa pushed herself around, attemping wheelies and actually doing a few. She giggled quietly as we watched on in amusement.

"So, Belly, when are you getting one of those?" Emmett asked, pointing at the chair. "Because, I know your clumsiness will make it even more entertaining." He grinned at me.

I scowled at him and said, "I'm not using one of them, I am not, under any circumstances, pushing myself." I said. I knew I sounded like a complete snob, but I wasn't doing it.

"Woah! Is this Bella allowing someone else to do something for her?" Alice said in suprise, hold her hands up in front of her.

"I believe it is." Edward said, kissing me gently on the lips. "I'll push you, don't worry." He whispered after we broke apart.

I grinned widely at him as Melissa wheeled herself over to us.

"Hey, watch! Emmett, you'll love this!" She giggled, wheeling herself away from us and turning around to face us.

She wheeled forward slowly as the chair tipped backward slightly, doing a wheelie. She came closer and closer the chair wheels squeaking against the marble floor she shuffled over to us. Emmett laughed as we all grinned at her playfulness.

She grinned cockily and tipped the chair more while it was still moving. We all thought she had made it when suddenly the chair toppled over, Melissa squealing loudly. I looked down at her - her red hair splaying out around her head, her blank face and wide eyes - and worried she was hurt, though the look on her face was comical. I looked at everyone, wide eyed and frozen in shock.

Emmett blinked once before clutching his sides as laughter boomed out at the same time Melissas tinkling laughter burst from her. I looked back at her and saw her rolling on her side, holding her stomache as tears rolled down her face. Eventually everyone snapped out of the state of shock and joined in, even Rosalie. I tried to laugh as little as possible so I wouldn't jerk my ribs but I just couldn't help it.

"Okay!" Melissa yelled, still laughing and stuggling to breathe. "Enough laughter at my expense! Someone help me up." She screamed, and broke out into a fit of giggles.

Nick blurred over to her and picked her and the chair up and he tried to stop laughing too.

Emmett was the last to calm down and Melissa stared at him in mock annoyance as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, God!" He exclaimed. "You were right, Mel. I did love it!" And he cracked up again.

He got so bad Rosalie had to shove him from the room, grinning at us before shutting the door behind her.

The room went silent then and Melissa sighed.

"I wanna go again!" She exclaimed.

"NO!" We all yelled in unison, as Nick grabbed her chair and wheeled her back around to us. He scooped her into his arms and sat down in the chair himself with her on his lap.

She scowled at him until he snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled and put an arm around his neck, her other hand holding the hand that was resting on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah, I like this more." She cooed, resting her head on his shoulder.

I watched their happiness and thought about how quickly it could have been snatched away. And how quickly _my _happiness could have been taken. I looked from the two love birds, who were whispering to each other, to Edward who looked at me at the same time. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as I and smiled sadly at him. He returned it and I shuffled over in the bed and patted the spot next to me. But, Edward shook his head and stood up.

I frowned, hurt, until he picked me up gently and shuffled me forward and got in the bed behind me. I leaned back against him and his arms curled around me. I pulled the covers over me and decided to get a few hours of sleep.

All I could think as I drifted to sleep was; Best. Pillow. Ever.

**A/N: I had serious writers block with this chapter at first, and thought I would hate it, but I actually love it! The image of Melissa in the wheelchair makes me laugh everytime! Anyway, we've got one more chapter and the Epilogue and then I'm done with 9 Till 5! But, I'm looking forward to sequel and I hope you are too! Anyway, bub-bye for now!**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	29. Fucking Lip Gloss

**A/N: Sooo.. Long time no see? Apologies for my absence. I can't even justify it. But I'm here now and the story is drawing to a close. Nothing more to say right now, so see you at the bottom!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But Christmas has granted me the ownage of shitloads of Twilight merchandise. You're welcome Sumit or whoever makes a profit from all the amazing items I now own.  
**

****_**Previously  
**_

_****__I frowned, hurt, until he picked me up gently and shuffled me forward and got in the bed behind me. I leaned back against him and his arms curled around me. I pulled the covers over me and decided to get a few hours of sleep._

_All I could think as I drifted to sleep was; Best. Pillow. Ever._

**Fucking Lip Gloss  
**

**MPOV  
**

****"WHAT?" 

I frowned sleepily, silently cursing whoever woke me up. I was about to voice my irrational hatred for the person - or vampire - responsible, until I heard my name mentioned. 

"_Melissa,"_ Alice hissed my name in a angry whisper, "Doesn't know yet. So keep your God damned voice down."

"You haven't told her? You knew the truth about her parents death all this time, and _you haven't told her?" _Nick whispered harshly, his voice rising with each word.

I froze now that I knew what they were talking about and Alice shushed Nick.

"She was fragile, _Nick."_ She snarled his name, "She had to wrap her head around getting a new family, getting you, not to mention her psychopathic Aunt was still alive and kicking and possibly planning an attack." Now it was Alice getting louder. 

I turned over in my bed to face Nick and Alice who were in each others faces in between mine and Bella's beds. They were too caught up in their spat to notice I was awake. I caught Bella's eye and she caught mine. She went to open her mouth but I put my finger to my lips indicating for her not to say anything. She closed her mouth and pressed her lips together.

I looked back at the two vampires as they continued to hiss at each other no longer interested in keeping their voices down.

"That's no excuse!" Nick spat, "She has a right to know. Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Yes, but after she's recovered." Alice shouted, her lips pulling back over her teeth.

"You're a coward. You keep putting it off, I suppose I'll have to do it seeing as you haven't got the balls!" Nick roared. Alice was about to lose it - she was shaking from head to toe - so I decided now was the right time to make my presence known.

"Ahem."

Both vampires heads snapped over to look at me, flat black eyes boring into mine. They both took a minute to process I was awake and heard a majority of what they were saying.

"Melissa, honey, I'm sorry we woke-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"You knew." Was all I said, my voice dead.

"Yes, but-" I cut her off again.

"How long?"

"Well-"

"How long!" I screamed squeezing my eyes shut and sitting up. My head spun dizzily for a second but I ignored it.

"The day we met you." Alice mumbled to floor.

"Get out." Even I heard the venom in my voice.

"But-" Alice started.

"Fucking save it." I said, lying back down and turning my back to her.

I heard a quiet sigh and the door opening and closing. I didn't say anything and just let the tears flow silently.

I felt the bed shift with someone's weight and then Nicks smooth voice was at my ear. 

"Baby, please don't me mad at her. She thought it was for the best."

"That's not what you thought a minute ago." I sniffed.

"I know but.." He trailed off. He had nothing to defend Alice.

"Just.. leave me alone please." I said quietly.

Nick knowing that I wouldn't come out of this mood for a while listened. I heard the door open and shut again and everything was silent.

**BPOV**

I watched silently as Melissa kicked both Alice and Nick out of the room. I listened for ten minutes and she cried silently, sniffing every now and again. I couldn't take anymore I had to say something.

"Melissa?" I called quietly.

I thought saw her make a move to turn to me but thought better of it. I called her again and this time she definitely made a move before stopping herself. I knew she was chomping at the bit to turn around and talk to me. We have so many talks when the others are hunting and I know she won't be able to resist for too long.

"Melissa..." I said in a sing song voice.

"Alright!" She growled, flipping over to face me her eyes red and puffy from crying.

I nearly laughed at her snappiness but then took in her frowning tear stained face and knew she wouldn't appriciate my laughing at her.

"Talk to me." I prompted.

"Did you know?" She asked quietly, almost afraid of the question in case the answer was yes.

I nodded, looking down and playing with the fabric of my hospital gown nervously.

When Melissa didn't answer - or start yelling - immediately I risked a glance it her.

She was still looking at me, her hand under her face serving as a second pillow. I was confused, she didn't look angry.

"You're not angry?" I squeaked, somehow managing to keep eye contact with her.

Her eyes tighted minutely but other than that nothing showed she was angry.

"I am, but not so much at you. You're still my best friend, but I don't think hearing it from you would have mattered much. It should have been Alice that told me. But, like Nick said, she's a coward." Melissa said as fat tears fell from the corner of her eyes and dripped over her nose until the hand her head was lying on caught them.

I frowned with sympathy and wished I was co-ordinated enough to walk with the stupid cast on. Instead I shuffled over in my bed and pulled the covers back. I looked to Mel and patted the spot next to me.

She contemplated whether to join me for a moment before thowing her covers back and walking the few steps to my bed. Of course_ she _could walk on _her_ cast.

She got into my bed and curled into my side. I tucked my around her as she sobbed onto me her tears going all over my hospital gown. Not that a cared. I looked to the doors Nick and Alice had gone out of and saw them both standing outside, looking as if they wanted to come in and try and fix Melissas pain. But they couldn't, nothing could, so I shook my head slowly at them both and watched them walk away with their heads hung.

I looked down at her and instantly saw Melissa as a child. I could almost picture with her mousy brown and her body free of tattoo's and piercings. Because I have never seen her more vunerable and it scared me a little. I was the soft one, the wimp, and she was the strong one and I was at a loss as to what I should do. So I just held her, like you would a small child. I stroked her hair and let her get it all out. It was _all _I could do, because I don't think anything I said could help the situation. It took all I had not to cry along with her and be the strong one, but I did it because she needs this. I knew, deep down, she wasn't crying because of what Alice had done - though it was part of it. No, she was crying for everything that had happened to her since Victoria had killed her parents. She was crying for the way Victoria treated her. She was crying for Nick's rejection. She was crying for being alone and being avoided like the plague. Everything she was crying for was caused by Victoria and I felt a sadistic satisfaction that she was dead. She could never ever hurt my best friend - my sister- ever again.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually that part of Melissa that had needed to _really cry _all these years had finally let it out and - I hope - felt better. She sniffed a couple of times before lifting her head up and looking up at me with puffy eyes that still shined with tears. I stretched my arm out and snatched a tissue from beside my bed and handed it to her with a small smile. She smiled gratefully, took it from and wiped her face and blew her nose. She smoothed her hair back and squeezed her eyes shut erasing what I hoped would be the last of her tears.

She sat up and embraced me in a fierce hug. I hugged her back just a tight and waited for her to release me. When she did, she angled her body to me and took a deep breath. "How do I look?" She asked.

I chuckled once and took in her swollen eyes, red nose, slightly puffy lips and blotchy face. Not to mention the stitches and fading bruises.

"Great." I said, smiling at her.

"You're a horrible liar." She said, laughing to herself. I sighed and laughed along with her.

"Seriously, you should see someone about it." She said, nudging me playfully.

I nudged her back but then turned serious.

"So, what are you going to do about Alice?" I asked quietly, studying her face for her reaction to the subject.

Her focus stayed straight ahead but her face scrunced up like she had suck a lemon, then she sighed.

"I'll forgive her, I know I will, I have to, I love her too much. But, why? I don't understand why she didn't tell me. I had to hear it from _Victoria_," She sneered her name, "Of all people." She huffed.

Okay, now I was confused. "Say what now?"

"Huh?" Melissa said, turning to look at me.

"Victoria told you?"

"Yeah, just before she shattered my ankle." She said, scowling at the wall she was now focusing on again.

I took time to process this. So, when Melissa had heard the argument between Alice and Nick she already knew what they were talking about. I don't know what would be worse, her hearing the conversation and needing them to explain it or already knowing, then knowing everyone else knew before you did. The latter was what had happened though and Melissa was hurt.

"Oh." Was my clever reply.

Melissa scoffed at my genius response under breath and looked to doors. I followed her gaze and saw that Alice and Nick were back, looking slightly angry having heard who ended up revealing the truth in the end. She took a deep breath and montioned for them to come in. They did so sheepishly and came to stand beside Melissa.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Melissa held her up her hand before she got word out.

"Don't." She said, "You know I'm going to forgive you, I already have. And wierdly enough I don't want to know why you didn't tell me either. I don't want any justification of what you did. I just want to know that you are sorry for what you did." Melissa said, her voice strong as it usually is.

Alice looked taken aback for a minute and I nearly applauded Melissa for stumping Alice but refrained from doing so. Alice went to open her mouth but Melissa stopped her again.

"Oh, and you have to be nice to Nick. And visa versa." She said, switching her gaze to said vampire.

Alice and Nick both pulled a face but nodded reluctantly.

"I'm so, so, so, fucking sorry, sweetheart!" Alice gushed when it looked like Melissa wasn't going to interrupt. She then gathered Mel into what looked like a bone crushing hug. Not literally of course.

Melissa hugged her back with just as much enthusiam, though she was making doe eyes at Nick over Alices shoulder. I bit back a laugh and just sat back with a relieved smile on my face. Everything may not be perfect but it was good and my family was still in tact.

**EPOV**

"Have you got everything?" I asked the girls for, what felt like, the millionth time.

"Hmmm... I think so. Oh no, wait. I think I left my lip gloss in the bathroom." Melissa said, running as fast as her cast would allow to bathroom. I rolled my eyes heavenward and sighed heavily. We were supposed to be out of here a hour ago for God's sake!

Bella chuckled quietly from her spot in the wheelchair - which she reluctantly sat in when offed crutches instead - with her bag on her lap.

"How come you're not this difficult? Not that I'm complaining." I asked her rehtorically.

"Hey, she's not that bad." Nick said, coming though the door and punching my arm playfully.

"Just go and see what the hell is taking her so damn long please." I said to him, my finger pointing to bathroom Melissa went in to.

"What if she's peeing?" He whispered, making Bella shake with laughter.

"Just go!" I hissed, slightly amused myself.

He rolled his eyes and tapped on the door twice before going in.

"Babe? What are you doing on the floor?" I heard him say.

I watched in his mind as Melissa crawled around the floor, obviously looking for her lip gloss. I don't know why she's bothering, if she can't find it I'll buy her friggin' new one if it means we can get the hell out of here. Come to think of it I don't think she's ever wore lip gloss anyway...

"I can't find my lip gloss!" Melissa screeched back at him.

"You mean the one I put in your bag this morning?" Nick asked slowly.

"What?" Melissa asked, confusion in her voice.

Nick chuckled once and then I watched in his mind as he swooped down and carried her bridal style to into the room and placed her down next to the bed where her bag was. He unzipped a small compartment on it and - what do you know - pulled out the fucking lip gloss.

Melissa blinked at it before narrowing her eyes at Nick and grabbing it from him.

"This is why I don't like people touching my things!" She exclaimed. She went to grab her bag but Nick beat her to it. She just huffed and grabbed the crutch Carlisle forced her to use and hopped out of the door.

"I swear she gets more and more like Alice everyday." Bella mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Nick and I muttered in unison.

We did once last sweep of the room and, once we decided we had everything, left the hospital that Melissa and Bella had spent nearly two weeks in.

**A/N: Aw, I love fluff and shit... Wow. That didn't take as long to write as it should have. Once I started I couldn't stop! I was on fire, if I do say do myself! The next (and last!) chapter isn't far behind this one! :(**

**And now, because I haven't been here for a while I just want to say...**

**Happy Breaking Dawn!  
Happy Christmas!  
Happy New Year!**

**(All belated, of course!)**

**I promise not to leave a story hanging ever again!**

**Cherry x**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: So, this is it guys. I'll say more at the bottom, but all I have to say for now is even though the place I mention in this chapter probably doens't exist in Port Angeles, just pretend it does. I'm british so I don't have a clue what is and isn't in Port Angeles and Google isn't much help either!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The amazing, talented Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Epilogue**

**MPOV**

"No." I deadpanned.

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" She screeched.

"No, Alice. I'm wearing my Doc's. End of story. Book closed. Goodbye." I said, hobbling over to the only pair of shoes - well shoe really, seeing as the annoying as shit cast was still on - in my house that weren't packed up.

Yeah, I was moving in with the Cullens. Joy. It wasn't that I didn't want to live with them, it was just the reason the used to get me there. Apparently they said I can't be trusted to live alone anymore incase anymore vampires decided to attack me. To be frank the excuse wasn't necessary as I would have said yes anyway if they'd have asked me normally, like they did with Nick. Meh, the point was I was moving in with them and had put my cosy little place on the market. I doubt it will sell though - being as secluded as it is - and I hope it doesn't too. I could always use a place of my own to come to when I need alone time in the future.

I made it to the shoe but, just before I could grasp the black Doc Marten in my hand, it was snatched away by the pixie from hell. Said pixie was now dangling a black strappy heel in my face and smiling sweetly at me. I kept my face expressionless and stared at her waiting for her to give me my Doc back. When it didn't look like she was budging, I sighed in what sounded like defeat making Alice's smile turn smug.

"Fine." I said. Now her she was a sporting a full on, one thousand watt, shit eating grin. Ha, not for long.

"I'll just go bare foot." I said, grinning at her and turning on my heel and heading downstairs.

"Melllllllllllllll!" Alice whined from behind me.

When I reached the bottom step I grabbed my coat and purse. I stuffed my phone and cigarettes into it and headed to the door. My foot was still bare but I'm sure I'd be fine if Alice really wouldn't give in. Though Esme will probably reign her in once we get to their - _our _home. So I just have to last the car ride with no shoe, easy.

"Ugh! Fine!" Alice yelled as I opened the door. I heard a thud and looked down to see my Doc sitting triumphantly in front of me. I grinned at it and held onto the door frame for support as I put it on.

"Thank you." I said, smiling widely at her.

"Hmph." Was her response as she stomped past me. I chuckled and locked the door behind me. Alice was already in her Porche, her face resembling a slapped arse. I couldn't keep the shit eating grin of my face as I got in the car. Before I could poke fun at Alice she revved the car and sped through the trees making sure to turn the music up so it was impossible to have a human conversation. Whatever, I was still smiling when we got the Cullens.

I stepped out of the car and straightened my dress out before walking up the steps. I could hear everyone inside and instantly felt self conscious. I hadn't looked in a mirror at my house because they were all packed up. Shit. What if Nick didn't like how I looked? I hadn't realised I had stopped until I felt Alice nudge me forward.

"You look beautiful, honey." Alice said, knowing what I was worrying about instantly.

I frowned and looked down at myself. The strapless cream dress Alice had bought for me - no matter how much I protested - was beautiful of course. It was ruffled to the knee at the front and was longer at the back, the ruffles reachng mid-calf. It belted at the waist with black satin and there was a huge black bow on the back. There were sprinklings of black rhinestones on the top half of the dress which clustered together more on the left and spread out more on the right. On my feet was my beloved Doc and the fuck ugly cast, which I couldn't do anything about. I looked up and caught my reflection in the glass of the door and smiled. Alice was an artist. My hair was pinned up beautifully, a few strands curled around my face, which was currently made up perfectly. My tan skin seemed to glow and my eyes were framed by dark lashes and smokey eye shadow. No matter how much Bella and I protested about being her real life Barbie dolls, we couldn't deny that Alice knew her shit. And of course, all of Alice's work was complimented by Esme's pearls, Nick's locket, Edward's charm and my choker with my family crest on.

My nerves washed away and I smiled at Alice before opening the door.

Everyone was there of course - the girls in their dress and the guys in their tux's - smiling at us as we walked in. I grinned back until I caught Nick's eye. Of course I blushed crimson under his butterscotch gaze.

**EmPOV**

I watched Nick as he took in Melissa. He looked like he wanted to eat that shit up. But not in a vampire way, in a- you know- I-wanna-fuck-your-brains-out kind of way. Whatever. I had to admit she looked stunning as did every other woman in the room.

Bella in her blue floor length gown, Esme a plum tailored dress and my beautiful Rose in her crimson red form fitting dress, that hugged her sweet ass...

I felt Edward nudge me and give me dirty look as we stood chatting amongst ourselves.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered out loud. I knew I was missing having someone nagging and annoying me.

"Right here." She chimed as she glided down the stairs in a stunning strapless black baby doll dress.

"Wow, Alice." Melissa breathed, embracing her when she reached the bottom stairs.

"Beautiful." I heard Jasper mumble in awe before going to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

_Soppy bastard._

Edward nudged me harder and glared at me. He then looked to Rose on my left and smiled to himself before giving his attention back to Bella. I looked at my wife and frowned when I saw that her eyes were narrowed at me.

"What?" I asked. _I'm confused._

"When are you not?" Edward mumbled. I ignored him, my eyes wide as I focused on my wifes angry face.

"Why do you never do anything like that-" She jabbed a finger at Jasper and Alice, "For me?"

_Oh no. Turn on the charm. Now._

"Aw, babe. I didn't know you liked that kinda thing. Come here." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. I ran a hand down her arm and caught her hand. I pulled it to my lips and kissed it tenderly and then placed her hand on my chest, where my heart is, my hand still holding hers.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful tonight. I love you." I said, my voice dripping with love.

Rosalie let a breathtaking smile cross her face - Did I see a bit of smugness in that smile? - and breathed in my ear, "Carry on like that, baby, and tonight will be one of the best nights of your life." And then her tongue darted out to my lick ear for a second before she pulled away.

I took a moment to recover - I ignored the fake gagging sounds the others were making - but then carried on with charm turning it up to the max.

"Pussy whipped." Edward coughed.

_Virgin, _I thought back.

Edward just snickered, not fazed at all by my thought. Apparently it was getting old. Pfftt, yeah right!

At least my _hilarious _joke can last a while longer now. Bella and Edward decided to postpone the wedding until Bella's cast is removed. Bella wasn't happy about this as it means she will be nineteen when she is a vampire but one chat with Melissa and Bella - though somewhat reluctantly - agreed to postpone the wedding on the condition that it was before Christmas.

"Okay, we're going soon, there's just one more thing to do!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. She then disappeared while everyone grabbed their things.

Alice was back in record time holding a box.

"Ooh, what'd ya get me?" I cooed, lifting the lid of the box. Alice slapped my hand away and turned to everyone else.

"Well, we _are _going to a masquerade ball. So, I ordered these in. The guys have the plain black ones, but the girls have specially made ones that compliment them perfectly!" Alice said, placing the box down and handing everyone their respective masks.

Rosalie had a simple red one almost the same as the boys ones apart from the colour and the fact that hers was on a stick that she had to hold up to cover her face. It also had shiny things on left of it, spreading out on the right. Ooh, shiny. I want to touch them...

**EPOV**

I watched in amusement as Rosalie nearly tore Emmett's arm off when he tried to touch her mask and the 'shiny things'. I shook my head at his childishness.

I turned to the others and Alice as she continued to hand the masks out, giving Melissa a cream and black one, which was very out there. It was hand held and the side that covered her right eye was small, just about covering her eyebrow, the other half, however, was the opposite. It was big and covered most of the right side of her face going from hairline to the bottom of her nose. The pattern was similar to the one on her dress, the right side with a few black rhinestones, the left more clustered in the top corner of the mask. Small black and white feathers poked out from the left corner also. Like I said, very out there and_ very _Melissa. Esme got a simple, yet elegant hand held white mask. There was a layer of plum lace over mask and two large silver rinestones on the end of each eye. Alices was similar but was a baby pink with black feathers on either side.

Finally, Alice pulled Bella's out. It was beautiful, of course. I guessed all the girls were getting hand help masks seeing as Bella was getting hers handed to her now. Bella's was similar to Rose's but blue, with silver rhinestone scattered on it instead of red. On top of the handle there were few strips of blue and silver silk and going round the edge of the mask was a thin strip of fur.

Bella gave the mask a funny look before holding it up to her face.

"How do I look?" She said, eyes shining with amusing behind the mask.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. No, words can even describe how you look right now, Bella." I breathed, leaning down to her.

She kissed me back, throwing her arms - mask and all - around my neck.

"Alright enough! We're going!" Alice exclaimed, physically separating us.

I grinned at the beet red Bella and held my arm out to her which she took, wobbling a little.

**BPOV**

I grinned at Edward when we pulled to the venue. I was actually _excited._ Once I got over the fact I was wearing a floor length gown and one leg was in a cast, making me clumsier than usual, I started to warm to the idea that tonight could be fun.

The others were getting out of their cars and handing their keys to the valet. I took Edwards offered arm and stepped cautiously out of the car, being careful not to tear or damage the dress. Edward handed the keys to the valet and we went to join Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper as they waited for Nick and Mel to get out of the car. I could see Melissa sat in the passenger seat of her green Porche with her arms folded over her chest and her face scrunched up. In short, she didn't look pleased.

Nick then got out of the car and went round to open Melissa's door. He offered her his hand, which she took, though the sour look didn't leave her face.

Nick threw the keyss to valet which he fumbled with, but eventually, caught. Melissa shot Nick a glare to which he grinned at.

"What's wrong with Melissa?" I asked Edward, who was grinning beside me.

"Oh, she's just sore that she wasn't the first person to drive her car. Apparently," Edward glanced at Alice, "she's not capable to drive with her foot like that." He said, loud enough for the approaching Mel to hear.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know what Edward? Fuc-" She started.

"Melissa!" Esme chastised.

Melissa smiled apologetically at Esme and then turned to Edward with a full blown grin and flipped him the bird. I giggled quietly along with everyone else - including Esme - while Edward just rolled his eyes.

We all made our way inside the huge hotel that was being used to hold the ball and gave in our pre-paid tickets. We were told directions to ball room and made our way there.

We entered the room and I audibly gasped as did Mel. If I thought junior prom was cliche then this was something else. It was beautiful, of course, and it was everything you would expect of a masquerade ball. Everyone was in ball gowns, masks covering their faces. There were bright chandeliers and the decor wasn't one of the twenty-first century. Even some of the womens dresses looked like they weren't from this century. I felt like I had stepped into a time that the vampires would be more familiar with.

"Ooh, a chocolate fountain!" Melissa exclaimed.

Or maybe not so familiar...

Melissa proceeded to drag Nick to the fountain and Edward went in search of a drink for me. Myself and the others went to find a free table, which proved to be difficult as we arrived after a majority of the people who came earlier for the five course meal. Eventually Emmett went and paid an obsene amount of money to someone so that we could get a decent table. Somehow, it was pulled off and were seated in an area close to the food and drink but not out sight or shoved at the back. _Stupid rich flashy vampires._

The night, as I predicted, was fun. I watched as everyone else went dancing with their partners and each other. I laughed loudly as I watched Emmett force Jasper into doing the 'Cha Cha Slide' and laughed even more as Melissa, Alice and _Rosalie _'shake their money makers' (as Emmett so nicely put it) to a particularly upbeat song. I was content to just watch, until a handsome masked man approached me. A grin spread across my face and I picked my mask up and held it up to my face. He leaned down and grabbed my free hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Hello, beautiful." The velvet voice crooned. "Would you like to dance?"

And for the first time, I really did want to dance.

"Hm, I don't know.." I pretended to hesitate. "I don't think my _fiancee _would like me dancing with a handsome stranger." I said, suprising myself with my flirting and acting skills.

He chuckled and tugged slightly on the hand he was still holding and brought me to my feet and held me against his chest.

"I'm sure he won't mind." He breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay," I squeaked as he led me to the dancefloor.

The grip he had on me stopped me from tripping and once we were in a empty space he grabbed my hand that wasn't holding my mask in his hand and put his other on my waist.

We swayed awkwardly from side to side as I refused to move my feet, not so confident about dancing now. A velvet chuckled escaped the handsome mans lips and he let go of my hand. He grabbed my waist with both hands and lifted me for a second before placing my back down so my feet were on top of his. I watched as the others danced around us to the slow song that has just started - how the hell was Mel dancing with her cast on? - and grinned when I caught each persons eye. Then suddenly we were twirling round like them too.

An elated laugh fell from my lips and I grinned up at the man holding me in his arms.

"I love you." I said breathlessly, sliding the mask up his face.

"As I love you." Edward said back, pushing my mask aside. "And I can't wait to make you my wife.. Mrs. Cullen."

I grinned at him, the stranger facade forgotton.

"Ditto." I murmered. I caught sight of Jasper and got a flash of him doing the 'Cha Cha Slide' and I just had to know.

"Hey. Tell me something. How the hell did Emmett persuade Jasper to do the 'Cha Cha Slide' with him?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed musically before looking back at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"He had a bet with Emmett. He bet that between you and Melissa, Alice could get at least one of you into heels tonight." He said, grinning.

Now _I _threw my head back and laughed knowing I had my Converse on under the dress and Melissa had her Doc's on.

"Emmett made sure to request that song the minute he got here." Edward futher explained while I shook with laughter.

I looked over at Emmett dancing with Rose and grinned at him and caught Jasper mock glaring at me over Alice's shoulder. I poked my tongue out at him causing his lips to twitch into a smile.

I turned back to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder as we rocked slowly as the song ended.

"Hey. Tell me something. How the hell did Melissa persuade you to wait?" He asked using the same tone I used before when I asked my question. I lifeted my head to look at him and, though his face was playful, his eye burned with real curiosity.

"She said she would wait until she was nineteen too." I said, grinning. I had to admit it was a pretty funny deal for us to make.

Edward just laughed, shaking his head.

"I should see if I can get her to wait until she's twenty-one." He mumbled.

I mock glared at him and the grin that seemed to be permenantly plastered on his face tonight.

"I don't think so, buddy." I said, poking him in the chest and nearly breaking my finger. "That gives you too much time to change your mind."

"Never." He promised, leaning down and kissed me senseless, making me forget the people around me, where we were and even my own name...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: BOOO HOOOO! It's over! I don't actually know if anyone is still reading this, but I would love someone to drop me a review to tell me if they are! And also to tell me if they'll be here for the sequel. Speaking of the sequel... I'm going to stay on top of it and make sure I have at least 3 chapters written before I post one chapter and I want to get the first 5 chapters done first, so you'll have to bear with me for the sequel. I shall post a chapter on here to inform you when the sequel is posted! Alsoooooo... JACOB is in the sequel and is pretty much a main character. I hate Jacob, but he has to fit in somewhere, poor doggy...**

**I want to thank anyone who has stuck with me through this story and never got pissed at my delayed updating. I would like to say how proud I am of this story and my development of my OC. Melissa was never meant to be main character but she wrote herself and ended up playing a main part in everything. She's back with vengence in the sequel too! I love her too much to let her go at the moment! So for anyone who likes her, she's here to stay for a while! Also does everyone just LOVE Emmett? "Ooh, shiny. I want to touch them..." I just had to put that in! I love my Emmett, he's so goofy.**

**I'm finding kinda hard to let go of this story (as it is my first fic!) but it needs to be done and I need to move on to bigger and better things now!**

**I officially set this story as COMPLETE. So goodbye for now and I will see you all soon. **

**For the last time on this story... R&R**

**Cherry x**


	31. ALERT!

**HEYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSS!**

**Sooooooo... The prologue and chapter one of the sequel is up! Ahh.**

**The sequel is call Full Time Occupation, so go check it out. Right. Now.**

**I love you all, Goodbye and see you at FTO! **

**Cherry x**


End file.
